The last time she died
by Laurabeast
Summary: Spike could had watched her die before, but this was different. Things were finally coming together and now he had lost her again. He wouldn't stand for it. He had to fix it, all of it! Spuffy mostly please review, some smut you've been warned. I have put in the right chapter 26 now sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing sadly I use a song by James Marsters in here too that I also don't own. I hope you like it!**

Spike cradled her body tears running down his cheeks, he'd finally found his way back to her, she'd meant it, she loved him, and now. Oh Christ Buffy was, she was dead and even the thought made him convulse, like he might fall apart without her. Her body had long gone cold now, but he couldn't bring himself to move, he couldn't even breath it hurt so bad.

"Spike, you need to let her go, the sun is rising." Dawn said trying not to sob this wasn't the first time she'd lost her sister, but this time it was so sudden, so normal. They couldn't bring her back from this, this one sword from one stupid vampire that no one had even seen. He couldn't lose her like this, not now.

Spike stood up slowly, still holding Buffy to his chest and walked blindly to the car he still couldn't force himself to breath. He slid into the backseat laying Buffy gently down next to him brushing her hair out of her face.

"I have to fix this." Spike breathed as Dawn started the car, Dawn cried with him as they drove, those were the only words Spike spoke for days as he feverishly studied the council library. No one dared to talk to him after Dawn tried to pull him away and he'd thrown her out locking down the entire area.

"Bloody hell." Spike whispered snapping his book shut and running through the halls, looking for Willow. He could save her, he had to, this would give him the chance to fix everything that he'd let slip away.

"I'm not even sure I can make this work, Spike, much less if I should." Willow said shaking her head at him, it took him a lot of growling before he'd changed her mind.

It took them even longer to set it up, but four days later he opened his eyes laying next to Drucilla.

"Ugh, Bloody hell, I hate magic." Spike mumbled getting up and getting dressed, Drucilla sprung to her feet.

"Dirty light burned away, stole, my dark prince, stole him away, get out, get out!" She yelled ever the intuitive one, she knew Spike was different, and she was throwing herself at him claws bared. Spike scooped up his coat and dashed for the door slamming it shut behind him to keep Dru from following him.

He went to the nearest gas station and picked up a newspaper to check where he was in the time line. It looked like he was still in Prague and anytime now a mob should be headed his way, he needed to get out of there post haste.

He took his time, but when he crashed his car through the Sunnydale sign he was practically floating he was so happy. They'd actually done it, he was back and he could fix everything, everything was going to be better now.

He went to the bronze like he had in the other time line, watching her as she danced with her friends, he noticed the fledge that worked for the anointed one scoping out dinner. He went over to the bar and asked for a phone just like last time, but when he watched her drive the stake through his heart he didn't step out to threaten her life this time.

He clapped leering at the nubile body of his young slayer, it was so good to see her here alive and happy. Her expression was so cute when she looked over at him like he was going to lunge at her, or call her a freak.

"Top marks, Slayer, maybe you are ready for the night of st. vigious, the anointed one and his flunkies down in the warehouse will be so surprised." Spike laughed his hands clasped behind his head in a cocky stance.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked looking worriedly at him, it was so hard not to just go over and pull her into him and never let go.

"A friend, Slayer, call me Spike, don't underestimate these wankers." Spike said stepping back into the shadows and disappearing onto the roof before she could ask any more questions, that he probably shouldn't answer yet.

He headed to the warehouse next to pick off a few of the stray childer that followed the anointed one. He couldn't kill them all, if he took away her every challenge she'd never reach her full potential, but he wouldn't take the risk that they could overwhelm her. He disappeared into the shadows of the rooftops when he felt Angelous lurking. He'd forgotten that he'd have to deal with that lunk head, he thought about confronting peaches but he didn't want to risk captain forehead influencing the slayers opinion of him quite yet.

He went to Restfield next to get his place set up, he had to kick out a couple fledges but nothing too frustrating. He got to work on the lower level as soon as he'd gotten settled in and he kept a close eye on Buffy during her school function, a few fledges tried to crash even without his leading them around, they weren't the anointed one's boy's but it kept Buffy on her toes.

It made him sick watching Angelous save her when he was trying not to change anything, once he was sure Buffy had gotten her big fight in, and been shown how important having a family was as a slayer, he left and killed the anointed one, and his followers.

All the while he started digging for the ring of amara, there were two of them, and a ton of other treasures there, that would keep him safe, and keep him from having to steal from any one.

"Sly, Slayer, got everyone fooled for your big night." Spike leered from the shadows on her back porch where she was waiting for Cordy to come pick her up.

"Spike, right, what are you doing here, I have my fill of mysterious men in my life?" Buffy huffed, she was getting sick of people jumping out of the shadows at her.

"Trust me love, I'm nothing like him, he's not the knight in shining armor that he appears to be, but that's not why I'm here Slayer. I came to give you this." Spike tossed her a necklace with a thin silver chain that had an old simple key hanging from it.

"What's this?" Buffy asked, Spike just smiled wickedly.

"Just trying to make your life a little easier Slayer, ware it tonight, you'll figure it out." Spike told her cocking an eyebrow at her and then he disappeared again. Buffy sighed, well at least this cryptic hotty actually wanted to help. She put on the necklace, it was actually very pretty, and it went well with her dress.

Spike watched her dance and flirt, and drink and pass out, and be taken to the basement like she'd told him was supposed to happen, Willow and him had compiled a time line of Buffy's history so he could stick to it as best as he could. He didn't want to change her life more then he had to, it could bring up new threats that he wouldn't be able to protect her from.

Buffy woke up hanging from the chains hooked to the ceiling with Cordy and some other girl, she yanked at them to no avail and then she realized why her mystery man had given her, her shiny new necklace. She yanked it off and stuck the key into the manacles, they unlocked perfectly.

"Thank you, Spike." She whispered, Spike smiled at the top of the steps waiting over the unconscious bodies of the other cult/frat boys while Buffy fought her way out from down stairs. He could here Angelous outside waiting to spring an attack, but he still had time. He went down the stairs with a smile on his lips.

"Bravo Slayer, you never disappoint, looks like you had quite the time." Spike laughed sauntering down the stairs, Buffy shook her head.

"Wow who's the hotty?" Cordy asked while the other girl ran away, Spike leered at her trying not to laugh.

"Call me spike pet, and you two should get out of here before the Calvary shows up." Spike said with a wicked half smile, Cordy didn't seem to get it, but Buffy did. She hurried over to the stairs and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said running up the stairs with Cordy in toe, and headed for the back door, Spike went down into the basement to make sure everything was out of commission before he left. He sneered at Angelous from the shadows as he came through looking at all the knocked out frat boys.

"This doesn't look like Buffy's doing." Angel said looking at the boys Spike had knocked out, he tried not to laugh, of coarse Angelous would recognize his work. He didn't mention it to the rest of the group though. He was sure he'd be getting a visit from him soon, he'd have to keep an eye out for his old sire.

"Worried I'll step on your toes peaches." Spike said from the top of a swing set in the park when angel strolled in looking for him.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing here?" Angel growled, Spike laughed outright this time, look at him trying to protect his innocent little porcelain slayer.

"Don't fret peaches, I'm not here to cause any mayhem yet, not even sampling the local color, so no need to get all touchy." Spike said swinging up to stand on the top bar of the swing set and pacing slowly on the bar.

"You're a monster Spike, why should I trust you?" Angel asked suspiciously, Spike wasn't keen on the idea of sharing his new secret with captain forehead.

"I was what you made me peaches, but lucky for you I promise to play nice, and the rest is none of your concern." Spike said stepping off the swing set and landing in front of Angel with a snarky smile.

"What happened to you, you're different?" Angel asked examining him closely, Spike shook his head laughing.

"Keep your huge shiny forehead out of it peaches, you'll figure it out eventually." Spike cocked an eyebrow at him and then he disappeared into the shadows. Angel growled as he disappeared he hated Spike and him being here could only be bad.

"Very innovative, I like it using everything in your surroundings to dance." Spike said as he stepped out of the darkness at Pop's punkin patch clapping. She shook her head stepping up to him frustratedly.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked trying to get all the hay out of her hair.

"Just a friendly visit, I get board, I like the new look very seasonal." He said reaching forward and picking the last bit of hay out of her hair.

"That's me, always a bold new look." Buffy joked, Spike smiled brushing her hair out of her face.

"How about I finish the sweep with you, always up for a spot of violence." Spike offered with a sweeping gesture.

"Sure, but just a quick sweep, I have to get to the bronze." Buffy told him, he cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Don't fret love, between the two of us we'll have this place evil free in no time." Spike said with a cocky half smile, stepping aside so Buffy could lead the way. They went through three cemeteries before Buffy realized how long they'd been patrolling together.

"I have to go, I'm so, so very late, but thank you for this, it was fun, it's nice to have someone with me on patrol who can keep up." Buffy said not admitting he was way better then her, she smiled at him before she ran off, he smiled watching her go. When she got to the Bronze Angel and Cordy were dancing and laughing, and Buffy couldn't bring her self to interrupt them, so she just left. She should have just stayed with Spike, why did everything with Angel have to be so hard.

Spike watched the next day as Buffy picked out her costume for Halloween, a pink Elizabethan number, personally he preferred leather but she pulled it off nicely. She would be totally helpless by tonight, but with out his inside knowledge she should be safe, for the most part, but he wasn't taking any chances. When she ran off by herself Spike was there to catch her before Angel could manage to find her.

"My Lady, there's no need to fear, you're safe here." Spike offered scooping her up into his arms and bringing her to the roof of the warehouse they were near.

"Thank you kind sir, I never dreamed I'd find such a gentlemen in this slew of horrid beasts." Buffy said in her ghastly new accent, Spike took off his coat and set it down for her to sit on while this blew over.

"I swear to you My lady, I will always keep you safe." He promised sitting next to her on the tails of his coat. She leaned into him, comforted by his words, he put his arm around her relishing the feeling of her in his arms again. It was all he could do not to weep, he was so glad she was here, and alive. They stayed like that for a very long time.

"Spike, hey, looks likes you saved my butt again." Buffy said sounding confused for a moment but more like herself now, Spike looked down at her with a leer.

"Maybe I just like the dress, Slayer." Spike joked looking down her dress, cocking his eyebrows at her.

"I'm such an idiot, I was trying to, never mind it's stupid." Buffy said standing up, smoothing her dress out, and taking her wig off.

"I like the blond better anyway, Slayer, and the poofy dresses never did it for me." Spike laughed, getting up and putting his coat back on.

"I'm starting to think you might be my guardian angel, or something." Buffy told him, he shook his head.

"Trust me love, I'm no angel, as he will so clearly tell you if you ask. I just have my own motivations to keep you safe, Slayer. I'm not going anywhere though." Spike promised disappearing off the side of the roof. His promise was a little shaken by his disappearance but even so he was the only person who ever promised her that, that she actually believed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Buffy!?" Angel was coming around the corner yelling her name, still trying to find her, Buffy leaped off the roof landing in front of him clumsily in her stupid dress.

"I'm fine, I really want to get out of this stupid dress, but I'm safe." Buffy said frumping over her dress, Angel growled.

"Who helped you?" Angel asked glaring off into the darkness, Buffy couldn't help but smile when she thought of Spike and Angel ever meeting. He'd totally hate Spike.

"Just some guy I met at the bronze." Buffy answered, Spike had to try hard not to laugh, in all his unlife he'd never been described as some guy I met.

"Does this guy have platinum blond hair and a scar on his left eyebrow." Angel asked glaring at the spot Spike was standing in.

"Yes, he did, how do you know that?" Buffy asked, Spike cringed, this was the part where Angel told her all his dirty secrets.

"Because I'm his grand sire, I turned Drucilla, and she turned Spike, he is the most dangerous vampire in existence his body count is second only to mine, he is known as the slayer of Slayers. He's completely evil, and if he's saving you it can't be for a good reason." Angel told her, she looked at him like he was crazy, which made Spike happy.

"Wait he's a vampire, but he's saved my life twice, what kind of evil plot could he possibly have that requires saving my life." Buffy asked looking offended, Angel sighed.

"I don't know, maybe he's trying to gain your trust." Angel offered, Spike stepped out of the shadow with a smirk.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist peaches, if I wanted to kill her, I would have done it when she was helpless, I'm not hiding anything." Spike said holding his hands out to his sides and cocking an eyebrow at Buffy.

"Spike!" Angel growled, dropping into a fighting stance, Spike just shook his head.

"Settle peaches, I could have killed both of you a dozen times in the last few weeks, I'm not looking to fight. Not right now at least, but if you really want to go a round I'm happy to oblige." Spike told him as he sauntered over to Buffy's side.

"But you are a vampire?" Buffy asked, Spike shrugged.

"Yes, he is too, I assumed you could tell." Spike said like it was the most natural assumption in the world.

"But I have a soul." Angel said more of an accusation then a point, Spike just laughed.

"Right, and I have a fashion sense, and a conscience what's your point?" Spike asked looking honestly unphased by the point.

"My point is that it keeps me from killing, what's stopping you?" Angel asked, Spike shook his head, he couldn't believe how pompous he was.

"I do, just because you have a soul doesn't mean you aren't still the sadistic monster you used to be, not every vampire is a mindless evil monster. You were evil because it was fun, that's why it's so hard for you to control your self, but that's not the point peaches. I'm here to help, and trust me you'll need my help soon." Spike told them, Buffy seemed shaken by what he'd said, but angel was unconvinced.

"So do you have a soul, or something?" Buffy asked, Spike smiled turning around and starting to walk away.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, love." Spike said rounding the corner, and when Angel went to follow him he was gone.

"He's got a point isn't there a spell or something that can tell us if he has a soul, I mean you wouldn't believe him even if he told you that he did have a soul, right?" Buffy asked, Angel scowled he knew she was right, but he would rather just stake him.

Spike watched as they researched, dealt with ford, Giles past and then Kendra showed up, before they found the spell they wanted. But the worst part was that Drucilla was in town with about a dozen followers trying to cure her from her incident in Prague.

"Trouble in paradise, Slayer?" Spike asked from her window.

"It's just the stupid career week, I mean what's the point in even participating, I know what I'm stuck doing for the rest of my life?" Buffy huffed, Spike gestured for her to join him on the roof out side her window.

"Do you really see it as a job, I mean it's part of who you are, love. Besides I've known plenty of slayers, even helped one once before, and plenty of them have had jobs over the years." Spike reassured her as they sat together looking at the stars. It was odd, but Buffy wasn't worried at all that he might be evil, it was just nice to talk to someone without having to worry about what she said.

"Like what?" She asked laying back to get a better view, Spike lit up a smoke and got comfy too.

"Blacksmith, monk, preacher, princess, duchess, actress, performer, nurse, singer, soldier, PI, even a mother." Spike listed the things he could remember Slayers doing leaving prostitute out since that didn't seem very encouraging.

"Really, a real slayer actually had a kid, was he like super strong or something?" She asked, Spike took a long drag before he answered.

"Don't rightly know, never met the boy, the point is you're an amazing woman, and I'm sure you could be anything you wanted, I mean you go to school now don't you?" Spike pointed out to her, which was actually very reassuring.

"So tell me about the Slayer that you helped." Buffy changed the subject, Spike shrugged.

"Her name was Elizabeth, a fidgity little thing, her watcher, and the council didn't think she was fit to be a slayer cause she was afraid of vampires. They made her feel so bad that she teamed up with me, Dru, Darla, and peaches to hunt down Jack the ripper, who proceeded to kill her and chase all four of us off. He's not a bloke I'd like to dance with again any time soon." Spike told her honestly, she looked surprised.

"So how many Slayers have you killed?" She asked looking much less comfortable.

"A couple, Elizabeth wasn't one of them though, if you really want to know I can tell you all about it, or you can read about it in the watcher's journals I'm sure, but it's not who I am any more love." Spike told her looking a little uncomfortable, Buffy stared for a minute, would he really just tell her all about it, Angel never talked about his past, and when she brought it up he usually disappeared, but for all of Spike's vanishing he was still there ready to tell her all his dark secrets, if she asked him to.

"No, I'm sure that's not what you came here to tell me about." Buffy said, Spike nodded, that was true.

"No it's not, but as far as I can figure a well informed Slayer is the one that lives, so if you need to know anything love, you can just ask. I actually came here to tell you that an ex tumble of mine is in town, goes by the name Drucilla, she's bug shagging crazy, and wicked unpredictable" Spike told her she sat up to look at him.

"See why can't every warning be like that, short to the point and non cryptic?" Buffy asked with the cutest expression of injustice on her face.

"Some times mystery is all a bloke has to lure in a smashing bird like yourself, I prefer the charming bad boy approach myself, much more of a contact sport." He said with the trifecta of sexy, a wink, a leer, and an eyebrow cocked.

"Wow, gross much?" She laughed, Spike stood up reluctantly.

"Well, love, you best catch a few winks before sunrise, big week ahead. Sweet dreams, Slayer." He told her stepping off the roof and disappearing. The scoobies had there hands full with Dru for a while, so Spike killed some time by picking off Dru's goons but he still couldn't bring himself to confront her himself.

"There's something not right about that one." Spike said outside her window again, she looked so relieved when she heard him say that.

"Right, finally someone who believes me, he's a total freak. Oh right, I was supposed to find you and see if you would come to the library after dark some time so we can test your soulfulness, is that cool?" Buffy asked opening her window all the way and climbing out onto the roof.

"Does it really matter if I have a soul?" He asked, not completely sure he had a soul right now, He felt like he did, but he honestly didn't know.

"I don't know, I used to think it did a lot, but you're not evil, you can't be, if you were I'd be dead already. So if you don't have a soul then maybe you're just special, what were you like before you turned?" Buffy asked laying down, He pulled his coat off folding it and setting it next to him when he laid down with her.

"Shockingly I was a gentlemen." Spike told her, she laughed out rightly at him which was ridiculously cute. He never would have told her this the last time around.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Buffy giggled, Spike shook his head, laughing with her.

"I was a bloody awful poet, and I lived with my mum, she was sick and I couldn't leave her, and one day I poured my heart out to the women I thought I loved and the bint told me I was beneath her. I whimpered off into the streets and that's where Drucilla found me, and turned me. I was worried enough about taking care of my mum, that the Nancy that I was I went and turned her. When she woke up she was a monster, she was so different that I had to stake her, and I've never been the same." Spike told her looking off at the stars, he'd never told anyone that before not even his Buffy.

"Wow, that's really misguided but incredible, I mean even as a fledgling you cared about your mother, I don't think even Angel had that kind of awareness with out his soul." Buffy was in awe, which certainly wasn't what he'd expected at all.

"Well Slayer, I never was much like peaches." Spike told her, she smiled over at him, and then her eyes lit up.

"Wait you were a poet?" Buffy asked sitting up to corner him, he cringed trying to look away form her.

"I was hoping you'd glossed over that bit, love." Spike ran his hand through his hair awkwardly Buffy giggled.

"Tell me a poem." Buffy pleaded giving him a cute puppy eyed stare, he clapped his hands over his face.

"Bollocks, fine, but if you laugh at me it's the last poem you ever hear, Slayer. My soul is wrapped in harsh repose, Midnight descends in raven-colored clothes, But soft... behold! A sunlight beam Butting a swath of glimmering gleam. My heart expands, 'tis grown a bulge in it, Inspired by your beauty... Effulgent." Spike recited the one poem that was forever burned in his brain since the day he turned, and since that day, he'd never recited it to anyone else. He held a his breath looking over to see what she thought.

"That was beautiful, Spike." Buffy blushed, looking at him starry eyed like he'd just read her Shakespeare's sonnets.

"Well, you're the first to think so love." Spike told her, she scooted closer to him, looking like she was going to say something but she was cut off.

"Buffy!" Ted's voice called from the floor below them, Buffy hung her head, and rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight love, take care, I will see you tomorrow night, at the library." Spike told her stepping off the roof just like last time.

"Goodnight." Buffy whispered as he disappeared and climbed back in through her window, and Spike watched as Buffy dealt with robo-Ted and showed up at the library as promised.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's not going to show, he's an evil soulless vampire." Xander told her trying to convince her of his evil nature, just like Angel.

"He promised he'd be here, so he'll be here." Buffy said adamantly despite everyone in the room doubting her while she pouted in her chair.

"One, evil soulless vampire, as ordered, love." Spike said as her sauntered out of the stacks looking ridiculously cocky as he came down the stairs.

"See, I told you he'd come." Buffy said triumphantly, Angel growled, and everyone else just stared, while Giles cleaned his glasses.

"So, what kind of bloody magic do I have to endure to prove my intentions?" Spike asked hopping up onto the table in the middle of the room. Giles, picked up one of his many huge books and flipped it to a bookmarked page.

"We found a spell that will react with the energy of your soul, and cause you it to illuminate proving that you do indeed have soul." Giles told him setting his open book on the table and handing Spike a lit candle.

"Right, get on with it, but if you bugger this up, I expect you to fix it Watcher." Spike told him standing up and moving into the circle of sand on the floor.

"Understood." Giles said lighting the other candles, Spike pulled his coat off and threw it to Buffy so it wouldn't light on fire. Buffy caught it folding it neatly on the chair while Giles finished the preparations for the spell.

After a few minutes of Latin and waving burning herbs, Giles sprinkled him with some kind of powder on him and it flashed sizzling as he started to glow. Spike sighed in relief, there would have been some issues if this hadn't worked.

"Dirty little secrets out, guess you're not so special eh peaches." Spike winked at him trying not to bust out laughing at the expression plastered on his face.

"How?" Angel asked still dumbfounded no one else could even manage that much, Spike ran his tongue across his teeth.

"Bought it at a gift shop in Africa, Peaches." Spike cocked his eyebrow at him, and Angel growled.

"Angel, he has a soul it doesn't matter how he got it." Buffy said stepping between them Willow hopped up from her chair.

"Well it is really interesting though, I didn't even know there was a way to en-soul a vampire other then the curse, and as far as I can tell no one knows how to translate it." Willow said examining the glowing aura that was fading around Spike, Spike frowned Willow had more information then she should at this point in the time line. Things were already starting to change, but they had been researching his soul so I suppose it was to be expected.

"Well, the book said the gypsies might still know the curse." Xander offered pointing at one of the books in the stack.

"It's not a curse you prat, I did some business in Africa, no gypsies needed, and the rest is none of yours." Spike rolled his eyes, and tried not to lose his temper, they were assuming just because he had a soul he was a carbon copy of the blighter.

"He's not even willing to tell us how he got the soul how are we supposed to trust him?" Angel stepped forward to try and convince the group that he was evil.

"What reason has he given us not to trust him, he saved my life?" Buffy confronted him, and Spike almost doubled over with laughter, seeing his face as she defended him.

"Before he saved you, he killed at least two Slayers, and thousands of other innocent people we can't just trust him without question." Angel insisted trying to get Buffy to see his point of view, Willow tried to get in between them.

"Guys, Spike left." She told them, Angel growled whipping his head around to look for him, Buffy just sighed.

"See, he couldn't even stay to explain." Angel accused, Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"Right, he didn't want to be interrogated, not to mention you were more then a little fond of disappearing in the middle of important conversations." Buffy mumbled while everyone else tried not to look them in the eyes while they were fighting, since they both had a point.

After things settled down Buffy realized Spike had left his coat, Buffy picked it up and took it with her when she went home. Spike waited until after her situation with the Bezor before he went to pick it up.

"I hear you have my favorite coat love?" Spike said from her window, Buffy was sitting on her bed with his coat wrapped around her facing away from him. He slammed into the invisible barrier that kept him out when he smelled the blood.

"You're hurt invite me in." He growled through his teeth, Buffy looked over her shoulder at him.

"Worry much Spike, you can come in, but it's just a little cut." Buffy told him moving to stand up, before she could he was crouching in front of her with worry in his eyes.

"Let me see." He said his eyes revealing just how real his concern was, Buffy shook her head at him but rolled up her shirt revealing a long, thin slice from her navel to her rib.

"It's not that bad." Buffy told him, he shook his head springing up and getting the first aid kit he knew she had in her vanity and coming back to patch it up.

"Sit still, I'll patch it up and let you rest love, won't be a bother." Spike told her whipping the blood off her wound and bandaging it.

"How are you always here when I need you?" Buffy asked pulling her shirt back down, even though it was still stained with blood.

"It's what I do love, now what did this to you?" Spike asked brushing past her question, she scooted up in her bed to lay down.

"First you tell me how you got your soul." Buffy pouted laying back with his coat wrapped around her. That mixed with the thick sweet smell of Slayer blood and he might as well have been intoxicated.

"Bugger all, you'll be the death of me Slayer, I'll tell you but then you tell me who hurt you, so you can get some rest love." He told her sitting down on the edge of her bed leaning over and brushing the hair out of her face while she smiled up at him.

"I went chased a legend around the world, and I ended up in Africa, talked to a demon and went through the trials, and he granted my wish. I fought tooth and nail to become the man you're looking at love, but I don't pretend I'm not a monster, I may not be a knight in shining armor, and I'd be lying if I said you didn't smell like bloody ambrosia, but at least I'm man enough to admit it." Spike told her the short version, trying to leave out exactly why he fought so hard to get his soul.

"So it's like this demon jinni thing with a test?" Buffy asked, Spike laughed running his hand through his hair.

"It's a little more then that love, but basicly, now tell me who hurt you, so you can catch a few winks and heal up. Some thing's brewing love, and you need to be ready, I don't think we've seen the end of our troubles with Dru." Spike explained, Buffy went wide eyed at the mention of her name.

"No, love we'll talk about it after you tell me what happened and you get some rest, it's your birthday tomorrow and I won't have you knackered because of me." Spike insisted holding her shoulder down gently to keep her from sitting up and protesting.

"It was just some vampire with a sword, I already staked him, I just wanted to know about your soul." Buffy admitted, Spike shook his head tucking her in.

"Slayer, any random vampire sword or no could end you, if you lose focus, after your birthday we can train, your watcher can't teach you how to fight a stronger opponent." Spike said heading for the window.

"Hey mister grumpy, you could ask before you start planing my life." Buffy scowled at him, he smiled, that was his slayer, maybe she wouldn't let her friends push her around this time.

"Okay, ya, no orders, if you want to train, you can find me in Restfield love." Spike told her, moving to step back out onto the roof.

"What about your coat?" Buffy asked, Spike turned around with a coy smile.

"You keep it for now love, I like having an excuse to drop by." Spike told her disappearing out her window.

Buffy woke up the next morning horrified from a night of terror and went running to Angel just like last time, she still loved him and it made Spike sick, but it would never last and that was some comfort at least.

Spike sat in his crypt while the worst of this time line unfolded opening and closing the case with Buffy's gift in it, it was the sword that the Chinese Slayer had scared his eyebrow with and smaller box that had a delicate silver ring with three small blue stones in the knotting of the band.

He'd spent a long time looking for this blade, it was a well guarded relic, and the ring was one of his mother's heirlooms. He wanted to stop this, but Willow had made him promise, this was some cosmic event that had to happen or the whole world would change. Which made him sick, but he'd be there for Buffy, and save Jenny if he could.

"Buffy?" Spike said tentatively stepping into her room when he saw her crying, in all his time with her he'd never seen her like this.

"Spike!" She sobbed throwing herself into his arms crying so hard she could hardly breath, Spike scooped her up, moving over to the bed, holding her while she cried until she sprang up, he didn't stop her, he knew she had to help her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

He was still there waiting for her when she got back, which was the best thing that had happened since that stupid dream. She crawled back into bed with him curling up in his arms and letting go again, her tears stained his shirt, and he did everything he could to comfort her.

"Birthday's suck." She sobbed, he soothed her hair back gently kissing the top of her head.

"I brought you a present to help with that, a little something from my past that can keep you a little safer. It's not stunning jewelry, but I think you'll like it." Spike offered hopefully pulling the long thin package out of his new coat and handing it to her.

"What is it?" She asked sniffing and taking the old wooden box with a little red ribbon holding it closed.

"You have to open it your self love." He told her as she slipped the bow off opening the thin ornately carved cover. She pulled out the Katana with a hand crafted sheath and woven wrapped handle, it hummed with magic, it was light, balanced and the perfect fit for her.

"It's beautiful." She breathed sounding as happy as was to be expected considering what had happened to her.

"It's sacred, it belonged to one of your ancestors, it is the sword that gave my this scar, just one little piece of my history for you to hold onto." He told her, she leaned into him clutching the sword, while he held her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Spike." Buffy mumbled into his chest, he kissed the top of her head.

"Trust me love, you'd be just fine." He told her, she sighed snuggling into him taking comfort in his deep smoky leather smell.

"Will you teach me how to use it so I can kill Angel with it?" She asked sadly, he smiled nuzzling into her golden hair, he'd missed this so much.

"Anything you want love." Spike told her, he held her all night, they hardly even moved she was so comfortable. They started training a little on patrol the next night, but Buffy was soon distracted.

"Can you sniff out werewolves?" She asked when she met him for patrol that night, Spike furrowed his brow, thinking back to who she could be talking about.

"If I've seen them before, maybe, but I'm pretty sure I know who it is, tell willow to ask that Wanker Oz about it." Spike told her drawing his own sword on her, and attacking without warning.

"Wait, Oz, He's not, A werewolf." She said in between clashing sword strikes, she was getting better at this.

"I can't say anything more on that love, keep your footing." He ordered sweeping low, not a good tactic in a real fight, but something people used surprisingly often.

"Why don't, you like Oz?" she asked flipping over his blade, he pinned her to the ground straddling her, her arms trapped on the ground his face only inches from her's.

"Not fond of how he treats red, is all. You need to stop getting distracted, Angelous won't play fair." Spike told her in a deep rumbling whisper, that made his innocent words sound more like a come on.

"But he loves her." Buffy managed to mumble thrusting up and knocking him off balance enough to roll him off her and get her sword back. She leaped to her feet swinging around in time to stop his blade inches from her chest.

"It's none of my business love." He tried to cut the conversation off there, Willow had told him that he was not to effect her life at all if he could help it, she liked how it turned out for the most part.

"Fine, what are you doing on valentines day?" She asked, Spike was so shocked by her question that he took the tang of her blade to the face and fell to the ground.

"Well played love." He said rubbing his jaw and sitting back on his haunches, she flopped down next to him.

"Sorry, not really the best way to ask for a date hu, hey be my valentine or I'll slay you." Buffy sighed leaning against a head stone. Spike laughed putting his arm around her.

"Don't fret love, I'll be there, even dance if you fancy it pet." He told her, he knew she didn't often get normal holidays.

"Thank you." Buffy said leaning into him, it was nice to have someone who was actually there for her.

"Look at the love birds, didn't take you long to get over our little escapade did it lover?" Angelous laughed from the shadows, Spike leaped up pulling Buffy with him to they're feet and falling into a fighting stance.

"Bugger off, peaches!" Spike growled, Angelous laughed sauntering forward out of the shadows, he wasn't ready to kill her yet but it was always fun to teas.

"Not your fight Blondie, you never forget your first do you Buffy?" He leered, Spike growled getting ready to fight.

"Not a big worry peaches with all the hot air you're blowing, might as well just sit back and watch the Slayer cut that melon of a head of yours right off." Spike said cooly stepping back so Buffy could get a clean shot at him, witch she did before he had a chance to quip back.

"Wow now, slayer not time for the big show down yet." Angelous dashed back disappearing into the darkness.

"Told you, all hot air, don't fret on it love he'll bat you around a bit with quips and cheap tricks before he becomes a real problem, but you should change the locks so to speak, revoke his invite to your houses, and keep an eye on the calendar woman while you're at it, love." Spike told her, she looked pained, his being here may be making things easier, but she still loved him, he could see it in her eyes, it was sickening.

She talked to Giles about what Spike had told her before she went home, the next night she got ready excited to actually have a date for a dance, Spike showed up at the bronze, fashionably and frustratingly late. He swaggered in just as Buffy was starting to complain, Willow pointed him out to her, she hopped up going to him. Leaving Willow alone to ogle Oz since Xander and Cordy were gone.

"Got you a present love." He said tossing her a small thin wooden box. She caught it easily looking at it curiously. It creaked as it opened revealing a delicate silver necklace that came to a v encrusted with emerald that would bring out the green in her eyes.

"Wow, it beautiful will you, help me put it on?" she asked handing him the necklace and gathering up her hair. He nodded gladly leaning in only a hairs breath away from her when he clasped the delicate chain. It was nice not to be in a wheel chair in this time line.

"It's the nicest thing anyone has ever gotten me." She told him touching the necklace fondly, he smiled taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. He danced with her all night but he didn't push it any further, Buffy was getting a little frustrated but it was sweet.

Spike was dazzled by her absolutely struck breathless by getting to hold her all night but he couldn't take advantage of her he knew everything about her and he was doing his best no to use it to his advantage too much. He'd been nothing but brutally honest with her so far. He walked her home and was happy to see the crosses for the dis-invitation spell up.

"Here we are Slayer" He said as they got up to her deck, she was tucked comfortably under his arm she'd never felt so safe. She stopped by the door waiting for her good night kiss, but he just tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, with a smile and turned to leave.

"Sweet dreams pet." he said, she grabbed his arm before he could walk off and hugged him spontaneously, she wasn't ready to risk kissing him, but she'd had a good night for the first time since Angel.

"Thanks for being there tonight Spike, I needed this." She told him, he'd already known that but he wasn't about to tell her yet. He held her close and kissed the top of her head sweetly, wishing so badly that he could just take her right here, but he was going to do this right this time, take it slow.

"I'll never leave you, love, I swear." He whispered to her, she sighed letting him go, he disappeared as soon as he hit the shadows, but she knew he wasn't far away, he never was. She went inside where her mom was waiting for her, she handed her a long black box.

"Some one left these for you honey. Was it that nice boy that took you to the dance?" She asked, Buffy smiled she sure hoped so. She opened the box inside were red roses and a small white card that read: Soon. In fine black script.

"No these are from Angel." She scowled tossing them in the trash, her mom put her arm around her compassionately.

"I'm sorry sweety, but at least you've got someone who really cares about you now, you should bring him by for dinner." she said trying to change the subject, Buffy shook her head.

"Mom." she said running away from this conversation to go hide in her room, she could believe Giles had held out on her. What was happening soon?

When she closed her door Spike had to put his hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling when she saw him standing behind her open door.

"Didn't mean to give you a fright love, I just heard you talking about the flowers, I thought you might have questions." He told her trying not to smirk, she whacked him in the arm hard but it was hardly a love tap compared to how she was last time he'd known her, but he was decidedly less evil now too.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she whispered, Spike tried not to laugh when he thought of the last time he'd snuck up on Buffy before he came back here, she'd knocked him out cold for a whole day.

"You should have been able to sense me, like a tingle in the back of your neck, can you feel it love?" He asked looming over her, she closed her eyes to sense for him, and he was right, he wasn't touching her, but she could feel him like a ghost of a sensation, tingling like her whole body had fallen asleep.

"That feels so weird." She mumbled leaning into him to stop the tingly feeling, he smirked spinning around and falling onto the bed smoothly.

"Knowing when you're not alone is one of the best weapons a slayer has love. We can work on it next time we dance love." Spike told her, she smiled coming over to sit next to him.

"So are you here to tell me what's coming soon?" She asked knocking into him with her shoulder, he put his arm around her.

"He goes after everything you care about before he'll think about coming after you, keep an eye on fringe elements, love, that Calendar woman, your friends folks, but don't let your mum out of your sight." He told her, she cringed. Giles had said he was prone to brutal displays, but she was hoping he'd meant something less deadly to her loved ones.

"Will you help me, I can't watch everyone?" She asked, he put his arm around her in that way that always made her feel better.

"Don't fret love, that's what I'm here for." Spike told her, she shook her head leaning into him. Spike slid back so she could lean on him while she slept, he knew she'd had nightmares a lot while Angel was all evil.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day she went to see Giles to read up on the kind of things Angel had done before, Spike waited in the basement he'd knew about the half witted cupid's spell on the female population, he wasn't supposed to change anything for the rest of the gang, but he'd be damned again if he'd let that wanker Oz see her naked.

He scooped her up as she came down the stairs she was hard to hold onto, but he'd done his share of rat caching after he'd gotten his soul back. He sat behind boxes until Oz came down with a flash light.

"She's not down here you wank, toddle off." He called out, Oz nodded with his stoic silence, and left. Moments later Buffy changed back to her normal, very naked self in his lap. Despite his painful hard on, he managed to wrap his coat around her chivalrously.

"Spike, I seem to be having a slight case of nudity." She said looking horribly shocked, he tried not to laugh.

"At least you're not a bloody rat, Don't fret I brought clothes." He said handing her the paper bag he'd brought with her clothes in it. She stood up, his long leather duster covering her perfectly, but still managing to leave little to the imagination. She snuck to he other side of the crates he was sitting behind and got dressed as fast as she could. She came back scowling at him, she was in a tight lacy tank top and a short skirt with red heels.

"This is not exactly school attire." She huffed this time he couldn't help it, she was all huffy in her skank ware it was just so bloody cute.

"Neither is thigh high trench coat and nothing else, not that I'm complaining you'd bloody well dust me if you showed up on my door like that love." He joked she kicked him as he got up, he didn't even try and stop her.

They stayed down there until dark basically playing hide and seek to try and train Buffy's senses, and as soon as the sun went down, he walked her home, he knew she had to be there for Angels antics so he left early. He listened to her tell her mom about Angel in a round about sort of way the next night.

She had found the picture on her window sill and Willow had found the fish dead on her bed so they uninvited Angel from Willow's house, and he stayed away for there sleep over. He knew he had to start really changing things tomorrow and he didn't want to interfere with Willow if he could help it. The next night he waited in the hall while Jenny spoke to Giles.

"I spoke to Buffy today." Jenny said turning to look at him while he leaned on the door jam

"Oh, yes." He said in his flustered British way and went to sit on her desk.

"She said you missed me." She said coyly, he frowned looking even more flustered.

"Well, ah, she's a meddlesome girl." he told her trying not to look embarrassed.

"Rupert, ok I don't want to say anything if I'm wrong, but I may have some news. Now I need to finish up here could I see you later?" She asked apprehensively, Giles looked pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, yes, you could stop by my house." He told her, it was like watching a bloody soap and he'd not done that since Passions went off the air.

"Okay." She told him happily.

"Good." He said with a smile getting up to leave with a ridiculous smile, she watched him go. She got back to her work as soon as he left, he hid his presence as well as possible when Angel came in through the shadows just as Jenny finished her work.

"Angel." She gasped when she saw him getting up to run away. "How did you get in here?" she asked with fake confidence.

"I was invited the sign in front of the school 'rematia tran sicura edicatorum." Angel answered with infuriating familiarity, like this was just a friendly chat between old friends.

"Enter all ye who seek knowledge." She recited her fear seeping through her tone.

"What can I say I'm a knowledge seeker." He told her getting up, he was always funnier while he was evil.

"A, Angel I've got good news." she offered sounding ridiculous.

"I've heard you went shopping at the local boogidy boogidy store." He said walking over o the desk ominously and picking up her orb of thesela. "The orb of thesela, if memory serves this is supposed to summon a persons soul, from the ether, and store it until it can be transferred. You know what I hate most about these things?" He asked whipping it at the chalkboard behind her. "That they're so damn fragile. Must be that shoddy gypsy craftsman ship hu." He continued his psycho speech while she backed towards the door, for a gypsy she was kind of dim if she had run while he was still sitting about she might have made it out.

"I never cease to be amazed how much the world has changed in just the last two and a half centuries." He told her, he was right there, Spike missed cellphones and Mp3 players. "It's a miracle to me you put the secrets to restoring my soul in here." He said tossing the computer to the floor. "It comes out here, 'the ritual of restoration'. Wow, this brings back memories." He said ripping the paper up.

"Wait, that's your..." Jenny tried futilely it was funny how no one seemed to remember that he was a monster when he was soulless, but when he got his soul back everyone was so ready to say Angelous and Angel where two totally different people.

"My cure no thanks, been there, done that, de ja vu just isn't what it used to be. My isn't this my lucky day, computer, and the pages, looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone." He said crouching down by the fire coming from the computer, while the brainless Calender inched towards him. "And teacher makes three." He said in his game face she tried to run past him, which was stupid since there was a door behind her, and he grabbed her. Spike was afraid things might be going differently, he didn't want to have to step in while she could see him, but if he had to he would. Just when he was getting ready to go in Angel threw her out the door, she scrambled up and ran away.

"Oh good I need to work up an apatite first." He said moving to follow, Spike kicked him back into the room forcefully.

"Happy to oblige mate." Spike smirked punching him on the floor, Angel tossed him off sending him and the desk toppling over, Spike didn't feel great about this fight, he had more experience but he was still at a disadvantage since Spike didn't want to kill Angel. He needed to get his soul back and scamper off to L.A. Spike flipped up throwing a pencil at him, it stuck eraser deep in his chest only inches from his heart.

"You missed, but I guess that's to be expected you never were very bright." Angel jibed, Spike kept him busy until he was sure Jenny was gone. After he knew she'd lived he let Angel get in some good hits so he thought he was winning and then he ran away. He went to Giles house next, Jenny was there crying in Giles arms. Later that night after they'd uninvited Angel and put Jenny to sleep Giles armed up and went all Rambo on Angel. Spike called up Buffy and put her on the trail, Giles was wooping on Angel with a flaming bat and Spike grabbed Dru before she killed Giles.

"Ah, ah no fare going into the ring unless he tags you first." He told her, she clawed at him, and he tossed her as soon as he knew Giles was safe, and then he disappeared things were going quite similar so far, but at least Giles wouldn't have to lose anyone.

Spike hung back for a few days, Jenny didn't seem to be spilling about the soul thing yet, she seemed to want to re-make the program first. He was watching from the shadows when Buffy was sick she'd opted out of training, but she still had to patrol and she didn't even want to let him help. She was on this freaking independent kick since she blamed her self for Jenny almost dieing. He was tempted to tell Buffy, she would be dead if it weren't for him, but that would bring up the whole time loop thing and if he could avoid that he would.

"As long as I am alive Angels not going to kill any one else." Buffy told her friends.

"Aw, come on just one more." Angel mocked and they sprang into a fight that The scoobies had to save her from, but when she went down Spike was done watching. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Buffy?" Everyone asked in chores, they were too busy worrying about her to question his sudden arrival. He brought her to the hospital, she was burning up, he knew she'd be okay, but he still hated it.

"He disappeared before Giles or Joyce showed up, but he was waiting in the halls and after everyone else had settled in he snuck in and sat by the window in her room. She woke up in the middle of the night, and got up to wander the halls, he wanted to go to her, but he knew he wasn't supposed to stop her so he just followed her.

She stopped to listen to a doctor talk, and then she talked to two kids about the thing she had seen in her dream. He came up to her once she was done talking to them and helped her back to her room holding her close. He watched her sleep and disappeared when the sun came up and watched from afar while they talked about Death.

Spike left Flowers while they were out of her room, he wasn't fond of being part of the group, but he wanted her to know he was there for her. They chased the doctor Backer lead in circles since he knew it wasn't him that night he watched as the doctor died. She turned away in horror and he was there for her.

"Spike, what is that thing, why can't I see it?" She asked feeling rather hurt, Spike didn't have a lot of info on this one.

"Tell your watcher to look up Der kinduskad or something like that, I've heard of it, but I don't know much, it's name means child death, that's all I got love. You'll need to sick the scoobies on this one. Let's get you back to bed." Spike told her scooping her up and carrying her to her bed, she'd need sleep if she wanted to kill this guy. He held her while she slept and snuck out before dawn.

"How do you know this things name?" Giles asked her, she looked sheepish when she answered him.

"Spike told me." She answered, he could help but laugh at the ensuing argument, he avoided them until Buffy was out of the hospital, he wanted to be there when she remembered her cousins death but he let it be.

"Hey, do you want to go to some stupid school dance with me?" Buffy asked as she crawled out onto the roof with him, he laughed.

"You mean that Sadie Hawkins thing, ya sure thing love." He told her, he was impressed that she'd sensed him out here, and had known it was him.

"You're the best, so what are we doing tonight?" She asked, he looked at her sceptically.

"I believe you were going to the Bronze love, dancing, shiny shiny lights, hormones," Spike told her, she laughed hopping off the roof with him, they went to the Bronze together and danced, Buffy ended up on the balcony waiting while Spike got the drinks.

"Hey, I'm Ben, we had algebra two together last year." A wank in a purple shirt said as he came up behind her with his drink.

"Sorry, I pretty much repress any thing math related." She told him honestly.

"Miss. Jackson, second period, you sat in the seat three over one behind." He told her sounding completely pathetic.

"Oh ya I remember now it's the one with the desks and chalkboards and pencils and stuff right?" She said still not remembering the poor sod.

"Ya that's the one." He laughed, she smiled having dodged that bullet.

"Like a steel trap." She told him, Spike laughed as he came towards them still out of human ear shot.

"So I was wondering, you know the dance tomorrow night, are you going?" He started, Spike came up putting his arm around her.

"Piss off, you're too late and way out of your league lover boy." Spike told him, he hurried off, Buffy laughed.

"Jealous much?" She asked, he shrugged handing her, her drink.

"You looked like you could use a hand, but if you want me to bring the sod back, so you can get your puppy love on, I still can love." Spike said moving to follow the boy, Buffy grabbed him tapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"I gotta get out of here love, too many hormones, you swing by the school, see the watcher, and I'll meet you at Restfield." Spike told her and let her go say good bye to her friends. He disappeared for the next few days he knew Buffy had to have the stupid poltergeist episode with Angel. He didn't like it, but it had to happen.

"Spike, oh thank God, I feel so gross, I got all possessed and kissed Angel." She complained, Spike growled, but kept his cool. He silently opened the door to the bathroom, where he'd drawn her a bubble bath, and had her favorite song playing.

"You are my hero." She said running up and hugging him. "How do you always know the right thing to do?" She asked him, he looked away, that was not really something he wanted to answer.

"I have my ways, Slayer." He said, which wasn't really a lie, he went to the window to let her take her bath. "Sweet dreams love." He said disappearing she shook her head at him, it was like he was some kind of freaking monk or something. Why didn't he ever want to kiss her, or anything, wasn't she attractive? He didn't seem like the take it slow kind of guy, he'd go on dates with her, but it was like she'd suddenly turned into Spike's version of Xander. He'd never even used her name.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't find him to invite him to the swim teams victory party so she ended up sitting on the freezing beach and talking to Cameron, the swim team jock. He was nice enough and some how she got roped into a date that she agreed to more to punish Spike for being nowhere to be found then because she really liked him.

She wanted to beat her head in after listening to this guy babel, then the guy got grabby and she had to beat the guy. Then she got in trouble for it, this school sucked so hard. She went to the library to complain about this crap. Something had eaten one of the swim teams best swimmers to boot, this was major league weird.

Spike watched while the figured out the sea monster madness, Jenny was staying at Giles' house now, they seemed happy, and Spike was pretty sure Jenny had almost reconstructed her program, Angel would be back in the world of the soulful soon, hopefully before Acathla reared it's ugly head, he knew how hard that had been for her to send him to hell with his soul.

"Spike, hey." Buffy said climbing out on the roof with him, he smiled laying his coat out for her to sit on.

"I hear you found the cure for what ails, re-cursing your ex tumble." Spike said, Buffy got this guilty look in her eyes, Spike knew she still loved him, but it wasn't that same soul crushing love she'd had before.

"Ya, Jenny re-translated the curse, we were going to do it tonight." Buffy frowned, leaning on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do when Peaches is back to his old ways love?" Spike asked, the timing was good at least, he was pretty sure they didn't have Acathla yet.

"I don't know, I mean some part of me still loves him, but after everything I just don't know." She told him, he put his arm around her.

"I get it love, I do, I'm here whatever you choose." Spike leaped down pinning the lithe colored girl to the ground in his game face, She tried to fight him back, but he was far more practiced then she.

"Kendra, Spike let her up." Buffy called landing beside him, he got up carefully, Kendra got up too glaring at him.

"Who is dis fool?" She asked pointing at him, Buffy laughed at the two of them all glaring and posturing at each other.

"Kendra, this is Spike, yet another vampire, he has a soul, one that doesn't float off if he stops brooding. Spike this is Kendra, the other Slayer, she was chosen when I drowned killing the master, both of you play nice." Buffy told them, Spike nodded, he wasn't great at getting off on the right foot with slayers, he'd only ever seen her once before, and he didn't want to get too close to her, since she had to die soon.

"You two should catch up, I'll see you after, night love." He told her wandering off, Kendra glared at her.

"Are you dating anoder vampire?" Spike heard her ask, he laughed going off to find Angel to make sure the ritual worked, with Jenny's help it should go better this time, but it was better safe then sorry, since it had failed the first time they'd tried it.

Spike watched as Angel and Dru went to steal Acathla, he knew Dru couldn't open the thing alone, so if this worked the world would be safe again and with any luck no one would get to torture Giles. Spike watched as Angel suffered through getting his soul back a second time before he went to see what Buffy was doing.

"here in case the curse does not succeed this is my lucky stake, I've killed many vampires with it, I call it mister pointy." Kendra told her offering her well carved smooth stake.

"You named your stake?" Buffy asked in disbelief why would anyone name a stake?

"Yes." Kendra answered looking rather embarrassed about it, Buffy smiled.

"Remind me to get you a stuffed animal." Buffy said taking the stake and heading out to see if the curse had worked. He didn't go with her though, he stayed behind to watch when Dru and her flunkies came for revenge, it all went pretty much the same when Dru killed Kendra, then Spike dropped in killing the flunkies and driving Dru away before anyone else got hurt. Spike hated that he had to let this happen but he still hid the body and made sure when the cops showed up moments later there was nothing to be found.

Buffy didn't need to deal with this too, he got Willow and Xander to the hospital, Giles drove, he didn't seem too bad off, but Jenny needed a few stitches. Giles helped him bring everyone in they blamed the injuries on a mugging. Spike was ready to ditch when Giles stopped him.

"Thank you Spike, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't dropped in, why did you?" Giles asked still up on the suspicion towards the big bad.

"What does a bloke have to do to prove he's here to help, I saved the Slayer, saved your girl, saved you. I bloody well give up." Spike huffed glaring at him then moving to leave.

"You're right, I'm sorry Spike, you've proven to be a better man and we should take that into account, I'll do what I can to trust you." Giles told him offering Spike his hand, Spike took it with a manly British hand shake.

"I appreciate it watcher." Spike said wandering off to find Buffy and Angel, he just hoped that they weren't all over each other, he'd had enough gore fore the evening, which he thought really showed how much he'd grown as a person.

They were in the mansion, he was in a corner looking all broken, while Buffy crouched near by. Spike did his best not to sneak up on her, she wasn't fond, and he knew she wouldn't exactly be in the best mood, he knew Angel came on as sort of a blank slate right after he got his soul back, then things got worse. They'd kissed he could smell it on her, but he just stood behind her waiting.

"Spike, he just remembered what happened, he's a little shaken." Buffy told him, Spike nodded he got that more then anyone.

"He's a little more then that, imagine being the worst type of person you could imagine and then suddenly feeling bad about all of it. It's bloody torture. We're not all evil without a soul, but we don't have a moral compass so there's no guilt." Spike told her she cringed, she couldn't even imagine the pain he was in.

"Why are you here Spike?" Angel growled at him, Spike shrugged.

"Just came to make sure you didn't need a stake to lean on." Spike said sarcastically, Angel laughed.

"Can always count on you for a pointy demise, thank you Spike for stopping me before, I managed not to do too much damage this time, and I think I owe that to you two." Angel said getting up Spike turned to Buffy.

"I actually came to tell you Kendra's dead, Dru killed her, I brought everyone else to the hospital, Xander broke his arm, Giles got a decent crack on the head, and Jenny needed some stitches, but Willow, we couldn't wake her up." Spike told her she looked horrified.

"Kendra, how, why didn't you save her?" She pleaded, Spike just looked away guiltily, Buffy punched him full force in the chest knocking him down, she followed him down beating him, it was like your normal girly chest pounding when they're sad only with slayer strength.

"Lay it all on me Slayer." He said wrapping his arms around her until she stopped struggling and just cried into his chest. Angel watched the display in confusion, so much must have happened while he was gone.

They all went to the hospital when they got there Willow was up and Angel spent most of the time apologizing for the things he'd done, there easy acceptance made Spike wish he'd let him go to hell. They spent the summer trying to get Angel back on his feet again so Spike kept his distance they still patrolled together and trained, but the after hours quality time was all but non existent now.

He'd told Buffy when she'd asked that she needed to make a choice where Angel was concerned before he got any closer. Buffy was all pouty about it, but Spike was doing his best to stick to his guns on this one, he knew Angel would leave eventually plus it gave him enough time to get the ring of Amara, he couldn't use it yet, but he was glad to have it.

Since Angel hadn't gotten sent to hell Buffy hadn't told her mom about the slaying or ditched town so there was no party when the zombies struck, and they got the mask with zero casualties. Angel was back as part of the gang, but what he and Buffy had going on was still unclear, but he knew a sure way to goad her into picking, faith was headed into town soon.

They went to the Bronze that night, both Angel and Spike where there it was incredibly awkward, none of them knew Spike well, and they where all still a little wary of Angel. They scared off Scott before he could get close. Right on cue Cordy brought up Faith and her skank dance with the vampire.

"check out slut o rama and her disco Dave. What was the last thing that guy danced to Casey and the sunshine band?" Cordy said sitting down with Xander. Everyone looked at him curiously now, Spike shrugged.

"Smells dead pet, maybe that is the last bloody thing he danced to." He said as Faith lead the man out to the ally.

"C's right, I don't think that guy thrives on sunshine." Buffy, Spike, and Angel all got up together to go slay the guy, Spike looked a lot less worried then the others. Outside in the ally Faith was beating up on the guy.

"It's okay I got it you're ah, Buffy right? I'm Faith." She said head butting the guy and tossing him into a chain-link fence.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say there's a new slayer in town." Oz offered, Spike rolled his eyes at him, God he hated that wank. Red deserved so much better.

"Can I borrow that?" She asked after beating on him for a while, she snagged Buffy's stake and dusted the guy.

"Thanks B couldn't have done it without you." Faith said handing the stake back to Buffy and walking by she stopped looking at Angel and Spike.

"Are these two vamps?" Faith asked looking at them, Spike smirked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Spot on pet, you wanna go a round?" he asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Damn B I heard you were kinky but two vamp boy toys, I'm impressed." Faith joked, Angel went to get offended and so did Buffy, but Spike beat them to it.

"Trust me pet, if that was true, she'd only need one." Spike leered, Faith nodded ogling him.

"I like this one, come on, I'm starving, I could eat a horse. Isn't it crazy how Slaying always makes you hungry and horny?" Faith commented, Spike knew she was right, and his knowing glance made Buffy blush.

"Well sometimes I crave a non fat yogurt afterwords." Buffy said as they went inside to eat and listen to Faith tell tails and explain how her watcher was awal.

"Something occuring now you both kill vamps and who cold blame you, but I'm wondering on your position on werewolves." Oz brought up looking nervous.

"Oz is a werewolf." Willow offered, also looking nervous.

"It's a long story." Buffy added in looking at Faith with anticipation.

"I got bit." Oz boiled the story down.

"Apparently not that long." Buffy corrected feeling a little slighted

"Hey as long as you don't go scratching at me or humping my leg we're 5x5 ya know." Faith shrugged with her simple answer.

"Fair enough." Oz nodded.

"The vamps though they better get there asses to death con 1 cause you and I are gunna have fun, ya know watcherless and fancy free" Faith said sounding excited about it.

"Watcher less?" Buffy asked looking confused.

"Didn't yours go to England too?" She asked, Spike laughed.

"Watcher's not really up with the council, he doesn't play well with others." Spike offered sarcastically. They took her to Giles to corroborate her story in the library. Giles told us she was right and gave Buffy a new assignment. Buffy and Faith went to Buffy's after school Spike met them in the cemetery afterwords.

"You birds ready for a few good kills?" Spike asked, he sounded different then he usually did, Buffy was all pouty already.

"So Blondie what's your deal with the whole cuddly vamp thing, my watcher had like no info on you?" Faith asked Spike stood to the left of Faith making Buffy feel even more left out.

"Not much to tell, lived died, murdered my way across the world, got myself a soul, lots of mojo, now I'm here. Word around town is there's a new big bad that followed you in, you two birds want to see what we can dig up?" he asked, they patrolled and kicked ass, Spike seemed to fight as well with Faith as he did with Buffy. He left them to deal with Kakistos by them selves.

"I see you killed Kakistos with out me love, you birds get to have all the fun." Spike said sitting on her bed, she looked sad, Spike had no idea why. "What's wrong love?" He asked getting up and going over to her.

"Do you think Faith is hot?" She asked looking at him suspiciously he furrowed his brow at her in confusion.

"The bird's a looker, not really my type though love, why?" Spike asked putting his arms on her shoulders, she smiled leaning into him.

"Angel's leaving, he told me I had to choose between you two, so I did, and he's leaving tonight for L.A." Buffy told him, he pulled her into him kissing the top of her head.

"You picked me?" He asked whispering in her ear, taking in her sweet sent and the feel of her in his arms hoping for the first time that the night might end with more.

"You're the guy, Spike you've never left me, never let me down when I needed you, you're the only person in the whole world I can say that about. I don't know how you feel about me, but I'd rather take that risk then lose you." Buffy admitted with more honesty about her feelings then he'd heard ever that didn't require torturing her emotionally for months first.

"Buffy, no matter what, you'll never get rid of me love." He promised her she snuggled up to him, and he scooped her up and pulled her back into the bed holding her while she slept, it was the best nights sleep she'd gotten since that night with Angel.

That's how it went for a long time, Jenny left soon after Angel, Giles was heart broken but by the school year they were back to normal. He helped with the Jeckel and Hyde guy Snapped his neck actually, he wanted to be righteously indignant but he knew how crazy love could make a man, but he wouldn't stand anyone threatening Buffy. They had finished patrolling and Spike was kicking off his boots to crawl in bed with her, just to hold her like every night.

"Hey do you want to go to the dance with me?" Buffy asked when she came back into the room dressed for bed.

"Okay, ya, why not, what dance is it love?" He asked pulling the covers back for her, she slid under them laying on him.

"It's the homecoming remember, I've been running for the homecoming queen, how have I not told you that I've been kind of crazy about it?" Buffy said thinking back on the last week, she hadn't seen him as much because of the race, so it wasn't that odd.

"I'm aware love, you've been a bit out of it lately, I try to tune out you're fully crazed rants. Don't get me wrong love, I like listening to you, but when you started talking about the race for the Homecoming queen you get hard to follow." to his surprise she just laughed punching him on the arm.

"Just dress nice okay, I'm really excited to go." Buffy told him, he nodded kissing the top of her head, which was depressingly as intimate as they'd gotten so far.

"I'll be there love, tux and all." He promised, Buffy smiled closing her eyes, safe and content with him. Spike begrudgingly let Cordy take the limo with Buffy, he didn't want to meet her at the dance, but he knew she had to do the whole Slayer fest thing. He waited uncomfortably in the shadows with a white rose corsage for her. Never in his un-life had he felt so out of place, it was like he was that simpering William again.

"Finally, you look like you got in a spot of violence love, did I miss the fun?" Spike asked handing her the elegant white rose. "You look smashing love." Spike added in when he saw her little half pout.

"kicked butt, but 'm glad it's over, I just want to hear them announce the queen drink some spiked punch and dance with you." She told him, he pulled her in to a loving embrace, and they turned to listen to who would get to be queen, she held her breath when the guy said it was a tie, but then it wasn't them.

"I got you something just for this occasion." Spike told her taking out a ornate silver hair clip that looked like a tiara but wasn't tacky.

"What would I do without you?" She asked with a huge smile while he clipped it into her hair.

"You'd be fine love, but I do my best." Spike told her spinning into a dance, they spent the whole night dancing. Later that week she was pedaling chocolate milkbars by the dozens, Spike knew what they were but bought some any ways since she had snuck out to come see him, Spike had decided to teach her ti chi mostly because it worked on control, she had more then enough power, but she wasn't very good at controlling it.


	7. Chapter 7

"That's for you it's fresh from the butcher." She said after they trained handing him the paper bag she'd brought, in all his years she'd never brought him blood unless he was immobile.

"You're bribing me into taking those bloody things off your hands aren't you love?" He asked opening one of the candy bars, he didn't know if they'd effect him, but it seemed like fun, he was sick of being responsible and keeping secrets.

"You caught me, I'd bribe you with kisses, but you still haven't kissed me." Buffy slipped in a not so subtle way. He finished off his third bar of chocolate tossing the paper at the trash bin, he grabbed her pulling her close. He kissed her passionately picking her up and pinning her to the wall his hands on her ass.

"Oh, Spike, mm, wait, I, mm I need to get home before, mm, someone misses me." Buffy said reluctantly, Spike let her down still kissing her, he was glad she had to go, in the back of his head he knew he couldn't do this, but he wanted her so bad.

"Sweet dreams love." He said kissing her goodnight she'd never felt so tempted in her life, he was a way better kisser then Angel, then she could have even imagined. She just wanted to melt into him and never stop kissing him, but she couldn't. She needed to get home.

She got scolded when she got home since both Giles and her mother were waiting for her to get home. The next day everything started getting crazy, Spike was at the bronze waiting for her with all the other crazy grown ups. He was wrapped around her as soon as she waved to him kissing her neck sending a shiver to her core. She nearly had to restrain him to keep him from jumping her, and when he wasn't humping her leg he was thanking Willow for sending him back, which made no sense, but she didn't have time to deal with that until after she dealt with the candy.

After she dealt with the candy, Spike just disappeared for days, he was kicking himself for eating that stupid candy. He just didn't want to keep lying to her, he wanted her to know everything about him, he wanted her to love him, but if he spilled he risked driving her away.

"Spike!?" Buffy called out slamming the door open, Spike climbed up from the lower level in nothing but tight black jeans.

"Buffy, love, what do you need?" He asked as innocently as he could in that position, she was struck silent for a second.

"You, what the hell, you just vanished, after you kissed me like that, I, you just, what the hell!" She yelled at him, he cringed looking away from her.

"I'm sorry love, I just, I'm trying to do this right." Spike said, Buffy charged up to him furiously slapping him across the face.

"How could you just ditch like that, I thought you'd left, everyone always leaves after I get close to them, and you were just gone." Buffy was still yelling, but her voice was tight, and and she was crying.

"Buffy, love I'll never leave you, you have my word, I'm yours love, forever, you can't get rid of me that easy." He told her while she cried falling into his arms, he held her gently.

"Then why did you disappear after you kissed me?" She asked, spike kissed the top of her head reassuringly.

"I never wanted to go that fast love, I've screwed this up too many times before, I was under the influence of those sodding candy bars." Spike told her, she shook her head backing away so she could look at him.

"See, what is that, why do you know everything, and say things like that, why did you thank Willow for sending you back, what does that mean?" She asked looking understandably confused, Spike cringed sitting back on the sarcophagus.

"It's a long story love, please don't make me tell it." Spike pleaded running his hand through his hair, she looked at him with terrified confusion his reaction made her need to know even more.

"I have time." She told him needing to know or she'd just beat her self up with what ifs.

"Right, well before I got my soul I was evil, I was with Dru and we came here, I tried to kill you a dozen times over before I got a chip in my head that stopped me from hurting people, you and yours took me in, and I fell in love with you, but you couldn't love a monster, so I got my soul for you, I died for you, they brought me back and I found you again, and we were happy but then you died, and I couldn't cope, I fell apart love, and Willow sent me back to make it right. I woke up in my body seven years earlier, I've tried not to change anything, and I don't know everything but it's different this time. I saved Jenny, and Angel, it's so different now. I didn't want to take advantage of you love." Spike tried to explain she stumbled backwards in shock.

"You, you what, you came back from a time when we were, what were we even?" She asked him, he crossed his arms looking reluctant.

"You were my fiance, we'd been through a lot, but in the end it was just some random vamp that ended you, I didn't even have time to say goodbye. That's not the point though love, you're not the same, and neither am I love, take it or leave it that's who I am, sorry I lied but sod all I couldn't bring myself to tell you, to hurt you." Spike told her tears in his eyes, his face an emotionless mask, but his eyes couldn't lie.

Buffy ran like she always had it was painfully familiar the Gwendoline Post incident came and went, and things died down for a long time without Spike's postal moment when he kidnapped Willow, the couple were never caught cheating, Cordy was never run through, Spike managed to stage catching Red with Xander so that put an end to her and Xander. Anya showed up but instead of Cordy she had her sights set on Buffy.

He didn't know exactly what she wished for but she ended up destroying her necklace all the same, so bullet dodged there, Anya was a big part of the future and if she hadn't been turned human nothing would go the same. Cordy broke up with Xander a few weeks later because she was going to leave for L.A. at the end of the year.

The first reared it's ugly head around Christmas, messing with his head, and Buffy's she dealt with it without ever even speaking to him. He left her his gift on her window sill, a simple silver banded bracelet with the words tabula rasa engraved in it. Spike was going crazy with waiting Buffy was way better at avoiding him in this reality. Buffy didn't even come to him when MOO rose up with that Hansel and Gretel demon.

Buffy's eighteenth birthday was coming up, he knew she'd need someone, so he was following her on her patrols keeping an eye on her, he knew she could feel him but she seemed to be ignoring him. She was talking to Willow about the ice show her father was going to take her to witch made him cringe, then she studied with Giles, she was drugging her, and he knew it. She got faint fighting a vampire in the park.

He nearly staked her with her own stake, Spike yanked him off her ripping his heart out with his bare hands. He turned around helping her up, she was so shaken she didn't even quip at him. She was shaking she let him hold her for a moment.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered looking horrified, Spike looked at her sympathetically.

"I couldn't tell you love, drugs maybe sickness even a curse, you should ask the watcher, let me walk you home love." He offered, she looked panicked.

"Sick I can't be sick my dad's coming to take me to the ice show, we do it every year for my birthday, if I canceled it would break his heart." Buffy mumbled, she let him put his arm around her leading her back towards her house. She didn't talk the whole way back to her house, but she also didn't slap him so that was a step in the right direction.

The next day she talked to Giles about it, and her friends they had her taking it easy but when she got home she found the flowers and balloons with the sorry I'm an ass card from her father. She cried that night, he sat outside her window ready to be there for her if she asked, and hating that he couldn't be.

She went in to study with the watcher again, he didn't even listen while she begged him to take her to the ice show. She stared into the large blue crystal while he betrayed her yet again, Spike was so tempted to go in and stop him, but Willow had been very clear that this had to happen.

She left still with no answers, the next day it really hit her, some random jock swatted her down like the school girl she was. She was so scared and rightfully so everything she'd based her life on was gone, draining away like water in a sieve. They researched long into the night trying to figure out what was wrong with her, Spike wanted to tell her, but like Giles he couldn't.

"Spike." She showed up at his crypt calling out to him sheepishly.

"Buffy, how are you love?" Spike asked, she fell into his recliner by his TV looking scared and helpless.

"Do I get my powers back, I'm just, suddenly there's a chance that my callings a wrong number." Buffy pleaded, she wasn't as terrified now, but she had so many more questions. "What if I never get my powers back, what if I just hide under my bed like a scared little kid?" Buffy looked to him for answers.

"Don't fret love, this doesn't last, you have my word." Spike told her sitting on the arm of the chair, she leaned into him. "I got you something love, to tide you over." Spike took out a small black bag. She opened it curiously, inside she found a key chain of mace and an elegant braided silver cross necklace.

"Thank you." She said honestly grateful, they talked about her possibilities for a while and then she walked home, he followed her secretly laughing at her comment about wishing he'd walked her home, and very tempted to step in when they chased her.

"When I hit him it felt like my arm was broken it hurt so much, I can't be just a person, I can't be helpless like that, Giles please we have to figure out what's happening to me." She pleaded to him, he pulled the case out of his bag setting it open on the table.

"It's an organic compound of muscle relaxants and adrenal suppressants, the effect is temporary, you'll be your self again in a few days." He told her, she reached out in disbelief touching the vial of amber liquid.

"You?" Was all she could say, he took off his glasses looking put upon and tired.

"It's a test Buffy, it's given to the slayer once she, if she reaches her eighteenth birthday. The slayer is disabled and then entrapped with a vampire foe, whom she must defeat in order to pass the test. The vampire you were to face has escaped, his name is Zachary Kraylich, as a mortal he murdered and tortured over a dozen women before he was committed to an asylum for the criminally insane, when a vampire..." He stopped his speech when Buffy threw the box at him weakly.

"You bastard, all this time you saw what it was doing to me, all this time and you didn't say a word." She was standing now tears staining her face

"I wanted to..." He started but once again he was cut off.

"Liar." She accused him.

"In matters of tradition and protocol I must answer to the council, my roll in this was very specific, I was to administer the injections and to direct you to the old boarding house on Prescott lane." Giles tried to explain, Buffy covered her ears

"I can't, I can't hear this." She sobbed shacking her head willfully.

"Buffy please." Giles pleaded, she stopped looking up at him the raw hurt in her eyes the betrayal cut at Giles worse then any mortal weapon ever could.

"Who are you? How could you do this to me?" She asked so broken by what was happening, she couldn't even think straight.

"I am deeply sorry Buffy, and you have to understand..." He was cut off again when he went to touch her arm.

"If you touch me I'll kill you." Her voice cracked as she made her very real threat.

"you have to listen to me because I told you this the test is invalidated, you will be safe now I promise you. Now what ever I have to do to deal with Kraylich, and to win back your trust." He pleaded tears in his eyes.

"You stuck a needle in me you poisoned me." She threw her words at him like daggers, and they ripped through his heart.

"What's going on?" Cordy asked as she walked into the library "Oh God is the world ending, I have to research a paper on Bosnia for tomorrow, but if the worlds ending I'm not going to bother." Cordy broke the atmosphere of the room with practiced efficiency. Buffy started to walk away but Giles stopped her.

"You can't walk home alone it isn't safe." Giles told her, she shook her head.

"I don't know you." She told him Cordy looked at them confused.

"Did something take her memory, he's Giles, Giiilless. He hangs out here a lot." Cordy offered her uninformed opinion.

"Cordilia will you please drive me home?" Buffy asked, Cordy sobered up real quick at that.

"Of coarse, but if the world doesn't end I'm gonna need a note." Cordy said walking Buffy out, Spike waited as Joyce got kidnapped and Buffy killed the vamp who'd taken her. He knew he couldn't help so instead he chain smoked. He'd never been much of a sidelines kind of guy, it really grated on his nerves.

He was very pleased to watch her ream on the council, they still fired Giles, but it was good, it helped him re build his relationship with her. Spike came out of the stacks while Giles treated her wounds.

"I could kill him for you if you want love." He offered, they laughed and after Giles tended her wounds he walked her home. He even got invited to the group lunch to meet Buffy's mom, it seemed he was back on the good side for now.

"So this is the infamous Spike, it's nice to meet you." Joyce said shaking his hand, Spike smiled with a polite nod.

"The pleasures mine, Miss Summers." Spike offered, they all took there places around the counter, Buffy made sure the curtain was closed. They all talked for a long time, Spike no longer had the keys to the kingdom with Buffy, but it was nice to get to talk to her again.

The sister hood of Je was in town soon afterwords Spike helped them take on the nest, the next night he went in to help them research, this one was big the hell-mouth was actually opened this time, but he didn't have a lot of details. Buffy and Spike went out to patrol after minimal studying they were restless.

Willy's was wrecked they had to call an ambulance for him, but he gave them some good information, it was all going down tonight, he told them to think about how they wanted to spend there last night on earth. They faced down the demons, and resealed the hell mouth it went surprisingly smooth, a good spot of violence some chanting and the world was saved yet again.

"I'm glad you came back Spike, I don't know how everything happened for you but I just get this feeling like things would be so much worse without you. I know I had a major case of the wiggens before but I'm over it. Not quite ready to be back in a relationship, but I'm getting there." Buffy told him, he took what he could get. Buffy still wasn't back to training and snuggles she patrolled with Faith most nights, but they talked again, and that was something.

Wesley showed up just as Balthazar's minions started cropping up again and in force, Buffy and Faith were about to get in a world of trouble, he had talked to Faith about it before he'd come back she'd told him that under no circumstances was he to stop her from killing that man, it had molded who she became, and she didn't want to risk turning out differently.

He kept his word and left them alone until after the kill but as soon as she left the ally he was waiting for her.

"Did you at least hide the body love?" Spike asked when she came over looking guilty, Buffy jumped she was crying already.

"She killed him, Spike, I felt him die." She sobbed, he came over wrapping his arms around her compassionately.

"I know love, but right now Balthazar has Giles." Spike told her they rushed off to save them.

"The man who has my amulet what is his name!?" Balthazar's strained voice bellowed.

"They call me spike." He said dropping down into the fray, they fought them back killing Balthazar, and Spike walked her home afterwords.

"You'll be alright love, this isn't the first time a slayer has hit an innocent the council judges the severity of the crime, and she'll be punished accordingly, it's not as bad as it seems. Don't fret love you didn't do anything wrong, and what Faith did was an accident." Spike reassured her effectively. She let him stay with her that night adamant that it was a one time thing.


	8. Chapter 8

She talked to Faith the next day and everything got complicated Faith was all nonchalant about it, and that night the cops turned up asking a bunch of questions. Buffy cried to him and he told her the truth she had to come clean, not the advice he'd usually give, but it was what she needed. She went to Willow next, she just wasn't ready to tell Giles.

Giles was the next step and by then Faith was pedaling the false guilt and Spike was waiting for Wesley, Faith didn't want to miss the act that changed her life, but there was nothing to say he needed to let the Nancy ruin her rehab.

"Hello Nancy, I don't believe we met, you can call me Spike, but you might know me better as William the bloody." Spike said grabbing Wesley by the collar and tossing him in his Desodo, Wesley looked terrified as Spike pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked a quiver in his lip, Spike had called Angel to come deal with Faith, he was a way better mopy it'll all be okay kind of guy.

"You are a magnificent poof, you were about to go home and call your council and ruin everything, she can be helped, but not by you, and certainly not by those wankers. If you tried to take her in all you'd get is one brassed off murderous slayer. Let us help her." Spike told him letting him out on some random street corner, well pushing him out while he was still moving.

He didn't change it much, just enough that when Wesley went to get her she escaped right off no council poking at her, she still saved Buffy and went to the Mayor, but at least it was a little less for her to handle. They had the council shrink thing going on in town so Spike was sort of out of eye shot, it was heavy on the awkward for a few days while Angel tried to help Faith, but he'd left by now

Spike was at the Bronze later that week, the dingo's were playing so the gang was likely to show up. Also he could remember exactly what, but something was supposed to go down tonight, so there he was munching on a blooming onion and getting soused.

Dead Willow showed up and had Buffy running back to the library with tears in her eyes they seemed to think Willow was dead. Spike waited though, Anya came and sat next to him

"What a day give me a beer." Anya ordered, before he could demand an Id, Spike slid her the second beer he'd ordered.

"Anyanka right?" Spike said, Anya looked at him like he was the messiah.

"You know me?" She asked, drinking her beer down, Spike nodded.

"I knew Halfrek, a long while back pet." Spike told her, they talked for a few minutes before Willow came back with a cadre of vampires, Anya went to talk to her, and Spike left to get Buffy.

"So love are you aware that Red is terrorizing the town with a gang of vamps?" Spike asked giving there Willow a curt nod.

"Where?" Buffy asked looking worried.

"The Bronze, with about ten flunkies or so." Spike told them they all moved to head out.

"We'll figure out who she is after we stop the blood bath." Willow went back to grab the trank gun and bagged herself a doppelganger, so they went back to lock her up.

"It's horrible! That's me as a vampire, I'm so evil and skanky, and I think I'm kinda gay." Willow rambled to Buffy.

"Willow, just remember a vampire's personality has nothing to do with the person it was." Buffy tried to reassure her, but Spike wasn't letting that one slide.

"Bullocks, a vampire is the purest form of who they once were, they are who that person would be with no boundaries, no inhibitions, Red you're one kinky witch under all that meek fluffy exterior." Spike told her she squeaked looking rather put off by that idea, Buffy glared, he shrugged, it was true and Spike wasn't big on sugar coating things.

"so, ah, what do we do now?" Xander asked hoping to change the subject off of kinky Willow.

"We still have to go to the bronze." Giles said, also trying not to think about what that meant about Willow.

"Even if dead Red told them to wait they won't wait long before they feed, Flunkies aren't known for there listening skills." Spike offered they all knew he was right.

"So we charge in, much in the style of John Wayne?" Xander asked looking around at the group.

"High casualty risk, I haven't any other plan though." Giles responded, not pleased with his lack of strategy.

"I have a really bad idea." Buffy said with her hand raised, that's how they ended up sending Willow in all leathered up. Buffy and Spike waited outside killing the stragglers as Red sent them out to them. They charged in when they heard her scream, they got in a decent spot of violence before they caught dead Red and sent her back to her world.

Buffy made him take her on an actual date movie and all, Spike picked the raunchiest one which made Buffy more then a little awkward.

"Bloody brilliant film." Spike laughed at her deep blush and her heady sent, Faith pulled her away to patrol which was lame. He missed getting sweaty with her on a nightly basis but he persevered.

"So what's this ascension thing mean?" Xander asked, Spike leaned back onto the table.

"They are about ascending into demon form, it's not a common demonic term because only humans can do it." Spike explained they got to work studying up on the whole process, Spike ditched after a few minutes, he wasn't a big studier.

"Spike?" He heard someone call out from the top side of the crypt, Spike climbed up pulling his shirt on.

"What can I do ya for Slayer?" Spike asked disappointed by which Slayer was at his door.

"I got no where else to go. Look I hate asking for help, but I'm asking, cause, I'm in trouble, like the real bad kind." Faith explained shutting the door behind her, Spike nodded leading her to the lower level.

"So who'd you kill, doesn't smell human?" Spike asked falling back onto his bed.

"A demon, but damn I'm starting to scare my self, scared of what I am of what I'm becoming, a straight up cold blooded killer. Like you." Faith said sitting down next to him.

"Ya it's a rush, but it'll kill you pet." Spike told her, she nodded showing him her hands.

"I think I just came down to earth on this. I don't want to end up the way everyone said I would, dead, or alone, or a loser." Faith offered, Spike gave her a look of understanding.

"Not gonna happen pet." Spike promised her she scooted closer so she could talk face to face.

"What if it's too late for me." she said shaking her head.

"It's not." Spike told her.

"Spike, I'm so scarred." She said hugging him, he put one arm around her awkwardly, as much as he'd tried as a human he'd never been good at this words crap, this was Angels forte, Spike was an action kind of guy.

"You're all right pet." Spike reassured her, she backed up slowly leaning in to kiss him, he stopped her gently.

"Don't get me wrong pet you're a looker, but I don't play well with others. I'm Buffy's no exceptions." Spike told her, she nodded awkwardly.

"Buffy ya, I didn't mean it that way, well maybe I did, but I wouldn't press it." Faith told him nodded gratefully.

"You love her don't you?" She asked, he was suddenly glad Buffy hadn't spilled about his time travel.

"Always have pet, always will." Spike told her, she smiled meekly.

"Good for you, the two of you, she's lucky, we friends?" She asked, hopefully, Spike smiled.

"Bloody right we are you're the only one in the lot of them I can stand save Buffy." Spike told her she laughed halfheartedly.

"Then I'm lucky too, I better go." She said getting up to leave he caught her outside his door, she was a fast little bird.

"Where to pet?" he asked, she shrugged.

"Just need to cool down, spend some time alone. Don't worry about me you've been a big help just knowing somebody cares." Faith told him, "Hey I know I shouldn't be asking this but, do you think if things were different things between me and you would be different too?" She asked taking a step forward, Spike thought on it for a second.

"There was a time it could have been, ya." Spike said honestly, she nodded feeling a little better about herself. She came forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya." she said scampering off, he could smell Buffy from there, but she ran off, this one was going to bite him in the ass. Buffy came to see him on Willows orders, and plans were made, Faith showed up shortly after.

"Hey, I was thinking about last night, and I'm not very good at apologizing mostly because I think the worlds out to get me so I'm generally more owed then owing, but I just wanted to apologize I needed somebody but you're with Buffy I should have know that." Faith said getting in close, he stood his ground.

"Don't fret Slayer, I get it." Spike said, she tossed the blood on his shirt, he stumbled back as the power of the magic hit him, the blue masked Shaman chanted, and he was surrounded by blue swirls of magic. He fell to the floor getting up in his game face. He sunk his teeth into her neck, tossing her before he'd taken too much.

"Bloody ambrosia, you are love, I missed the taste of a Slayer, it's like cigarettes, just when I thought I quit. It's good to be back love." He said picking her up by the throat, She got in a good swing before he had her by the hair and the neck again. "I don't know why you turned me pet, I'm just giddy that you did." She kneed him knocking him back a ways.

"I got my reasons." She said pulling out a stake, Spike thought about taking it and driving it through her head but he waited instead.

"Let me guess you needed a date for the prom, sorry no go love?" He laughed, she came at him ready to kill.

"you want to be smart you listen to me." Faith told him, Spike laughed.

"Sorry pet not my forte." Spike told her, with a head butt to drive it home, she swept low tripping him when she stumbled, he fell to the floor and she pinned him down her stake to his heart. He laughed watching her try and reason with him.

"Knew you'd like it on top." Spike joked, she just scowled.

"Last time one a you was here they leashed him good, now if you don't want that you'll listen up." Faith pointed out.

"I'm listening." he told her, she smiled.

"All you have to do is play nice, and call truce, and I'll hook you up with the real power in this town." She offered, he flipped her off him pinning her to the ground with ease.

"Sure thing love." He laughed getting off her, she took him to the mayor.

"Look, can I keep him?" She asked hanging off him, he was not impressed by this guy.

"Let's just take things step by step at the moment, now then William, Spike, may I call you Spike?" The poof asked, Spike shrugged, he didn't really care.

"I was thinking something more like master." Spike offered, in standard posturing.

"Ah you know William, attitude may get you attention, but curticey wins respect." The mayor told him like some nauseating needle point. "I am the one responsible for your new attitude." He told him.

"Wouldn't be here other wise." He said picking up his letter opener and fiddling with it.

"No trouble with the transition no side effects?" He asked, Spike shrugged.

"Not a one, all penny whistles and moon beams." Spike told him running his mouth off.

"That's terrific poetic too, not that I'm much for poetry, unless you count those little ones in the readers digest some are quite catchy." He said with a chuckle, Spike rolled his eye.

"Get to the sodding point already." Spike cut in, he was not one to be kept waiting.

"Kids today rush rush rush, well the point spike is you're a very powerful young man good for my faith here, and there just may be a future here in Sunnydale. I see you're admiring my letter opener." He commented Spike flipped it slowly.

"Was gonna ram it through your poncy little skull I just get so board." Spike told him he turned holding his arms out.

"please do." He told him, Spike looked at it and whipped it right at the bridge of his nose without looking, he barely stopped it with his hand. "Nice shot. You see I'm what you might call impervious, can't be killed or harmed in any way." he said pulling the blade out slowly so we could watch him heal. He got up walking towards him cleaning the blade off. "And that's just a corner stone in my plans for this great town of ours." He told him handing the blade back to him, Spike took it looking at the once again clean edges.

"Right, but you don't like germs?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at him, he cringed.

"Ugh, awful things, unsanitary, but my question is now that Faith has brought you back what are your intentions?" He asked with a smile.

"Don't rightly know, do I, maybe kill my self a slayer, paint the town red." Spike told him.

"Good to know you're not one of those slacker types running around today, killing Buffy's fine, just make it a slow one, we don't want a replacement slayer anytime soon, they can't all turn out like my faith here." He told him, Spike nodded and they left to find Buffy.

Spike got to knock out Xander on the way to Buffy's, which was always nice. They were waiting in her room when she came up to get weapons.

"Hey B." Faith said from behind the door, Spike nodded leering at her.

"Spike where have you been?" She asked, Spike put his arm around her when she came to grab her things.

"Looking for you love. We found the books of ascension, there at my crypt." Spike told her kissing the top of her head.

"We'd take them to Giles our selves but we figured strength in numbers is the way to go, come on." Faith told her, they went there next and he lead Buffy into the lower level.

"Okay, let's get the books some place safe." Buffy said looking around at the cozy living area, this was the first time she'd been down here.

"change in plans love." Spike said with an unfamiliar smirk

"What, Spike what's wrong with you?" Buffy asked looking at him worriedly.

"Not a bloody thing, never felt better love." Buffy backed up slowly.

"Not you too. Faith we need to get out of here." Buffy told her moving towards the exit, she shook her head.

"Speak for your self B, me I like it here." Faith told her, Spike cracked her up side the head and she fell to the floor out cold. Spike chained her to the wall with manacles he'd had under his bed.

"You look good in chains love." Spike told her when she woke up.

"The outfits all wrong though." Faith told her, Buffy looked at her worriedly.

"You don't know what you're doing." Buffy told her, Faith looked thoughtful for a half a second.

"Really cause something about this just feels so right. Maybe it's one of those unhappy child things you see when I was a kid I always begged my mom for a dog, it didn't matter what kind I just wanted you know something to love." Faith snarked grabbing Spike by the shirt and kissing him hard, spike grabbed her ass. "A dog's all I wanted, well that and toys." Faith said revealing a table full of torture tools. It made Buffy sick to see Spike kiss her. "but mom was so busy enjoying the drinking and passing out parts of life that I never really got what I wanted until now." Faith finished, picking up one of her toys and walking towards Buffy.

"Faith listen to me very closely, Spike is a killer, when he's done with me he'll turn on you." Buffy told her, Spike shrugged playing with one of the toys.

"She's got a point, after a good tumble I'll probably drink you dry." Spike told her honestly, Faith shrugged.

"Ya, hu, guess we'll just have to keep you around for a while." Faith told her with a laugh walking over to her. "Before we get started I just want you to know if you're a screamer feel free." She said pointedly waving the toy in her face.

"Why Faith, what's in it for you?" Buffy asked her voice cracking a little with her emotions.

"What isn't in it, you know I come to Sunnydale, I'm a slayer I do my job kicking ass better then any one, what do I hear about where ever I go, Buffy, so I slay. I behave I do the good girl routine and who does everyone thank Buffy." She whined to her.

"That's not my fault." Buffy sobbed but Faith didn't care.

"Everyone always asks why can't you be more like Buffy, but does anyone ever ask if you could be more like me." Faith asked her.

"Not me love." Spike added in witch seemed to sting.

"You get the watcher, you get the mom, you get the little scooby gang, what do I get jack squat, this was supposed to be my town!" Faith flipped walking away from her.

"Faith listen to me." Buffy pleaded.

"Why so you can impart some special Buffy wisdom, that it, do you think you're better then me, do you, say it! You think you're better then me!" Faith accused, Buffy sighed.

"I am. Always have been." Buffy's voice was calm now.

"Maybe you didn't notice, Spike is with me." Faith told her feeling very proud of herself.

"And how'd you get him Faith Magic? Did you cast some sort of Spell, because in the real world Spike would never touch you and you know it." Faith back handed her. "You had to tie me up to beat me, there's a word for people like you Faith, loser." Buffy goaded her, faith slammed the dull end of her toy into the wall next to Buffy's head.

"Uh hu, you're just trying to make me mad so I'll kill you, but I'm too smart for that, stick around." she said walking away from her.

"For what your bosses lame ascension, like I couldn't stop it." Buffy lead the conversation.

"You can't." Faith said rather sure of herself.

"I will." Buffy said equally sure of what she was saying.

"Keep dreaming no one can stop the ascension mayors got it wired, he built this town for demons to feed on, and come graduation day he's getting payed, and I'll be sitting at his right hand. Assuming he has hands after the transformation, I'm not quite clear on that part. And all your little lame ass friend are going to be kibbles and bits. Think about that when your boyfriend's cutting on you." Faith said with a smile.

"I never knew you had so much rage in you." Buffy said solemnly Faith shrugged.

"What can I say I'm the worlds best actor." Faith boasted Spike smiled shaking his head.

"Votes in pet, you came in second." Spike told her, she looked back at him in total shock and horror. "Graduation day, do you think we missed anything?" Buffy asked, Spike grinned.

"I think we know what she knows, love." Spike told her, Faith was starting to look like a fish out of water.

"May I say something, psych!" Buffy told her happily.

"You Played me, you played me!" She yelled throwing Spike and throwing a punch at Buffy as the Scoobies came in holding crosses on Spike, They fought to a standstill and then Faith ran off.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked, Buffy looked at Spike wordlessly. They went back to the library to listen to Wesley whine, and Buffy try and convince herself it was okay because Spike was only acting.

"I know you only did what I asked and we got what we wanted but..." Buffy's words drifted off, Spike looked at his feet running his hand through his hair.

"Never meant to let it go that far love." He told her truthfully taking a step towards her.

"I know that, it's not even a question of that, it's just after Angel, I need a little bit of a break, please." Buffy told him, they had hardly gotten off the last break.

"You still mine love?" He asked, pleadingly the hurt was crystal clear in his eyes, she smiled meekly.

"Always." She promised, walking away. He didn't see her at all for days while they researched the ascension and Buffy fought off the creepy mouth-less demon. She wouldn't even talk to him when she was freaking out about the aspect of the demon.


	9. Chapter 9

"You look fine love." Spike told her, she jumped, how had she not sensed him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking away halfheartedly Spike followed her.

"It's dangerous out here love, what with Faith and the mayor added on to all the regular bad." Spike explained, she shook her head.

"Ya, Faith, she, well, Faith, what can you say about her." Buffy mumbled, Spike looked confused, he thought her issue with him was because of the soulless act.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe love." Spike explained stopping her.

"So does the fact that you're right here does that mean Faith is around?" Buffy asked, Spike cocked his head at her looking confused. "Are you keeping me safe by tracking me, or are you tracking her?" Buffy asked, with her jealous face on.

"Love, I'm tracking you, I'm always near by, always." Spike told her, which was true, he was rarely out of ear shot. "What's got you're panties in a bunch Slayer?" He asked looking worried.

"A lot of things, the most recent being this demon, actually two, I touched one of them and now I'm going to get a big case of the bumpies, or a tail or something." Buffy fretted about her recent plight.

"The aspect of the demon right." Spike interjected Buffy nodded sadly.

"You know the drill? Did it happen before?" Buffy asked pleadingly, Spike nodded.

"Don't fret on it love, if it happens it can be reversed. There's a potion but we have to know if you have it first. I won't let anything hurt you love, hell even if you had a tail I'd be here with you love." Spike told her, she sighed, that was the most reassuring thing anyone had told her all day.

"I should go, it's late." Buffy told him, hurrying off so she didn't have to face that part of the conversation anymore. Knowing that he'd never leave her was reassuring, but it was also scared the crap out of her. Buffy came to see him at his crypt the next day.

"Sorry about the day time, I just ducked out of school, and that's when they have it. Um you look good, I know I saw you last night, I mean really quickly, listen to me I'm talking like Faith, not that she was that bad to have around before..." Buffy rambled on, Spike stopped her.

"No love, I don't like Faith that way, and you'll have to take my word on it, you can't read my mind, my thoughts have no reflection, it's a dead thing. All you have to do is ask love I'm an open book." Spike told her looking into her eyes. She looked away from him guiltily.

"Sorry, you're just not exactly Joe here's what I'm thinking." Buffy explained, Spike nodded he knew she was right.

"I know a lot love, and I can't exactly share it, but if there's anything that I can say for sure it's this; I love you Buffy Anne Summers, I've seen the best of you and the worst, and I know exactly who you are, you're one hell of a woman. I'm yours wholly and completely, no exceptions, Slayer." Spike told her his eyes betraying how much this meant to him.

"Thank's, I, I should go." She said awkwardly hurrying off, Spike was waiting with Joyce for Buffy when they brought her home. Her mom went crazy trying to take care of her, but she was scared to sit with her, so Spike stayed with her, holding her close. He was the only one of them who could stay with her without hurting her. She was burrowed into his chest by the time night fell she was sobbing.

"I need to go for a bit love, I'll be back in a tick with the cure. You're going to be alright love, I promise." Spike told her kissing her head and rushing off to find the demon it was day time when he got back to her, he fed her the potion, and she started thrashing like it was hurting her, he held her to him, when she came to he was sitting next to her on the bed holding her gently.

She didn't have time to thank anyone though, she rushed off to the school to save the day, Spike was stuck in the house with Joyce, it was kind of nice, she was a hell of a lady, and he'd missed her company. They had hot coco with the mini marshmallows, and talked, about Buffy mostly, he threw in a few hints about her aneurism, but he kept it subtle for now. Buffy finally started letting him come on patrol with her again.

"You wanna take another sweep love?" Spike asked, she sighed, Spike tried not to laugh.

"Too tired pet?" He asked.

"No, I just don't you feel like we're in a rut, it's just you never take me anywhere new." Buffy complained, Spike smiled.

"What about the fire demon nest on the beach I thought that was brilliant." Spike offered trying to take the conversation seriously.

"Is this what we're going to be doing when I'm fifty and your still you?" Buffy asked pouting, Spike leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"Wouldn't have it any other way love, now lets get you to fifty." He said as another vampire sprang out of the darkness.

"Liken that plan." Buffy said, springing into the fight, they got together again for the fun of a heist to steal the box of gavrock, Spike even got to kill some nasties. They got the box back to the library, and they were short a Scooby.

"How did this happen!" Buffy fumed, Spike growled.

"We thought she was with you." Giles sighed sounding guilty.

"They must have snagged her when she hit the ground. I'm sorry love." Spike said reluctant to apologize in public.

"Look it's no body's fault, we just need to focus and deal. Oz, I swear I won't let them hurt her." Buffy told them, Oz was mulling everything over.

"We go back, full on assault." Xander offered his fool hearty idea.

"They'd kill her." Giles shot it down.

"We're assuming they haven't already." Wesley interjected coldly.

"No, no they know what she means to us she's too valuable as long as we have the box we trade." Buffy said as the idea popped into her head.

"We can't" Wesley objected.

"It's the safest idea, it's the only way right." Buffy pleaded for someone to agree.

"It might well be." Giles said supporting her plan, Wesley looked shocked.

"We'll call the mayor and arrange a meeting." Buffy said matter of factly

"This box must be destroyed." Wesley said indignantly.

"I need a volunteer to hit Wesley." Xander said jokingly though there were more then a few ready volunteers.

"Giles you know I'm right about this." Wesley looked to Giles for support but found none.

"Wes you want to duck in cover at this point." Buffy told him the Judas among saints.

"Damn it you listen to me, this box is the key to the mayors ascension, thousands of life's depend on us getting rid of it! Now I want to help Willow as much as the rest of you but we will find another way." Wesley tried desperately to convince them.

"There is no other way." Buffy told him, his expression went cold.

"You're the one who said take the fight to the Mayor. You were right, this is the towns best hope, it's your chance to get out." Wesley offered fighting against what was right for the greater good like he always would.

"You think I care about that, are you made of human parts!?" Buffy spat disgusted by his view on this.

"Alright let's deal with this rationally!" Giles interjected, Buffy rounded on him.

"You're siding with him!?" Buffy yelled then everyone went at it at once, Spike just sat back watching.

"You'd sacrifice thousands of lives, your family, your friends. It can all end right here we have the means to destroy this box..." Wesley was cut off by Oz throwing the urn across the room, it was the only time Spike agreed with that flee bag.

"Giles make the phone call." Buffy told him while everyone stared silently at Wesley, and so it went, they set up a meet at the school gave back the box and got Willow back, the mayor rattled some chains with his you two kids will never last act, Snyder interrupted and they killed some spider things and they got back to the library safely.

He'd really gotten to Buffy with that talk, and he had some valid points, but unlike Angel though, Spike was un-phased, he'd never leave, and he knew full well he and Buffy worked out just fine. Willow regaled them with tails of her imprisonment and gave Giles the pages of the books that she'd brought with her.

"I'm hopping mom will let me live on campous, it's too far to go home every day, plus the lack of cool factor. Either way I'll be close to your place. I don't know what the mayor was talking about, he doesn't know anything about us." Buffy complained, Spike hopped up already board with just sitting there when he could be doing more.

"He's evil pet, trust me, I'll be here as long as you'll have me and longer now come on, lets dance." Spike offered pulling her to her feet since that was as much touching as he was allowed. They spared and ended the night sweaty and hot with Buffy sitting on top of him.

"I win." She teased, squirming around to keep him pinned, her breasts in his face.

"maybe I just like you there." Spike offered thrusting up at her pointedly.

"Ew gross much, walk me home you perv." She scolded him getting up and walking off, a few days later after a particularly long night of slaying and training he and Buffy went to his crypt so she could have a soda, which he kept stalked just for her, diet coke, her favorite.

"I'm headed down to take a nap love, you could join if you fancied it." Spike had joked, but she actually had, it was the first time since he'd come back that he'd seen her in his bed, it brought back memories. It was different in her little fluffy bed, she looked so innocent there, but here, she was his Buffy, nails and all, and bloody hell did she like to scratch. Not that he brought that up to her, he was just glad to have her there in his arms.

"What do I have bed hair or something?" Buffy asked when she saw him staring at her in her sleep, he soothed her hair down slightly.

"Among other things, you look beautiful love." Spike told her, she felt her head and moaned moving to get up. "Where are you off to?" He asked with a leer, she ran her hands through her hair.

"To kill the cat on my head." She joked, Spike laughed getting up with her.

"Only one mirror, just for you, and it's back here by the shower, which is a sodding heap, but it get's hot water, and there's a lu so it's better then last time." Spike lead her back to the curtained off room with a jury rigged shower and sink with a dirty mirror.

"Do you even use any of this?" Buffy asked looking at it all of it.

"I shower." He told her honestly.

"So all this is for me?" she asked, he smiled kissing her on the top of the head.

"Yes love it is, and there's drawer out there with your name on it I want my place to be Buffy friendly, it's hard enough to get you to stay here." Spike told her, she smiled he really was super thoughtful.

"So I was thinking did you want to go to the prom with me?" Buffy asked with a silly grin, Spike leaned over resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'll be there love, now you should get going or you'll be late for class." Spike told her, she rushed off to school, Spike got in the shower, he was drying off when Joyce knocked on the door, Spike pulled his clothes on and let her in.

"Joyce." Spike said closing the door behind her and flopping down into his chair. "What can I do ya for?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I understand Buffy spent the night." Joyce said looking at him to respond.

"And?" Spike asked not seeing the bad in that.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you two in general." Joyce said, Spike laughed.

"I appreciate the concern Joyce, but there's no need to fret over it." Spike told her leaning forward to grab a soda and offer it up to Joyce.

"No thank you, I don't have to tell you that you and Buffy are from two different worlds..." Spike butted in there.

"Bollocks, you're the one from a different world, sure, I'm older, but there's no sodding way Buffy could have a normal relationship, she's been through a lot and I damn sure won't let you take away the one sure thing she has. I love her, and no matter what, I'm not going anywhere, and there's not bugger all you can do to change that." Spike told her trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"You know there are some hard choices ahead and I know you care I just hope you care enough to make them when she can't." Joyce said leaving him to think about it, no wonder the great poof had second thoughts the woman was persuasive. Unlike peaches he didn't leave, he didn't break her heart right before her big night, he got out his stupid tux from homecoming and dusted it off for the dance while they dealt with the hell hounds.

Spike went with Buffy to the address she'd gotten from the butchers and they took care of all the hell hounds and they got changed at the school. Spike saw her across the gym, in her pink strapless number, she was stunning.

"May I have this dance, love?" He asked sliding her corsage onto her wrist.

"Yes you may." She said going out to dance with him, they stood together as they listened to them announce awards.

"We have one more award to give out, is Buffy Summers here tonight? Did she um, this is actually a new category, first time ever, I guess there were a lot of right in ballets and um well the prom comity asked me to read this." Jonathan said as the spotlight fell on her and Spike back by the punch fountains, he smiled down at her kissing the top of her head while she looked confused.

"We're not good friends most of us haven't taken the time to get to know you, but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you. We don't talk about it much but it's no secret that Sunnydale highs not like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens here." He paused "Zombies!" "Hyena people!" "Snyder" the crowed laughed but they all knew it was true. "But whenever there was a problem or something creepy happened you seemed to show up and stop it. Most of the people here have been saved by you or helped by you at one time or another. We're proud to say that the class of '99 has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in Sunnydale history." He continued everyone cheered. "And we know at least part of that is because of you so the senior class offers thanks and gives you um, this." He picked up a hand decorated paper umbrella. "It's from all of us, and it has written here 'Buffy Summers class protector.'" Jonathon finished and everyone cheered. Buffy grinned going up to take her award.

Spike had rarely seen her look so happy, she gushed over her award, showing it off to him and letting Giles keep it safe while she danced with him.

"Thank you for being here Spike, I know you hate this thing, but this is the best night of my whole life. Everything's so perfect." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"I'll lie if you tell any one of those wankers this. But it's one of my best nights too love." Spike admitted she stayed the night at his crypt that night, but nothing more then snuggling went down, it was still so nice to wake up by her side. There next lead came in the form of a dead vulcanologist and his research on a dead demon. They were all busy planning and studying, so Spike was left in the dark for a while, he pulled out the ring of Amara keeping it pocketed for the day, nothing was going to take him from her.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, how goes it love?" Spike asked from the door, Buffy smiled scooping up her box of boring things.

"Many confusing things, all I understood in these was the comas." Buffy laughed, he came over and took the box for her.

"Walk you home love?" He asked as they left the apartment, Buffy twined her arm with his. She was just turning to tell him she was glad her was here when an arrow flew through his chest, she couldn't breath for a split second before he hit the ground, but he didn't dust. She brought him to Giles at the library while Wesley swooned over the dead thing under the lava, Giles and she pulled the arrow out. Spike tried to stand and he stumbled and fell back into the chair.

"Bloody hell, my shoulder is numb, that crazy bint poisoned me." Spike cursed, Buffy clung to him looking worried.

"You're burning up." Buffy said looking to Giles for help.

"We need to get him to the safety of his own bed before sun up." Giles told them, Buffy helped him to his feet.

"Will you be able to find out what this is?" She pleaded wile he leaned heavily on her.

"The council has all the known toxins on file mystical or otherwise, I'll contact them immediately." Wesley told her, she looked back to him brushing a lock of his hair from his sodden forehead.

"Thanks, you're going to be alright." She whispered the last part to him, and they basica;ly carried him to his crypt. Everything was fuzzy from there, he remembered telling everyone of the Scoobys that he loved them since he was too delirious to know which one was Buffy. When things finally started to clear up Buffy was sitting with him tears in her eyes.

"Buffy?" He asked hopefully, he didn't want to confess his love to Oz or Willow again. He was really regretting not putting that ring on sooner.

"I'm here." She said stroking his cheek, he smiled weakly.

"Bout bloody time love, I didn't, I wanted to see you before I went." Spike struggled on every word.

"Spike I can cure you." Buffy told him, he looked at her curiously, he'd never heard about this poison so he didn't know.

"How do I..." He trailed off exhausted.

"Drink. Drink me." She told him, he shook his head.

"No bloody way, it'll kill you, I don't have the restraint like this love." Spike said pushing out of the bed unsteadily.

"Spike, it's the only way." Buffy told him, Spike stumbled away from her.

"No power on earth could make me hurt you love, I'd sooner dust." Spike mumbled holding himself up weakly.

"Spike I won't let you die, I can't." Buffy insisted, Spike growled at her.

"I won't lose you again!" His voice was shaking with rage and his eyes were yellow, she punched him in the face.

"Drink!" She yelled back at him, he rounded on her in his game face, but before he could argue she grabbed him by the hair and shoved him into the nape of her neck, his fangs drawing blood, as soon as the taste hit his tongue he lost control biting harder he drank deep hardly aware of what was happening, he threw himself off of her as soon as he could.

He rushed her to the hospital in a panic, if he lost her again, before he even got to be with her, he would rip them all to shreds. He threw down with the mayor for a tick, but the crowd drove him off before he could release any real stress.

"How is she?" Giles asked as the gang rushed through the door.

"She's fine, she lost a lot of blood, but she should be up in a tick." Spike told them looking frazzled.

"You seem all right too." Oz pointed out the obvious.

"Ya." Was all he could make himself say.

"What happened, did Faith?" Xander asked, Spike shook his head.

"Faith's down for the count, Buffy put her in a bloody coma." Spike told them.

"And?" Xander asked.

"Buffy, she cured me, I was so out of it, didn't have the will to stop her." Spike said without meeting there eyes, he wanted to stake himself for what he'd done, and he didn't want a public flogging to boot.

"You fed off her?" Giles asked, Spike winced at the words.

"Yes." He told him plainly.

"How much?" Giles added.

"Enough, she's fine now." Spike answered through the lump in his throat.

"She won't be a vampire?" Willow asked, Spike shook his head.

"No, she didn't feed, she still the slayer." Spike answered, they all looked uncomfortable, but none more then Spike.

"Well it's just good to know that when the chips are down, and things look grim, you'll feed off the girl who loves you to save your own ass." Xander said pointedly, Spike flashed forward pinning him by the neck to the wall.

"I tried to stop her, I was all but sodding dead, and I still fought to save her, where were you?" Spike growled dropping him and storming back to Buffy's room.

"Spike it's almost sun up." Giles said trying to get him to leave.

"I'll risk it." Spike growled slipping on the ring, Buffy was up, she was just coming back from Faith's side of the room.

"Buffy." He pleaded, she held him for a moment.

"Get everyone, I'm ready." Buffy told him, he nodded.

"For what love?" he asked she looked at him with a determined expression.

"For war." She said, and then the planning began, everything in motion the day flew by, Spike didn't bring up the ring, but he was ready to fight.

"This isn't enough." Buffy said when she saw Spike with the pile of weapons.

"Giles is on it." He told her, she nodded. "We make it through this love, I swear." Spike promised, Buffy smiled looking reassured. She leaned up kissing him softly on the lips.

"I thought I was going to lose you, I never want to feel that way again." She sobbed, Spike held her close.

"You won't love." He promised they would have stayed like that, but there was no time, so instead he got to his position for the fight, when it all started Spike lead the second wave, he save Harmony, the woman was far too frustrating to let her live forever. Spike found Buffy after the blast.

"Told you we'd make it love." Spike told her, she ran at him leaping into his arms her diploma in hand.

"We made it." She sobbed while he held her to him. "Take me home." She told him, they went around and found her friends to make sure everyone was alive, then he took her home, which to his surprise was his crypt for the night.

The summer included minimal slaying, much training, and almost no romance, she was avoiding the topic like the plague. He had no idea what he'd done to brass her off, but it was frustrating as hell. Her excuses were all collagesentric, but he wasn't buying it.

"How goes collage life?" Spike asked from the shadows when Buffy came out to patrol her third night.

"Spike thank God, everything is so different, I met this guy Eddie and he disappeared, but he left his favorite book, something is not right about it." Buffy told him, he nodded.

"Eddie, right, good to see you too love." Spike sighed, Buffy looked at him like she had no idea why he'd be frustrated.

"Spike, is something wrong?" She asked, Spike shook his head.

"You've been miles away all summer love, and now I haven't seen you in days and its straight to business. Don't get me wrong love, I'm all in for a good fight, but you've been going back and forth so fast my head's spinning. When you figure out what it is you want I'll be waiting." Spike told her walking off leaving her to patrol, she wanted to go after him, but she caught a glimpse of Eddie and she had to run after him instead.

Buffy was going to go see him a few nights later, but her room mate spoiled that one, Giles filled him in on the orange glowing eyed demon, but he was still out of the loop with her. Apparently her room mate was stealing her soul while she slept, which seemed bad, but they seemed to have dealt with it. He was basically stalking her at this point, he felt like pummeling Parker, and that creepy woman but he held back since Buffy didn't know he could walk in the day.

"Spike?" Buffy called out when she came into his crypt, Spike came up from the lower level in nothing but a pair of tight dark jeans.

"Buffy." Spike said curtly, he didn't want to have to grovel this time around.

"I, ah, I wanted to talk, I really like you, but I feel like you're always around, because you know what's happening, what happened before, but I, I don't want to be in this just because you say it works, I mean I do feel that way about you, but I'm just everything's so complicated." Buffy mumbled not looking him in the eyes, he bared his soul in his eyes and she couldn't take that right now.

"Right, sod off then, go shag your frat boys, find me when you're ready to grow up." Spike said his heart was on the floor he was shocked he didn't dust, he'd stopped breathing and he dropped back down to the lower level, he refused to cry in front of her.

"Spike." She sobbed she wanted to be with him, he just came on so strong, like if she asked he'd marry her tomorrow, he knew everything about her, and she didn't even know his real name. He was so intense and she just wasn't ready for that not after what happened with Angel, and of all the people she'd ever met she knew he wouldn't leave.

He stopped following her drinking heavily and chain smoking, he was used to heartbreak where Buffy was concerned, but this time he'd done it all right and she was still yanking his chain. A few days later she was slumming it with Parker, he knew how that ended, so that gave him a chuckle.

"Why do I do this to myself Will, I mean Spike was so perfect, and Parker was such a poop head, but I just, it's like I can't get to know Spike. He says all I have to do is ask but it's like all his answers are a joke he tells me all the stupid little stuff, but nothing important, nothing that says anything about him not since that thing with Angel. He just shut down." Buffy whined. "Plus now I'm worried that this always happens, you know you sleep with a guy and he goes all evil." Buffy huffed, Willow was there to reassure her, but she'd lost Spike at the 'he just shut down' line.

"I shut down, I'm an open bloody book!" Spike fumed throwing his empty bottle of Jack at a tree, thinking back on it though they hadn't really talked about anything meaningful other then a few one sided I love yous.

Spike skipped the Halloween unpleasantries but he heard they had some fright house fun with the alpha delts. Some kind of tiny fear demon Buffy had to stomp out.

"Spike!" Buffy called out slinking into his crypt.

"She descendoth from on high." Spike said putting down his jack and getting out of his chair. "What can I do ya for pet?" Buffy winced at her demoted pet name.

"I missed you." Buffy admitted, Spike laughed shaking his head.

"Right, you plan on sticking around this time love?" Spike asked coldly, Buffy smiled meekly.

"Can't we just start over, some where, where I'm not your future fiance and I'm just Buffy, I really like you, but I need you to start here on page one with me, I mean you're on the last page, and I just can't deal with that yet." Buffy offered, he sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry love, I know it's a little deep for you, I try not to treat you like I did by the end, but it's hard. I'll try my damnedest but no promises, friends?" He asked, she smiled shaking his hand awkwardly.

"I'm glad, I missed you." Buffy said with a smile.

"You'll be the death of me yet love." Spike joked grabbing Buffy a diet coke. Buffy stole his chair so Spike sat on the sarcophagus. "How was your Halloween love?" Spike asked lighting up a cigarette to go with his Jack.

"Scary, we had a very little fear demon problem. Literally he was like this tall." Buffy laughed holding her hands out to show it's size, Spike laughed with her. He offered her the Jack, which she drank making her yuck face as Spike had come to know it, which made him laugh again.

"Sorry I missed it love." Spike told her looking around for a shirt, why did he never have a shirt up here. They talked for over an hour before Buffy got sleepy especially since she was so very bad at holding her liqueur.

"I'll walk you home love." He said finding his shoes, that's how it went for a few weeks, he got to patrol with her again too. He was on his way to meet her for one such patrol when he picked up a painfully familiar sent, he ducked to the left rolling away, but not without catching the tail end of a tase, he went stiff.

"The hostile's down, tag him and bag him." The commandos called out moving to surround him, he growled going into game face. He leaped up throwing himself at the first one he saw, using him as a shield for the next taser blast. They shot him with a tracker while he ran, but he was away for now, he circled around twice before he found the Slayer.

"Slayer, get the witch and meet me at the watcher's!" He yelled out as he whipped past her, there wolf would have to wait, there was no way he was going back to that place. Giles locked the door behind them, Spike ordered Willow to do the ionizing spell from last time while Giles tried to fish out the bullet.

"Oww! Watch it! That hurts." Spike growled Giles was no surgeon. "Doesn't appear to be a bullet. Too deeply imbedded to be a tranquilizer dart." Giles said ignoring Spike completely.

"Also: not tranquil." Spike added through gritted teeth. "Seems to be some sort of illumination emanating from it. Blinking." Giles said, as Willow started the spell for reasons unknown to them, Spike didn't want to spill, since they didn't know how much info he had. "I don't care if it's playing "Rockin' the Casbah" on the bloody Jew's Harp, just get it out of me." Spike ordered, while Giles was digging in his shoulder, Xander moved in for a closer look. "Anya, there's a bottle of cognac in the cabinet next to the sink. Fetch it for me, would you?" Giles told her, Anya went as ordered. "What, you gonna get snockered now?" Spike asked gritting his teeth in pain. "It's not for me, you git. If I'm going to operate on you, I want you anesthetized. This'll take some time." Giles told him, since him tensing up with pain was making it impossible to get the bullet.

"We don't have any. That blinking thing. My pseudo-soldier memory bank tells me that's a tracer." Xander said looking worried, Spike rolled his eyes at Xander new realization.

"That's what the spells for you Git." Spike growled they flushed the bullet as soon as they got it out and Spike fell onto the couch.

"Bloody hell, guess the initiative's in town." Spike cursed drinking down his liqueur, he looked over at the group that seemed mostly confused by what he said. "Right, I'll explain but Red you need to go see your mutt, I'll fill ya in tomorrow pet." Spike told her starting her out the door, the rest of them gathered around to listen to his story.

"Do tell then Spike." Giles said sitting down in the chair across from him, Buffy took the spot next to him.

"There a very seedy branch of the government, I had a run in before I got my soul, they torture experiment and kill anything supernatural. Which includes you slayer, maybe not right off, but eventually." Spike told them, Giles scowled cleaning his glassed.

"Great like demons weren't bad enough, now we have to deal with evil G.I. Joe." Xander complained, Spike laughed nodding to him.

"They are not to be taken lightly, if the government is involved we may need to involve the council." Giles added in, Spike shook his head.

"No bloody way, those nancys couldn't fight there way out of a paper bag, they'll only tie Buffy's hands, I know there facilities we should be fine." Spike told them, Buffy nodded getting up off the couch.

"We better get you home, the sun'll be up soon." Buffy said, helping him up, she walked him home which was sort of a switch. He came by there dorm the next day with ice cream, a box of Kleenexes and a CD of heartbreak music, which he waited to deliver until Buffy and Willow had left, he had no intentions of letting any of them know he was actually a nice guy.

He left the tissues and CD on the desk with a note about the frozen treat he'd but in the freezer for her. Spike patrolled with Xander for the next few days much to his own dismay while Buffy tried to help Willow with her crushing despair.

"Hey, Spike, I was um, well I'm having Thanksgiving at Giles' house and I was hoping you'd come." Buffy said grabbing a soda from the fridge, he nodded throwing his duster on, which still smelled like Buffy.

"Sure thing love, who doesn't like a good ritual sacrifice." Spike told her, she scowled at him.

"You are the second person to say that today, it's not a ritual sacrifice, it's a family dinner thing so you need to be nice and be there early." Buffy told him, he laughed putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll be there love, promise." Spike offered, he stopped looking around like he thought he heard something.

"What's up?" Buffy asked looking around, Spike shook his head getting back to patrolling.

"It's nothing love, lets dance." Spike said throwing her across the cemetery, she landed on her feet and then they really got into it. Spike could sense Angel watching them while they spared in a couple of cemeteries in Sunnydale in there own unique way of patrolling, and then she made him shop with her. He could feel it driving him crazy.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bugger off peaches." Spike told him when he left Buffy at Giles house to finish getting Thanksgiving ready. He had to pick up biscuits for tomorrow, which was strange and new for him.

"I'm here to protect Buffy, she's in danger." Angel told him, Spike laughed at his lame excuse to see her.

"Brilliant plan Captain Forehead, she's always in danger." Spike told him, Angel shook his head and left to follow Buffy, he didn't have time to argue. He showed up under a blanket with rolls smelling like roasting bacon since he had to take his ring off before he burst through Giles door.

"Rolls." Spike offered Buffy smiled happily taking the rolls to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Buffy said from the stove.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked While Giles searched through his books.

"It's the victims. Apart from Xander, Hus has targeted authority figures - Father Gabriel, the curator of the Cultural Center... who fits this pattern?" Giles pointed out helpfully.

"The Dean. Dean Guerrero, he's the king of us - and he was at the ceremony..." Buffy told him after a moments thought.

"Likely candidate. We'll need to warn him." Giles replied sounding convinced. Buffy moved across the room to talk to Willow with her books.

"Will, isn't there anything in there about how to stop a Native American spirit guy? Some nice, non judgemental way to, you know, kill him?" Buffy asked, Spike tried not to laugh, he remembered this on clear enough.

"I'm not helping you kill him! I'm not on board." Willow scowled picking up her books and holding them to her chest like a shield.

"Will, what choice do we have?" Buffy asked Willow got up to defend her point.

"This isn't a Western, Buffy! We're not at Fort... Giles, with the cavalry coming to save us! It's one lonely and oppressed warrior guy who's just trying to..." Willow whined but Buffy interrupted her.

"kill a lot of people?" Buffy cut in.

"I didn't say he was right." Willow pouted.

"Will, you know how bad I feel. This is eating me up..." Anya held up the bottle of brandy to her. "a quarter cup, and let it simmer... but even though it's hard, we have to end this. Yes, he's been wronged, and I personally would be ready to apologize..." Buffy ranted, Spike couldn't help it he started laughing. "What!?" Buffy asked flustered.

"I just can't take this mamby-pamby boo-hooing over the bloody Indians!" Spike chuckled out.

"The preferred term is..." Willow tried to correct him, but he didn't stop.

"You won! All right? You came in and you killed them and you took their land. That's what conquering nations do! That's what Caesar did, he's not going around saying "I came, I conquered, I felt really bad about it"! The history of the world is not people making friends. You had better weapons, you massacred them, end of story!" Spike pointed out honestly.

"Well, I think the Spaniards actually did a lot of... not that I don't like Spaniards..." Buffy tried to shift guilt, but stopped with a look from Willow.

"Listen to you! How are you gonna fight anybody with that attitude love?" Spike asked her, she looked guilty.

"We don't want to fight anybody." Willow pouted.

"I just want to have Thanksgiving." Buffy sighed, Spike put his arms around her.

"And you will love, but not without a fight." Spike told her.

"If we could talk to him..." Willow tried weakly.

"You exterminated his race. What could you possibly say that would make him feel better? It's kill or be killed here. Take your bloody pick." Spike snipped at Willow, everyone was quiet for a second while they thought about it.

"Maybe it's the syphilis talking, but some of that made sense." Xander's nasally voice chimed in from the couch.

"I made several of those points earlier, but that's fine, no one listens..." Giles mumbled peevishly, mostly to himself.

"All right. Whatever happens, someone should go warn the Dean." Buffy sighed.

"I'll go. I need the air." Willow offered upset and confused about how she should feel now.

"Not alone." Buffy told her, they left to get to it, later they fought off the big bad, and Angel left town without seeing her which Spike was glad for.

"This is for you." Buffy said handing him a mug full of human temperature blood with burber weed and wheat-a-bix in it, she'd seen him do it at his crypt, and she hoped it was good she'd even put a few drops from her arm wound in it.

"Bloody hell Slayer, gourmet meal." Spike thanked her, kissing her on the cheek. A few days later, Buffy was trying to get out of listening to Willow whine so she could patrol.

"Look, Spike is waiting for me." Buffy said looking guilty.

"So you're going, I figured, seeing as how I'm kinda grievey, we could have a girl night. You know - eat sundaes and then watch Steel Magnolias and you could tell me how at least I don't have diabetes." Willow tried, Buffy cringed at the thought.

"I can't hang until after patrolling, we need to figure out this initiative stuff. You know that." Buffy said ducking out, they ended the night at Giles who seemed to be having trouble seeing. Spike's eyes went wide when he realized what was about to happen.

"Buffy, I should g... Will you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee and holding out the small wooden box he kept in his pocket at all times, opening it to reveal the delicate braided silver band that had been his mother's ring.

"It's just so.. So sudden! I don't know what to say!" Buffy gushed, Spike smiled up at her.

"Just say yes and make me the happiest man on earth." Spike told her, this was all painfully similar to what had happened when he'd actually proposed.

"Oh, Spike. Of coarse it's yes!" Buffy gushed, Spike stood up kissing her passionately, she all but swooned in his arms.

"Giles you'll never guess what happened!" Buffy was giddy, Spike was practically delirious with pleasure with her in his arms, it was almost like it was before.

"How about a daytime ceremony in the park?" Buffy offered, sounding rather excited about it.

"How 'bout instead we have it on the full moon under the stars in the park so you don't have to registering as Mr. And Mrs. Big pile of dust." Spike suggested which had been the compromise they'd come to last time.

"Mm, I guess that would be pretty." She said as Giles poured himself a large glass of Scotch. He brought it with him to the sofa. Buffy was pouting, frustrated with her fiance. "Ooh. Pouty, look at the lip. Gonna get it. Gonna get it." Spike leered lurching forward and biting her lower pouty lip. Tugging gently and letting go. She giggled. "Stop!" She said smacking his chest playfully, kissing him sweetly, while Giles sat on the couch, resting his eyes. "Yes, please stop." Giles pleaded Buffy moved to sit on the couch next to Giles. "Giles? Did you see my ring?" Buffy asked admiring her ring.

"Thankfully, not very well." Giles told her still resting his head on the back of the couch, eyes still closed. "Giles, I... I'm not crazy; I know you probably don't approve... and my Dad's not that far away, I could. probably... but this day is about family, my real family. And I want it to be you that gives me away." Buffy asked, Giles looked at her, mouth open, honored by her question. "Buffy, I... That's so... Oh for God's sake! This is nonsense! Something is making you act this way! Don't you realize what you're doing!?" Giles almost forgot to be modified, he couldn't approve, she wasn't even dating Spike, not to mention he was endlessly annoying, it might have made sense if they had been together, but this was way too fast. "Living the dream." Buffy smiled looking at Spike happily "He's going to have to take a bit of time to get to used to it, pet." Spike told her Buffy moved back over to Spike. "I guess they all will. They weren't crazy about you or Angel at first." Buffy rationalized, Spike growled "You weren't going to say that name." Spike fumed, he hated the idea of them together. "Sorry. Let's talk about where we should register." Buffy tried to change the subject. "Where would Angel want to register? And can we the photographer Angel would have wanted and the flowers Angel would have liked?" Spike quipped sounding far more petty then he thought he ever had. "Hey, you think the shadow of 'the past' isn't hanging over me? That I won't be wondering if you're thinking about her on our honeymoon when you're making sweet love to me?" Buffy argued going over to him, he shook his head.

"No, love." he started pulling her close kissing her passionately while she sat in his lap. Giles made a pained noise and reached for his drink, but missed it badly, knocking the glass to the floor with a crash.

"Giles? Are you okay?" Buffy asked reluctantly moving away from Spike's lips, they both looked at him with concern. "I rather think not. I seem to be rather... rather blind. Completely, in fact." Giles explained, Spike got up to find a reversal spell for Giles, and Buffy left to get the ingredients. Spike got Giles the good scotch and waited for Buffy to come back. When she did she had much more then the ingredient, he pulled her onto his lap and she pulled out a cake topper from one of the bags.

"So the plan is to cure my total incapacitating blindness tomorrow, is that it?" Giles complained

"They were out of Taggis Root. They'll have more tomorrow. I'm completely on top of this. Aren't they a perfect little us?" Buffy asked walking the couple up his arm amusedly. Spike takes the little couple, looking at them. "I don't like him. He's insipid. Clearly human." Spike joked not that he really cared. "red paint... we can smear his little mouth, the blood of the innocent." Buffy laughed rubbing the statues face "That's my girl." Spike grabbed the back of her head and yanked her in for a hard, deep kiss, his other arm holding her to him. "Stop that! Right now! I can hear the smacking." Giles pleaded for this to stop happening in front of him. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes at Spike. Going back to the planning. "Honey, we have to talk about invitations. Do you want to be "William the Bloody" or, like just "Spike"? 'Cause either way it's gonna look majorly weird." Buffy asked showing him the invite she'd picked while she snuggled on his lap. "Whereas the name "Buffy" gives it that touch of classic elegance. Just put William Pratt." Spike told her his last name for the first time ever. "What's wrong with Buffy?" She asked him looking offended "Such a good question." Giles mumbled. "Well, it's a terrible name." Spike teased her, he'd been so scared of losing her before he'd forgotten how fun this back and forth was "My mother picked that name!" Buffy sneered, Spike laughed kissing her rather then arguing, she was so amazing, and he was glad they'd waxed over him telling them his last name. The front door flied open and Xander and Anya ran in locking the door behind them. "Board up the windows! Barricade the doors!" Xander called out sounding more then a little panicked. "What's going on?" Giles asked sitting up wishing he could see something. "Demons. They keep coming and coming!" Anya explained while Xander and Anya struggled with the mirrored stand by Giles' door, trying to move it in front of the door. "I think we lost them. I didn't see..." Xander was interrupted by Buffy. "Xander, calm down. If you lost them, we have a little time to figure this out. Maybe it's related to Giles being blind." Buffy offered, they both looked at Giles sitting on the couch. "Giles is blind?" Anya asked while Xander went up to Giles, and waved his hands wildly in front of Giles' face. "Stop whatever you're doing. You smell like fruit roll-ups." Giles scowled at him sightlessly "This is the crack team that foils evil's every plan? I am deeply shamed." Spike teased Buffy giggled. "Spike's right. We have to get organized." She said trying to sound stern, even though she was happier then she'd ever been. "Why are you holding hands? Are you orgasm friends again, or, did you never have sex, I can never tell with you two?" Anya asked thinking about it Xander turned and eyed them curiously.  
"They have to hear it sooner or later..." Spike told her sounding almost as excited as her, she smiled conspiratorially.  
"Spike and I are getting married." She squeaked, almost bouncing up and down. "How? What? How?" Xander asked completely dumbfounded by the news. "Three excellent questions." Giles quipped sarcastically almost to himself. Buffy and Spike had gotten caught in the loving snare of each others eyes, they were totally ignoring the others. "What are you looking at?" He whispered in a mock threat, leering at her hungrily. "The man I love." She whispered, her words brought a moan of pleasure to his lips, and he pulled her in kissing her deeply, they were twined together intimately. He never wanted to let her go. "Can I be blind too?" Xander asked looking ill. "Wait. Married. I know something. What is it? This is all so familiar. Work, brain, work. Oh! Oh-oh! Willow!" Xander exclaimed excitedly. "What about Willow? Honey get off me." Buffy said reluctantly breaking up the kissing. "Something about Willow and her grief-y poor-me mood swings. So, so tired of it." Xander complained rolling his eyes. "You mean I don't have to be nice to her anymore?" Anya asked him excitedly. "We're all tired of it, but what's it have to do with what's going on?" Buffy asked leaning into Spike's embrace. "She told me I was a demon magnet. And... And she said you two should get married." Xander spilled trying to remember everything. "And that I didn't see anything." Giles gasped happy to have an explanation for his blindness. "She did a spell." Buffy deduced still more then a little distracted by Spike's hand sneaking up the back of her shirt. "Yes, to have her will done. Whatever she says is coming true." Giles filled in the blanks with what little he knew. "And both you guys were affected. I probably only escaped it because I'm the Slayer. Some kind of natural immunity." Buffy said unwilling to believe the thing that was making her happier then she'd ever been was caused by a spell. "Yeah. Right. You're marrying Spike because you're so right for each other." Xander quipped. "Xander..." Buffy said sounding hurt, which made Spike growl. "That's it. You're off the usher list." He threatened wanting to add more, but not wanting to get scolded. "People... Willow's still out there, and she probably has no idea what she's doing." Giles interjected sourly. "We've gotta find her." Xander said suddenly serious again, or more like for the first time. "Before someone really gets hurt." Buffy agreed, Giles moved to help but just ended up falling over his own couch. They went to the dorms to find Willow, and all they found were the burns from D'Hoffren's portal. So they went to the cemetery to summon him, Buffy gushed about how this spot was perfect for wedding pictures, and that's when the demons started showing up. They were locked in the crypt while Anya chanted trying to keep the demons out. Willow appeared and dispelled everyone while Buffy was straddling him locked in a passionate kiss.

"Buffy." Spike whispered, Buffy looked at him wide eyed in shock, she didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to kiss him again, but part of her just wanted to run for her life. How had this happened again, how had they gotten to the end without the middle how was she in so deep. She got up looking away from him in favor of scowling at Willow.

They all went back to Giles' place and Willow baked them cookies, Spike stayed in hopes that he could talk to Buffy, but she was avoiding even looking at him. He pulled her aside at the end of the night back into the hall by the bathroom.

"Don't avoid me love, if the spell has you put off fine, I'm used to it love, but at least have the gall to face me." Spike told her, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Spike, I know I'm kind of a crappy friend, or girl friend or whatever we are, but I, I've never felt that way before, about anything. And it scares the hell out of me, it scares me because, what if, what if I never feel that way again, or what if I do and then it ends, I couldn't take that." Buffy said looking so afraid.

"I'm the wrong bloke to ask about love, the spell hardly touched me. The only thing that changed for me was the timing. Buffy I know you're not on the same page, and I'll wait love, but I'd like to know if there's anything to wait for." Spike told her brushing a strand of hair from her cheek, she leaned into his gentle touch.

"There is, there definitely is stuff to wait for, I just need time to let that sink in, everything about our, what ever it is we have, is just so confusing, and you're just so sure of everything, and I know like nothing about you." Buffy said to him, he shook his head.

"All you have to do is ask love." Spike told her, she nodded.

"I know, I, I just need a little time." She told him, he took it with stride, this was becoming quite the pattern they parted ways soon after that, she didn't come by for a while, she even chose to deal with the gentlemen, found out about Riley Finn the mighty tin soldier, and saved the world alone.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh look a demon, good I need to let out some bloody rage." Spike glowered at the fyarl demon.

"Spike wonderful, the perfect end to the prefect day." Giles sighed turning around to face down Spike.

"Giles?" Spike asked looking at the demon, was it that time already, time really did fly these days.

"Fine, let's get on with the fighting... wait you understand me?" Giles asked rather surprised by him recognizing him.

"Of coarse I understand you." Spike told him looking a little offended that he would think he wouldn't despite what most of them thought, he spoke over a dozen languages.

"I'm speaking English?" Giles asked with a ring of hope in his voice, Spike shook his head.

"No. You're speaking Fyarl. I happen to speak Fyarl. And, by the way, why the hell are you suddenly a Fyarl demon? 'Cause I like to think I'm pretty observant, and I never saw a sign of it, I swear." Spike joked, he really couldn't remember why he was turned this time. He helped with out the three hundred dollar incentive this time.

"Hello love." Spike said from behind Buffy as she was standing by his door trying to decide weather to go in or not, she missed him, and yet with the fear.

"Spike hey, I um." Buffy struggled to come up with a good excuse but was pretty much drawing a blank shifting her backpack off her shoulder.

"Have been standing there for fifteen minutes or more, I saw you on my first sweep love, and I just got done, didn't think you'd wait." Spike said honestly Buffy blushed a bright red, looking away from him.

"Wow, I feel totally lame now. I just missed you, I always miss you, it's totally crazy making trying to figure this out, especially with everything with the initiative cause you were totally right about them, they tried to kill me and after I totally bought into all of it, I just, everyone's staying at Xander's, hiding out, I thought, maybe I could stay here." Buffy said, Spike smiled weakly shaking his head at her.

"You'll always have a place here love, make sure the gang knows to keep an eye out for your tin soldier though the initiative keeps it's boys drugged up, he'll be coming down soon." Spike told her, Buffy nodded letting him take her bag. They went down to the lower level in silence.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for bed." Buffy said sniffing herself, she still smelled like sewer. She grabbed some stuff from her bag and went into the bathroom, the shower had old spice shampoo, a bottle of peroxide, and a full bottle of both the vanilla coconut shampoo and conditioner Buffy loved. She smiled, he really did know her so well. Spike was laying in bed in just his jeans half asleep.

"Yummy sushi pajamas hu, not exactly the nighty I was hoping for love." Spike said sleepily, she blushed looking down at her PJ''s. He looked kind of boyish with his tussled hair and his bare feet.

"I packed in kind of a rush, now scoot, your bed's big enough for like three people and yet somehow you manage to take up the whole thing." Buffy teased shoving him over playfully, he rolled over onto his stomach with an ungraceful thump. Buffy sat down cross legged on her side looking at the muscles in his back. She ran her hand down from his shoulder to his belt line, Spike actually started purring, leaning closer to her unconsciously.

"Are you aware that you purr?" Buffy teased her hand still tracing the lines on his back gently, he reluctantly rolled over.

"Only when I'm half asleep and incredibly relaxed." Spike mumbled, Buffy giggled letting her hand trail across his chest, Spike cocked an eyebrow at her opening his eyes.

"You keep that up and you're gonna get more then you bargain for love." Spike told her, she smiled that was sort of what she was going for, she was sick of being alone, she really liked Spike and maybe it was time she tried for more.

"How do you know what I'm bargaining for." Buffy whispered, Spike's eyes snapped open again and Buffy leaned down kissing him, he wrapped his arms around her kissing her hard and praying this wasn't a dream. She pulled away reluctantly when she was in need of air.

"What was that for love?" Spike asked breathlessly, looking up at her with unbridled love in his eyes.

"I'm sick of being afraid, I like you and I miss you and I don't want keep my life on hold just because I'm scared it won't work out. I wanna be with you." Buffy told him kissing him again, he rolled over so he was on top her hands were all over his mostly naked body. Spike kissed his way down her neck with practiced expertise, he knew all the places that turned her on, she felt like her whole body was on fire.

"Bloody hell, you better think twice about this love you'll never get rid of me after tonight." Spike told her between kisses, moaning at the taste of her skin on his lips, Buffy was breathing hard her nails digging into his back. Buffy moaned his name slipping out of her yummy sushi shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

"Slayer." He growled, his eyes had a hint of yellow in them, he licked his way down to her breasts, his tongue was rougher almost like a cats, he worked his way over her breasts leaving her nipples puckered and tender and moved slowly down to the draw string on her trousers. She lifted up her hips long enough for him to pull them off her, he left her purple lace thong in place though. He tossed her pants kissing every inch of her inner thighs before he pushed the lace aside to get at her hot wet folds, the heady sent of her arousal filling his senses.

He licked down her hairless mound suckling on her clit, the extra friction from her tongue had her reeling, and crying out his name. He reveled in her taste for hours, only when she was begging him to stop did he kiss his way back up to her lips. Buffy buried her face in his neck biting down hard when his fingers pushed her over the edge yet again, he nearly lost himself at that, he let out a guttural moan.

"Please Spike, I need you." Buffy pleaded nipping at his ear, he could smell the blood from the scratches on his back, he could barely think he wanted her so bad, and her begging for him pushed him over the edge, he practically ripped his jeans off. He pushed inside her gently, he'd forgotten how warm she was wet and tight, he was painfully large. He was as gentle as he could manage trying to keep his lust in check.

After a spell of slow well positioned thrusts, Buffy screamed out his name the way she did every time she came and forcefully flipped him over riding him hard, it was his turn to call out her name in his deep lustful growl. Buffy knew no equal in bed she had muscles he couldn't even name sheathed so tight around him that he was having a hard time remembering to breath, while he tried not to come.

"Buffy!" He growled as she leaned down biting his neck and they came together, they were both breathing hard when she collapsed onto his chest. He held her close whispering endearments into her soft golden hair engulfed by her sweet smell heavy with the vanilla from her shampoo.

"Wow, that was,wow!" Buffy's voice was muffled by his neck, he was starting get hard again just hearing her voice.

"Better then peaches?" He asked prepared to be hurt by the question he could never bring himself to ask last time.

"Way, way better, I've, no one's ever ya know, Parker said I tasted um..." Buffy mumbled letting her words trail off.

"Wanker wouldn't know a woman from a hole in the wall, never tasted anything so sweet." Spike told her licking his lips, she rolled over weakly snuggling on his bare chest comfortably.

"This was my best decision ever." Buffy mumbled drifting off into the best night of sleep she'd ever had, and when she woke up he was still there stroking her hair gently, he hadn't slept at all.

"Morning." her whispered kissing the top of her head sweetly, she smiled snuggling closer to him.

"You're still here." She said sleepily a little surprised, he kissed her gently, with all his love in every touch of his lips.

"Told ya love, no getting rid of me now." Spike told her truthfully, she smiled, but then she remembered all the stuff she had to today.

"Mm, I have to go deal with the initiative." Buffy whined, Spike kissed her neck sweetly.

"You want my help?" he asked leaning over her peppering kisses up her jaw line until he got to her lips.

"Mm, no I got it, mm, I just, mm, don't wanna get up." Buffy moaned between kisses, dealing with Riley would be easier without Spike there.

"Right, come get me when the sun goes down love, I'm knackered." Spike said with a yawn, Buffy crawled out of bed getting dressed, she leaned over him kissing him good bye before she left. She dealt with Riley and his fun filled withdrawals and then went right back to Spikes crypt and they spent her every spare minute down there.

"We missed the bed again." Buffy laughed, Spike craned his neck to look up at the bed.

"Good for the bed." Spike said laughing with her, Buffy looked down at the rug they were lying under.

"Is this a new rug?" Buffy asked, looking at it curiously, Spike looked down at it with a raised eyebrow.

"No, just looks different from underneath, now I need a drink, you drained me dry." Spike told her getting out from under the rug, he went up and got himself a bag of blood, and brought Buffy down a Coke.

"It's kinda weird seeing you drink, it doesn't bother me like at all, I always thought it would, it always made my stomach turn when I saw Angel feed." Buffy said, Spike cringed when she said his name, but it was nice to here he was better then him.

"Why's that love?" He asked tossing her the Coke he'd brought down for her, she was finding it hard not to let her eyes wander to his unstoppable hard on.

"You just, I don't know, everything's just easier with you, it's just more fun, more natural, I don't know, it's stupid, I shouldn't have..." Buffy was cut off by him scooping her up without warning and carrying her off to the bed.

"It's not stupid love, I get it." Spike told her kissing her stomach working his way up to her neck, Buffy reveled in the sensation.

"Mm, we need to go work on stopping Adam, and getting Riley back from those stupid soldiers." Buffy huffed sitting up to drink her soda, Spike sighed as she moved away from him, and got up while he finished his blood.

"Right, no shirking of duties." Spike said starting the hunt for there clothes, they went to Xander's and mostly got teased for disappearing for so long while Xander tried to fix the blaster, that night he went with them on patrol and they found the eviscerated demon, Riley showed up while they were planing his rescue.

"Tin soldiers back now we can get on with the killing." Spike commented when they got to Giles place, Buffy settled in on his lap. They talked for a while about Adam but Spike sensed something outside the window, before he could mention it the phone rang with the crappy news that Faith was up and about again. Buffy and spike went to find her, but the patrol was a bust, so Buffy went back to his crypt.

Buffy went to the campus and apparently had a sexy cat fight before she ran off and then to check on her mom. It took her longer then expected before she came back.

"Hi baby." She said when she saw Spike shirtless grabbing blood from the fridge, he looked over at her with a smile grabbing her a coke. He tossed it to her, she scowled a little at it. "Miss me?" She asked Spike crossed the room kissing her.

"Always, what's wrong love?" Spike asked taking a step back, she felt different somehow.

"Everything's great." She said giving her best innocent face, Spike frowned looking her over, but shrugged it off.

"And Faith?" Spike asked gulping down his blood hungrily falling into his chair.

"Faith has won a fabulous trip to England, and I got the consolation prize. Which is you." She said lowering herself onto his lap alluringly running her hands down his arms. "Well aren't you a strapping hunk of a man." She mumbled to herself, Spike furrowed his brow at her something was definitely wrong.

"Good, would a fancyed going a round with the bird, but it's good she's not around to hurt you." Spike said still trying to remember what had happened when Faith had woken up.

"Oh, you wouldn't have liked Faith. She's not proper and joyless like a girl should be. She has a tendency to give in to her animal instincts." She told him running her tongue along his bottom lip biting it and pulling roughly, hot though it was, it was not Buffy.

"Buffy, how do I take my blood?" Spike asked her holding her away from him. She scowled getting up off his lap.

"What are you talking about?" She asked going to the other side of the crypt, he knew Buffy would know the answer if it were her.

"Humor me." Spike told her, she whipped around with a glare.

"If you don't want to play..." She huffed moving towards the door, Spike let her leave, he wasn't sure, but he didn't think Buffy was quite herself and he didn't want to risk it. Spike put the soda back in the fridge and then sat back in his chair lighting up a cigarette.


	13. Chapter 13

"Spike." Faith said walking into his crypt. Spike leaped up throwing her to the ground pinning her to the floor in his game face.

"Spike listen, listen to me very carefully." She pleaded not fighting back, Spike leaned back looking her in the eyes, he melted out of his game face leering at her, he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Hello Buffy." Spike said cocking an eyebrow at her, Buffy smiled hugging him desperately, she was so glad he'd recognized her, no one else would have.

"How did you recognize me?" She asked, Spike stood helping her up too.

"Faith stopped by earlier, silly bint was nothing like you, but it was the eyes that gave it away no love, hers were cold, not like yours." He told her, she kissed him again passionately.

"Let's get you to the watcher." Spike said putting his arm around her, the witches came through with a handy spell to swap them back. After the big showdown Buffy came back to his crypt practically skipping.

"Look it's Spike, my awesome boyfriend." Buffy said jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, he caught her by the waist kissing her.

"What's this for love? You've never called me that before." Spike told her honestly, even before he proposed she'd never called him her boyfriend.

"You knew it was me, you recognized me in Faith and you didn't sleep with her, so you've got major positive boyfriend points." Buffy told him, he smiled kissing her neck sweetly.

"I always see you love." Spike told her, carrying her downstairs to the bed, he really needed to move the fridge down there.

"Hey, they're having a party at Riley's frat house, I know you're not really into initiative types, but I was hoping you'd go with me." Buffy said while they were laying in bed, Spike was soothing back her hair.

"I'll give it a go love, but the first sign of tasers and I'm out." Spike told her, it shouldn't be a problem though since the initiative had never captured him in this time line. She leaned over kissing him happily.

"Good, now I need to go to class, so I'll see you tonight. We'll patrol and I'll kick your sexy ass." Buffy said getting up to find her clothes. Spike slept the day away and met Buffy at her dorm for the silly party.

"Hey Spike can you help me with the um thing we were talking about earlier?" Buffy asked pulling him away from the gang with her very none convincing excuse.

"Right, I'm here to help." Spike laughed chasing her into on of the soldiers room and pinning her to the wall, they were locked in there for countless hours, Spike was on top in the closest thing to a vanilla sex move they'd done yet, even Spike was getting tired.

"Xander, don't you knock!" Buffy yelped while Spike covered her up growling at him and Anya. They were both feeling kind of guilty later when they found out there crazy naked sex had been fueling some ghostly badness, but these things happen. Oz showed up a few days later spouting about being cured which was bollocks, then they had to rescue him and Riley from the initiative.

Buffy got a call from L.A. about Faith and she rushed off to help Angel, Spike hated it, but there was no helping it, she seemed kind of bummed when she came back, but it didn't last long. Angel showed up to apologize later that day, Spike got quite the laugh out of it since Angel found her at his crypt, in his shirt. He thought Angels head was going to explode.

Since this time they didn't have Spike sabotaging them, or bringing them the disk, Spike decided to just tell them what he knew, he even brought up the conjoining spell.

"Nervous" Willow asked everyone, Buffy was tucked under Spikes arm wishing she wasn't the one people always turned to, but to the outside world she looked calm and collected.

"No way, I'm full of that good old Kamikaze spirit!" Xander answered Spike laughed patting him on the back.

"That a boy, way to show your spine." Spike told him, he roll his eyes at him.

"Xander. Just because this can never work is no reason to be negative." Giles told him as they got to the mirror that hid the initiative elevator.

"Game faces, guys. We're going in." Buffy Said as she and Spike busted through into the elevator setting it up to climb down. Willow and Buffy went down first, Spike went down last. He wasn't sure what they'd all been talking about when he got to the bottom, he hadn't been listening at all, but he walked into a group hug.

"Don't want to leave a whole in this soggy group hug, but aren't we here for a reason." Spike asked avoiding the Xander, Willow hug. Buffy broke away with a nod.

"Okay, if we stick together, we'll be fine. Everybody ready?" Buffy asked while she and Spike pried open the doors to reveal a contingent of soldiers with blasters.

"Bloody brilliant." Spike cursed, he was pretty sure he and Buffy could have taken them, but they couldn't risk them hurting the civilians. They took them away all the while whining about how we can't just barge in here when ever we'd like.

"Colonel." Buffy tried to talk but she was rudely interrupted.

"Shut up. Got some nerve, lady." Colonel McNamara hollered at them scowling deeply at them like the sour apple headed old man he was.

"You've got to listen..." Buffy tried again to convince him of the dire importance of what they were trying to do.

"You think you and your friends can just keep waltzing into a government installation, brandishing weapons like, like..." Colonel McNamara pulled an old fossilized gourd with numerous symbols and etchings inscribed upon it out of there bag. He squinted at it for a minute then looked back to the group.

"It's a gourd." Willow explained like it was the most normal thing in the world to have when storming a military base. "A magic gourd." Giles added in sheepishly, Spike shook his head at this pointless banter, these men had no idea what they were up against. "What kind of freaks are you people?" He asked them wigged by the magic side of there operation. "Adam is here, Colonel. In the Initiative." Buffy told him Spike just leaned back and watched this pointless argument. "Nice try." McNamara said after only a moments hesitation to think about what she'd said to him. "Those overcrowded containment cells of yours? Compliments of Adam. He's pulling a Trojan Horse on you, Colonel. Waiting for his moment." Buffy kept throwing logic in his face, but the Colonel's tiny brain was immune. "Every inch of this installation is under constant, twenty-four hour surveillance." McNamara insisted. "Including the secret lab?" Willow asked, with a smug tone. "Including everything!" He said firmly. "What secret lab?" He asked quietly looking at Buffy for the answer. "The one Adam's using. The one built for the final stage in the 314 project. And you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Buffy sighed when she realized that he was looking at her vacantly. "I know everything that goes on around here. A tick on a mouse couldn't get in without my knowing it. And if Adam wants to try, we're ready for him." McNamara insisted viamently sounding like an idiot "Exactly how do you plan to get close enough to Adam to remove his power source?" Giles asked, Spike was finding it hard not to laugh at that ponce and his stubborn logic. He paused for a minute thinking. "Hit him simultaneously with multiple taser blasters. Incapacitate him with as much voltage as we can muster." He tossed out his plan that a lame brained monkey could have come up with in as much time. "Great plan. Right up there with "duck and cover"." Xander said rolling his eyes at him. "Pillock." Spike mumbled to himself with his arms crossed over his chest in his total boredom. "I've seen Adam hit with a taser blast, Colonel. He feeds on it. And now you want to provide him with an all-you-can-eat buffet." Buffy asked giving him a look like he was as stupid as he was. "You telling me my business?" McNamara asked angrily Spike laughed condescendingly, Buffy took a step forward, laying into him. "This isn't your business. It's mine. You, the Initiative, the boys at the Pentagon… You're in way over heads. Messing with primeval forces you've got no comprehension of." Buffy snapped at him. "And you do?" he asked further proving his total lack of information. "I'm the Slayer. You're playing on my turf." Buffy told him sternly, Spike couldn't help but smile at her brass. "Maybe up there. Down here I'm the one in control." McNamara insisted with a sour glare. With that the lights went out they were engulfed in darkness. It was replaced immediately with blue-gelled emergency lights, and revolving red lights above the doorways. On the monitor next to them they saw a layout of the Initiative, its perimeter outlined in flashing red. "Sir, the power grid's down. Backup's not responding. We're locked in." One of the other soldiers told them Buffy and her friends exchanged a look knowing what was about to happen. The containment failed and most of the soldiers left to take care of it with the Colonel. Spike took out one and Buffy took out the other. Willow got on the computer and told them where they were headed.

"Spike keep to the rear make sure nothing flanks us." Buffy ordered taking the lead, they fought there way through the fray, they made it to the empty room near where they were headed, Spike stopped at the door.

"Where do you want me love, guard the door keep the monsters at bay, or with you?" Spike asked her, she thought for a second, she wanted him with her, but she knew he'd do more good out there.

"I need you at the door." She sighed hurrying over to him, she leaned up on her toes kissing him sweetly. "Don't get dead, or I'll kick your sexy butt." She whispered rushing off reluctantly while they barricaded Spike out of the room with the beasts. Spike had a gay old romp killing off what he could reach and saving who he could, he actually had a half a dozen soldier boys toeing the line behind him when Buffy and the gang came out.

"You guys get the exits open, don't rightly care how. Captain cardboard take the soldier boys get the rest rounded up pull 'em back. Take point love, I'll take a sweep round up the wounded." Spike ordered with the trained ease of a practiced leader.

"You up to this?" Willow asked concerned about Buffy since the whole spell thing might have left her drained.

"I seriously am." She said confidently, kissing Spike on her way to take point, she was seriously impressed by his shiny new leadership skills. They made it out of there with quite a few more live soldiers then last time. They all went back to Joyce's house after they escaped, Xander brought movies and made popcorn while Spike chatted with Joyce.

He tried to drop more hints about her tumor he didn't fancy telling Buffy that her mother might die if he wasn't careful. He didn't know if he could handle it if he messed this one up, Joyce was a hell of a lady, and she deserved to live.

"Mm, Spike come snuggle, movies are no fun without snuggles." Buffy called out, he smirked nodding his polite farewell to Joyce. Buffy and the rest fell asleep before the first movie was even half over. He watched three more before they woke up and they told him about there crazy dream the bit where he was training to be a watcher was his least favorite, tweed was not his fabric of choice.

"So I was kind of thinking that maybe next year instead of getting a dorm I could maybe just stay here, sort of part time I could stay at home when I didn't have class and stuff, I'd just crash here after patrol and stuff." Buffy said in a whispery mumble, when they went back to his place for some much needed sleep. Spike turned to look at her his shirt half off he was so shocked by her question, he dropped his shirt on the floor.

"I don't have to, I, I just thought since I already, it's stupid forget it." Buffy mumble blushing and looking at her feet, Spike walked up and kissed her passionately.

"Don't be daft love, you can stay whenever you want. Sides like having you around." Spike told her his arms wrapped around her waist fondly. She smiled, relieved that he hadn't shot her down, she'd never lived with anyone before not even in the sneaky half moved in way she was proposing.

"Yay, mm, I should sleep the gang and I are going to start our summer fun on the beach tomorrow, I wish you could come, I miss you during the day." Buffy whined crawling into bed, with the cutest little pout.

"About that love, I might know a way that could happen, found a ring a while back, ring of Amara, supposed to be some mystical whose it that could let me muck about with you lot in the day." Spike told her showing it to her and bracing himself for her to wig since he'd been wearing it for quite a while.

"Really, you could be my daytime boyfriend too, that'd be kind of nifty, but why didn't you tell me before?" She asked examining the ring closely, he ran his free hand through his hair.

"Guess I worry 'bout what'll happen if I change things about too much, there are bits that need mucking about, but I could lose it all if I muddy it up too far." Spike told her honestly, Buffy pouted pulling him down to lay with her.

"Mm, I hate all this spoiler stuff, I want to know everything, but there's all this stupid stuff I can't know yet, don't worry I get it, it just sucks. Tell me something about you future Buffy didn't know." She said tracing the lines on his chest, he brushed her hair behind her ear gently.

"Right, well you already know my last name, Pratt, not a bit I share lightly, but lets see first girl I ever told I loved her, the one who told me I was beneath her, her name was Sicily turned out to be Halfrek vengeance demon Anya used to muck about with." Spike told her, she sat up listening intently to him.

"Really, no wonder she was such a dummy, what kind of girl would ever say something so mean?" Buffy asked rhetorically, Spike chuckled.

"You did once exact words, nearly shot you for it, not too far from now as a matter oh fact, but to be fair, I was still soulless and mostly evil, I changed for you, got a soul for you, I hurt you a lot last time, I'm glad I got this chance, you deserve better, and I know you aren't the same love, didn't live the same life, but your still you. Still the only bird to ever make me feel like a man, not a monster. Listen to me prattling on, didn't mean to dwell love." Spike told her closing his eyes, he had a hard time keeping his mouth shut when she brought up well herself.

"I did, I was mean to you, why, did you hurt someone?" She asked looking all pouty, he leaned up kissing her.

"Not exactly, had the chip in my head, couldn't physically hurt a bloody thing, but some vamp had taken a chunk out of you love. You came to me to hear the tales of past conquest, trying to figure out why slayers get offed. Didn't fancy my answer, and fancied my tryin' to kiss you even less" Spike said, she leaned over on him looking very bummed.

"What was your answer?" She asked meekly, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Told you the truth every slayer has a bit of a death wish, but you love, you're the exception, didn't know that at the time. It's your friends that do it, ties to the world, never seen any one quite as alive as you love, force of nature you are." Spike told her truthfully, she smiled at that, she'd always hopped she was special.

"So if you had a wish to pick between having me and the Buffy that you saw die, who would wish for?" Buffy asked sounding self conscious, Spike winced at how casually she could talk about her own death, not to mention nothing good would come of this conversation.

"You're the same girl love, I know it doesn't seem that way, but you are, but if I had to pick what I'd rather have you go through, I'd pick this life every time. You had it rough a lot of the time, and as much as I can, I want to keep you from that." Spike tried, she kissed him, it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but it did make her feel a little better she didn't want him comparing though, what if she wasn't as good as his Buffy.

"So you don't like compare me to her when ever we do thing you guys did." Buffy asked not looking him in the eye, he laughed.

"She's you love, I don't think you're getting that. But you still want to know, right, no I don't compare love, nothing we do compares, not to mention most of it's new for me too." Spike told her, knowing that made her feel a little better. She kissed him, laying down finally snuggling up to him her head on his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

"How, what, how. How is he with the daylight and the not burning?" Xander asked when Buffy showed up at the beach with Spike in tow and more shocking he was in black swim trunks and his red button up shirt. He waved the fingers on his ringed hand at them.

"Gem of Amarra, has the sun beaming down in a nice non-fatal way. It's very exciting, I can't wait to see if I freckle." Spike joked, taking his shirt off and tossing it with the towels, he hadn't been swimming since WWII, oh there was something the other Buffy had never known, he had to remember that for later, Buffy had been on this kick about knowing everything the other Buffy didn't about him.

"Great now vampires can can stop a Jareds and pick up instant immunity, isn't that of the bad?" Xander asked Spike shook his head at the oh so feeble minded Xander.

"Not really the kind of thing you find in a cracker jacks box you ponce, it took me weeks to dig it up not to mention it's the only one in existence." Spike told them, Willow came over to look at it curiously.

"Nifty." She said pulling on his arm roughly, he waited while everyone took a turn examining it, it was nice spending the day at the beach with her, it was definitely a first for him. Not shockingly Spike burned, which gave Buffy a good laugh while she rubbed him down with aloe. By the end of the summer he actually had a bit of a tan, which was definitely new for him, though sun burns were pretty much daily. But since his skin hadn't seen the sun in over a century it wasn't exactly shocking.

Spike was chasing the Slayer down across the beach attacking her tackling her into the sand, she punched him right in the face. They'd been sparing for almost an hour now since the beach was oddly empty, the others were busy trying to make food. Buffy ended the match when he tossed her into the very deep water while she was still in her clothes, Buffy huffed out of the waves tossing her wet clothes at him and stealing his red button down shirt.

"Sparing over?" Willow asked sitting comfortably with Tara across from Xander and the grill.

"Spike threw me in the water, I got my clothes all wet." She pouted, Spike nudged her playfully.

"In my defense love, you were on my shoulders choking me, with intent to stake." Spike added in, Buffy stuck her tongue out.

"That was my job, where are the burgers?" She asked trying to change the subject off of her getting dunked. Spike reached into the cooler snagging his blood and then went back and sat down with Buffy.

"I'd love to make with the moo but the fire's not cooperating. I think this charcoal is made out of water." Xander complained dropping another match when it got down to his fingers pouting much less cutely then Buffy. "What's the deal, Xand? I thought you were a cow griller by trade." Willow pointed out sounding quite amused with herself. "Well they had a newfangled gas stove at the burger place." Xander told them poking at the coal. '"Plus they fired him in like a day." Anya added in fiddling with something else. "Anya embarrassing me in public! Who saw that comin'?" Xander said rolling his eyes. "He's fine. He's back to working muscle-y construction." Anya told them happily wrapping her arms around his bicep. "Not for long. The job is over in a couple weeks - then all my ends will be loose again." Xander complained sounding a little abysmal. "I'm sure some new short lived minimum wage job is right around the corner." Spike quipped tossing him his Zippo from his duster, Buffy punched him in the arm weakly for his joke. "Very reassuring. Has any one ever told you, you would make a fine guidance councilor." Xander asked flicking his zippo. "Fire ready yet?" Willow asked changing the subject yet again. Xander shook his head, no. He seemed supremely frustrated at it. "It's comforting to know I lack the culinary finesse of a caveman." Xander hurt dropping the Zippo in the sand when he burnt his hand.

"Hey careful with that, love that bleeding thing." Spike snipped, Xander scooped it up cleaning it off. "Ignis incede." Willow spoke the Latin words Fire arise waving her hand casually. WOOOSH! The grill flamed up making all of them including Spike jump back.  
"Willow! Check you out! Witch-fu!" Buffy complimented her, Spike nodded.

"Would make a hell of a slay spell." Spike added in gesturing to the huge flames. "It's no big. You just have to balance the elements, so when you affect one you don't end up causing..." Willows false modesty was cut short by a sudden thundering down pour that had them all scrambling to get the stuff and get to the cars effectively ending there last summer swim fest. They went patrolling that night and ran into a huge surprise.

"An impressive hunt. Such power." A smooth deep voice said from the darkness.

"You poncy Bugger, you still owe me 11 quid!" Spike growled at him, Buffy looked at Spike in confusion. The mystery man scowled.

"Leave us, I have no interest in you." The mystery man said snidely, Spike growled, whipping his stake at him, he misted and it went through him, which Spike knew would happen he was right there when he reformed punching him in the face. He growled flying backwards all billowy and landing on a grave stone.

"We are not going to fight, you have no claim." He said, Buffy stepped up beside Spike touching his hand lightly. Spike glowered, but he was right, Buffy had never been okay with the claim, but she was still his.

"Do you understand what a Slayer is?" Buffy's sardonic tone made Spike laugh, the man smiled knowingly.

"Do you?" He asked, before he could say anything else to Buffy Spike lunged at him in game face, he turned to bats flying off.

"Okay, who was he?" Buffy asked since Spike seemed to know him, Spike scowled still in game face, she walked over kissing him, passionately, his face melted back to it's human visage as she did. "Why dose he bug you so much, and how does he owe you money?" Buffy asked, looking up at him.

"Dracula the poofter, we're old rivals, burned a book I'd actually paid for. It was back when I was with Dru, made me buy her that bleeding bram stoker bit, I'll tell you what, that glory hound's done more harm to vampires than any slayer. His story gets out and suddenly everybody knows how to kill us, the mirror bit…" Spike rambled, stopping when he saw that look on Buffy's face.

"But he's got powers?" Buffy asked trying to stear him away from his cazyness.

"Nothing but showy gypsy stuff, it's just magic, any ponce with the right text could do it. He has the thrall though, like dru or the master, need to watch that he ended up shagging dru and disappearing, the poofter ran off every time I got close to him." Spike told her she shot him the look of pity.

"I'll be careful, and we'll dust him, dust him good for you." Buffy said kissing him, he had her stay with him that night rather then at her mom's since he didn't fancy her getting touched, much less bit by Dracula. She had some issue with the thrall, Spike stopped her before she drank from him, and they chased him off together. They were standing together after he floated away as mist.

"Spike, I, okay, this is gonna sound major league weird but he did sort of raise a curiosity, I, well he was right, I've always kinda wondered about the blood thing. I feel like I don't know I should do it I don't know why." Buffy said a little overwhelmed by the urge to drink Spike couldn't tell if it was left over thrall, or the ubber Slayer spell, she'd told him once it had turned her kind of primal for a spell. Spike switched to his game face, he put his wrist to his lips biting down hard, he offered it to her.

"Don't fret love, I get it." he told her she put her lips to his wrist licking up the blood sucking slowly on his wrist, he moaned pulling her into his arms standing behind her now with his free arm wrapped around her waist and kissing her neck, she had him painfully hard, and his inner demon was screaming for him to bite her.

"Wow, that was, wow I felt so primal, so powerful." She told him, he was breathing hard against her neck. "Spike, are you..." She started to ask, but was cut off when he whipped her around kissing her passionately scooping her up and pinning her against the wall aggressively.

"Mm, Spike, mm, not here, mm, what if, mm, Drac-mm-ula, mm, is still, mm, here." She tried to dissuade him. He kept at it for a while, but managed to calm himself down.

"Sorry love, you just, the things you do to me." His voice was a low rumbling baritone, that made her quiver.

"Did sucking your blood turn you on, ew." She said with a cute yucky face, he was a little self conscious about that one, Buffy had never cared for blood play.

"Sorry love, it's sort of my re 'son detra." Spike told her honestly, she looked down at his wrist and the quickly healing puncture wounds. She licked them experimentally he moaned tightening his grip on her.

"I think I might use this against you shamelessly." She told him with a coy grin, he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and heading for the exit with a hungry growl.

"Eep, hey put me down, I gotta go see Giles." She yelped, he put her down pouting she giggled holding his hand. He walked her to Giles where she started her shiny new training regiment, it left him with a lot less Buffy time, but it was good for her, so he persevered.

"Hey Spike, here for gag worthy Buffy time?" Dawn asked as he went into the house, he knew what Dawn was, his memories were all wonky, but he had the important things written down.

"Hey Bit, no came to see your mum, and ask you about a night out on the town sometime this week, don't get near enough time with you nibblet." Spike told her, honestly he wanted to get her out of the house so he could get Joyce to the hospital. It was about that time, and he wasn't going to lose a single Summers this go round.

"Oh yay, a definite yes to night out, and mom's in the kitchen." Dawn said practically bouncing in her seat, she leaped up and hugged him before he went to the kitchen. She liked him, he always treated her like a grown up, and he had really cool stories.

"How ya been Joyce?" Spike asked as he came in, she was doing the dishes when he came in and she stopped working.

"Spike it good to see you sweety, you and Buffy gonna patrol tonight?" She asked, Spike sat down on the island behind her.

"No, I'm here to have a bit of a chat with you actually, I got a bit a inside info that has me a bit frayed. I need you to listen and know, that this info's good, I know it." Spike told her, she dried off turning to look at him worried now.

"What is it, is it about Buffy, is she okay?" Joyce sounded a little freaked, he shook his head running his hand through his hair.

"It's about you Joyce, I need you to do something for me, I need you to check into Sunnydale memorial, tell them to check for a brain tumor, and that you are at a high risk for a brain aneurysm, don't fret about it though Joyce, I know you'll be alright but I need you to do this today. I'll take the birds out so they don't need to know if I'm wrong, just promise me you'll do it for me, and for Buffy." Spike told her trying not to show just how worried he was, he didn't know what he'd do if this didn't work, she was a hell of a woman.

"Okay, I'll go. Don't worry about me hun I feel fine. I'm not sure where you heard this stuff but it's nice to know that you worry, I'll make an appointment right away." Joyce told him, it always made him smile when she used childish pet names on him, it reminded him of his own mum.

"I already made you one, paid for and all, three follow up appointments worth in the pocket too, I know I have no right, but in all honesty Joyce, you remind me of my mum, she died of tuberculous my dad left and I spent most of my life taking care of her, I don't want Buffy and the bit to have to go through that." Spike told her getting off the counter, he put a hand on her shoulder, she smiled hugging him, he stood stalk still for a moment at the awkwardness but patted her on the back.

"Thank you Spike, I promise I'll go." Joyce told him, Buffy walked in on them looking at them in confusion.


	15. Chapter 15

"What ch'ya doin'?" Buffy asked, Spike moved away from Joyce to put his arms around Buffy kissing her gently.

"I told Joyce that we'd take Dawn with us tomorrow so she could have the day off. There's a fair in the next town, I thought we could make a day of it love." Spike told her with a hopeful smile, she sneered, and then gave him a pouty face.

"Do we have to bring Dawn?" Buffy asked, sticking her tongue out about it, he laughed stroking her hair back.

"Come on love, the nibblet needs a day out, and your mum needs a break, how bad could it be?" Spike asked, Buffy hit him playfully on the chest.

"Oh fine, but you have to ride all the rides with me, and win me something large, fluffy, and corny." Buffy told him, he laughed kissing her on the top of her head.

"It's a promise love." Spike told her, she smiled and they went and told Dawn about the fair, they went, they had fun riding rides, eating cotton candy, and Spike won Buffy and Dawn both something from each of the games, and he and Buffy took turns beating each other at them, though to both there surprise Dawn beat them at the ring toss. They had this fun filled outing instead of dealing with Harmony like they had last time around since he'd saved her from being turned. Buffy put her big stuffed kitten on her bed proudly when they got back.

They went with Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander to look at his perspective apartment since the last time Buffy made him visit her friends Xander's folks had made merry sport with the crazy talk. After the very awkward fight Xander and Anya had in front of the apartment manager they went back to the magic box, it turned out to be Toth a tool using demon was mucking about. Spike had never heard anything about Toth, not even a side note in his book, guessed he'd have to play it by ear.

They went to the junk yard to find the guy, Spike was keeping close to Buffy, he didn't like the idea of not knowing what this guy could do. Spike sensed him before any of them heard him, Spike pushed them down turning to charge at him suddenly remembering this moment, Toth hit him with a blast sending him flying back into a heaping pile of trash. Toth ran of for reasons unknown, so Buffy ran over to see if Spike was alright, she'd never seen him take a hit like that.

"Bloody buggering hell, that hurt, where'd that wanker get off to, gonna rip his bloody head off." Spike growled in his game face, Buffy helped him up.

"He ran off, we can catch him tomorrow." Buffy told him, he nodded walking off with purposeful strides he was really fast, Buffy was left behind him most of the walk home, as soon as they got back to his crypt she closed the door behind her.

"Spike, what's wrong you've been practically running the whole way home?" Buffy asked, Spike whipped around picking her up kissing her roughly and pinning her against the door, his tongue was rough, she pulled back forcefully when she caught her teeth on his fang.

"Ow, careful Spike, you bit me, are you okay?" She asked when she noticed he was still in his game face.

"Bloody brilliant." Spike growled kissing her, he tossed her onto the sarcophagus ripping her shirt off, and hiking her skirt up, he ravaged her, he was rough and wild and never lost his game face, she'd never imagined it could feel that good to be rough, and she matched pace with him the whole way, just as he was nearing his finish, he bit her hard drinking deep, she thought it would hurt but she was coming so hard, it just made it better, so she went with it biting him back, drawing blood. He roared out her name as he came licking closed her wound, he threw himself out of bed.

"I need to kill something." he growled pulling on his pants and leaving without even looking for a shirt, Buffy laid there for a moment waiting for the feeling to come back to her toes. What the hell had gotten into him. She really wanted to be worried, but she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Spike woke up in a huge pile of trash, he got up looking around glad he had the ring on, since the sun was up, he picked himself up brushing himself off. He had no idea where everyone had gone, but he reeked, and he needed to find Buffy so he went straight to his crypt. When he got there, Buffy was asleep on the sarcophagus, he smiled kissing her gently before he went downstairs to shower.

"Hey when did you get back?" Buffy asked when he got out of the shower, he smiled drying his hair, leaving it tussled and gel free.

"Only moments ago my love, the most peculiar thing, I woke up in a pile of refuse this morning. I couldn't for the life of me think as to why you and the others would have left me there." Spike said, Buffy fell back onto the bed totally stunned.

"Okay, who are you and where's Spike, I mean I walked you back last night, we had sex you even bit me, which ow, but also strangely hot." Buffy did her nervous ramble, this guy looked just like Spike, and since he was nude, she knew it wasn't just his face, but he sounded nothing like himself.

"What the devil are you talking about, I would never bite you, again, you've never cared for it not to mention, it would be horribly vulgar." Spike told her, she was beyond confused, he couldn't be Spike.

"Okay, you're freaking me out, if you're really Spike tell me what song did I want for our first dance at our wedding when we were under that I will it so spell?" Buffy asked, that was a stumper, she'd never told anyone but him about it. He pulled his pants on while she talked.

"Wind beneath my wings, which is a perfectly perfect song as far as songs go, though, I do prefer classical pieces, or eighties rock over that particular choice." Spike told her, she just sat there dumbfounded, maybe that rod thingy had scrambled his brain.

"We should get you to..." Buffy was cut short by someone flying down and tackling Spike, he went down and Buffy was shocked to see Spike in his game face beating on the clean tussled hair Spike.

"Stop it get off him!" Buffy yelled throwing vamp Spike at the bed. He whipped around growling at the other Spike.

"What the bloody hell are you doing slayer he's a doppelganger, or something I need to kill him!" He growled, Buffy looked between them.

"Nobody's killing any one until I know which one of you is the real Spike. You both look so similar, but you're both acting weird and you're still in your game face and I just don't know, so I don't know tell me things nobody but the two of us would know." Buffy told them sounding pretty sure of herself.

"your middle name is Anne." Floor Spike said weakly

"You have a mole right there." Vamp Spike said pointing somewhere less then appropriate

"You were called when you were fifteen, and your biggest fear is of being turned." floor Spike added.

"First time you kissed me was on the cheek after you nearly got sacrificed to a sodding demon by a poncy frat, first time I kissed you on the lips was when I had that bloody band candy and the first time we had sex I..." He offered but was interrupted by Buffy.

"That's quite enough of that, so you both know stuff, is either one of you evil?" she asked, not that they wouldn't lie if they were, but she was trying.

"No." They said in unison Buffy looked at them again shaking her head, she went over and helped the tussled Spike up off the floor.

"I'm taking you guys to Giles, so play nice, I don't want anything happening to either of you until I know what's going on." She said, while the tussled Spike kept a hold of her hand.

"You really think this poncy bugger is me, he's a sodding human, can't you tell slayer?" He told her growling in his direction, she looked at him.

"I am not." He said scowling at the vamped Spike, who rolled his yellow eyes at him.

"Then put your bleeding game face on you prat." he told him, Buffy looked to Spike waiting for him to show her the other Spike wasn't right. The Spike in question scowled and made ridiculous angry faces.

"I, oh dear, it would seem he might be correct. I can't seem to do anything." Spike said looking concerned, she'd never seen him look so worried.

"We'll figure this out, okay, lets jut get to Giles, did this happen last time?" Buffy asked as she ushered both of them out of the crypt.

"No." they said together, the human Spike finished the sentence, "I had no information about Toth, or anything that would copy us." He told her, she frowned the Spike's were silent for the walk there, the human one held Buffy's hand while the Vampire one ripped the throat out of anything evil that came within line of sight.

"Giles, we have a problem!" Buffy called out walking into Giles house without knocking.

"Buffy!" Giles called out in shock, he was shirtless and had Joyce in his lap, wearing only his shirt. Buffy went wide eyed, and whipped around burying her face in the human Spike's cheat.

"Good on you, watcher." The vamp Spike laughed, Joyce got up and ran into the back room to find her clothes.

"This time I swear I had that locked, why didn't you bloody well knock?" Giles said, getting up and grabbing his shirt and putting it on.

"Ugh, I'm scared for life, why is my mom here, having, ugh, just why?" Buffy asked still hiding in Spike's chest.

"She received some news and, why are there two Spikes?" Giles managed to pull focus from him to them.

"Every one is decent now my love you are safe to look." Human Spike whispered to her, Buffy nodded turning around to answer the questions.

"We don't know, but he's human, and he can't shake his game face, they are way different." Buffy told him, he looked thoughtful for a moment and took a few books from his shelf and began the fun proses of research.

"Buffy, I thought you were going to spend the day with, oh my, are there two Spike's?" Joyce asked looking confused, and also deeply embarrassed.

"Joyce, it lovely to see you, it would appear something has made it so there are two of us, we haven't the faintest idea why." Spike told her, Joyce smiled still not sure what was going on. "Buffy my love, I'm going to speak with your mother for a moment, I'll return shortly to help research." Spike told her letting her go and going over to speak with Joyce in private.

"You got the test results back didn't you Joyce, what did they say?" Spike asked after he'd lead her into the back hall where they couldn't here them talk.

"I have a type of brain tumor they say it's good that we caught it so soon, if I hadn't asked them to look for it, they never would have suspected anything until much later. They made an appointment for me to have an exploratory surgery tomorrow, they say I'm lucky the OR was available so soon, some people wait weeks." Joyce told him, he hugged her the way he had his own mother when they'd diagnosed her with TB.

"You'll be right as rain sooner then you can imagine." Spike told her, she smiled in that knowing mom way. "Would you like me to tell Buffy, or should I wait for you to tell her, I would be remiss to betray her trust, but I feel this would be taken better coming from her mother?" Spike asked her, she thought about it for a moment.

"Lets tell her together once we get you put back together sweety." Joyce told him, he smiled hugging her again, Spike walked Joyce to her car and then sat down to help. He picked up one of the larger books opening it to read.

"That is written entirely in Sumerian Spike." Giles told him expecting him to put it down.

"Yes, I happen to speak Sumerian among other things." Human Spike told him, Buffy gaped for a moment then they studied for quite a while, before anyone found anything.

"Oh dear lord." Giles said, no one really paid him any mind, Buffy was to busy trying to calm vamp Spike down he was itching for a fight and all the waiting was getting to him.

"I said oh dear lord." Giles repeated himself, everyone stopped to look at him.

"You always say that." Buffy told him like that explained why no one thought they needed to listen.

"Well it's always important! Neither one of you is a copy, or a demon, well I suppose you are, but not Toth." Giles told them confidently holding out the book that he'd been reading.

"Is one of them a robot?" Xander asked, he'd been itching to suggest it since he'd gotten there to help research.

"What? No. The rod device, it's called a Ferula-gemina. It splits one person into half, distilling personality traits into two separate bodies. As near as I can tell Toth was attempting to split the Slayer into two different entities." Giles told them showing the illustration in the book he was holding.

"Two Buffy's?" She asked, the vamp Spike leered.

"There's a bloody brilliant idea." He said in a vulgar tone, Buffy smacked him lightly for his raunchy comment.

"Yes, one of them with all the qualities inherent in Buffy Summers. The other with everything that belongs to the Slayer alone: the strength and speed, the heritage. When it hit Spike, I think it separated him into his more refined human half, and his more violent vampire half." Giles continued to explain.

"But which one is the real Spike, because I don't think Sunnydale can handle two?" Xander asked looking at the both of them.

"They're both real. They're both Spike. Neither of them is evil. There's nothing in either of them that our Spike didn't already posses." Giles said following his gaze between the two Spike's one looking over the book from Giles studiously, his hair lose the curls falling down onto his forehead, and the other eying Buffy hungrily in his game face, with yellow eyes and gelled back hair.

"I still don't get it, why make two Buffy's wouldn't the Slayer half be super strong and pretty unkillable?" Anya asked from the couch.

"But the two halves can't exist without the other. Kill the weaker Buffy half and the Slayer half dies." Giles told them which explained a lot.

"So the same goes for Spike, which means if you'd killed him earlier in the crypt, I would have lost you both." Buffy said looking horrified at the prospect of being alone again, of him leaving her too.

"So we do a spell, stick them back together?" Willow asked picking up some of the books from the table to start her research.

"Yes that seems like a wise coarse of action." Giles told taking his glasses off to clean the lenses.

"Buffy and I can go kill that blighter Toth, while you find the mojo." Spike told them charging out before they had a chance to argue, Buffy moved to follow him, the human Spike got up stopping her.

"Be careful my love." He said kissing her passionately, there was so much love in his every touch like every moment might be the last one he had with her.

"I will." She said breathlessly before she left following the other Spike, when they came back the spell was all set up and waiting, it only took a few seconds to complete. They went back to his crypt afterwords.

"Do you wish..." Buffy started, Spike stopped her right there.

"No, I could never handle half a sodding Buffy, I need all of you love." Spike answered before she could finish her question. She smiled kissing him sweetly, then she stopped making a disturbed face. "What?" Spike asked looking down at her.

"Ugh, mom sex just popped into my head, it was, just, ugh." Buffy said, Spike looked away guiltily.

"She could do worse with her choice of blokes." Spike told her, she shrugged.

"Well ya, I guess so, it's just, ooky, I mean mom and Giles, ugh why would she, ugh." Buffy said, still cringing, Spike leaned down kissing her on the head trying not to laugh.

"Your mum's got a lot on her plate, she needs someone to lean on love, we all do, even the watcher." Spike told her, she frowned halfheartedly, and then sighed.

"Ya, it's just so ooky, I'll deal, just shirtless Giles gave me the wiggens." Buffy told him, he pulled his shirt off tossing it on the floor.

"Better?" He asked, she took a step back ogling his chest and running her hands over his exposed body.

"Much better, way less ooky scaring thoughts about ookieness." She said leaning up on her toes and kissing him, he scooped her up and carried her down to the lower level.

"I just can't do it Spike, I don't want them to know that I'm so sick, and I'm not going to tell them until after the surgery." Joyce told Spike when he came over for what he thought would be the big reveal. Spike scowled giving her a sideways glance.

"Don't do this to me Joyce, you know I can't keep this from her, not now that I know it's happening." Spike told her giving her a definite look, Joyce furrowed her brow.

"I know that you love her Spike, but this is my decision, I've already made arrangements in case anything goes wrong, but until I know if it's operable I don't want to worry the girls." She told him, he growled shaking his head.

"I don't like this Joyce, if the slayer comes at me for not telling her, you better be there to tell her it was all on you, cause I'm not looking to get myself on the bad side of one brassed off slayer." Spike told her, she nodded seemingly okay with those terms.

"I promise I'll tell them right after the surgery." she told him, he nodded, this was going to get him staked but he was a sucker for summers women. Joyce told the girls she had a gallery thing to go to so they didn't think twice about her being gone, Giles went with her to the hospital, which was nice for her, while Buffy and Spike were going to stay at the Summers house so the nibblet didn't get into any trouble, Buffy patrolled alone so Spike could stay home with her. He taught her how to play poker and she cleaned him out, he'd forgotten how good she was at the game.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey honey I'm home." Buffy called out when she walked in, Spike laughed getting up to greet her.

"How was work love?" he asked going with her little joke, she smiled leaning up and kissing him.

"It's a rat race." She told him trying not to laugh, Dawn gagged from the living room.

"Could you two get any more corny?" She asked collecting her winning from the table, Buffy looked at him sceptically.

"Were you gambling with my little sister?" Buffy asked him he gave her his best innocent face, which in all honesty just made him look more guilty.

"I kicked his butt." Dawn told her, she laughed all her frustration forgotten replaced with his humiliation, but it was still nice to see her laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to be tucked away in your beddy-by where no one can eat you? you have school." Spike told her, she stuck her tongue out at him and ran up stairs when he turned like he might chase her.

"Oh, so I found this orby thing, do you know what it is?" She asked taking out a shiny glass looking orb with a glowing yellow center out of her pocket.

"It's the Dagon Sphere, forged to weaken she who must not be named, also known as Glory, or Glorificous, or a skanky lookin' ho. She's a big bad from some hell dimension, and you having that means she must not be too far behind. You need to call a scooby meeting tomorrow, and you and me need to have a sit down about something that you won't much care for." Spike told her, Buffy scowled at the thing she knew it was going to be trouble.

"What won't I like, other then the skanky demon chick?" Buffy asked setting the orb on the table and sitting down on the couch, Spike checked up the stairs and then closed the doors that separated the living room from the entry way.

"It's about the niblet love, and you won't like it, I don't fancy her over hearing, this is something you'll need to tell her." Spike explained in a hushed tone he knew wouldn't carry since he was aware Dawn was fond of snooping.

"What is it Spike?" Buffy asked, Spike sighed he wasn't sure if this was the right way to go about this, he didn't even know if she'd believe him.

"Glory is a hell god trapped in some blokes body, she wants to go home and the only way to do that is with the key, that will open a portal that tears down the walls between all dimensions." Spike told her, she was worried he wasn't usually this open with information.

"So we destroy the key." Buffy said matter of factly Spike shook his head somberly and put a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"That's the rub Slayer, the key is Dawn." Spike whispered, Buffy went completely still, a look of horror in her eyes.

"How could that be she's my little sister, she can't be a key." Buffy whispered harshly, Spike cringed.

"An order of monks that were sworn to protect the bloody thing were being attacked by that daft bint Glory, and they sent it to you as your sister, she wasn't always here love, but the nibblet doesn't know that, as far as she knows she's your little sister, she's innocent in all this, the brown robe types just needed to be sure you'd protect her." Spike did his best to explain he'd written down everything he'd remembered when he'd gotten back here and added more since then but some of it was fuzzy, he had some stuff written down about the battle weapons and what not, but other then that he just had the word kill Ben the poncy man nurse who hits on Buffy from the hospital Joyce goes to written over and over again in bold, he didn't know why but he knew he had to do it. Buffy just sat there for a long time thinking about what he'd said, she was starting to scare him.

"Are you, are you sure?" She asked looking at him in concern, he gave her a pitying look and put his arm around her.

"You did this spell last time around some kind of trance, Dawn and I read it in the watchers diary last time around. She didn't take it well, I was hoping to avoid that this go round." Spike told her, she frowned leaning into him, he held her tightly.

"Tell me everything that happened last time, I need to know." Buffy told him, he kissed the top of her head wishing he didn't have to be the one to tell her this, but he wasn't going to hold back it was too important that she know what she was up against.

"I don't know it all, I wasn't exactly in the loop about it, but I'll tell you what I know. Glory's stronger then you, but being in human form drives her bug shagging crazy so she sucks the stuff that keeps people sane out of folks head. Some how she finds out the key's a person and she sucks the brains out of Tara, and she gives away the keys identity. She takes her away after we ran and got trapped by the knights of bisanthia. She brings her to this tower on the edge of town and we went to save her with olafs hammer, the Dagon sphere, a Buffy bot, and some serious magic fire power, but she got the portal open, which is opened by her blood and only closes when it stops flowing.

Since she was made from you, your blood could close it you jumped off the tower to save her. You died, and when Willow brought you back it started a chain reaction that destroyed Sunnydale." Spike told her all of it matter-of-factly not looking her in the eyes.

"Oh God, I, I die, again. How many times did I die before you came back?" She asked trying to sound sarcastic and unphased but coming off more worried and trembly.

"just the once, and I came back so I could change that love, no one is dieing this go round." Spike told her, she just clung to him for a few minutes before she got up shaking her head.

"We'll deal tomorrow I mean What will you even tell them, they don't know you came back for me, where are we going to tell them we got this information?" Buffy asked as the thought occurred to her, he frowned no one had really questioned his knowledge up till now. Everything he'd told them was believable vamp knowledge, but this was reaching.

"I don't rightly know, could always tell them the truth." He offered Buffy thought about it for a second looking skeptical.

"I don't know, they'd have so many questions, and I think they'd blame you for every bad thing that ever happened, like why couldn't you stop it if you knew it was going to happen. Plus I kind of like having that part of you all to myself, not to mention too many questions might lead to answers people don't want to know, like this one, and it could ruin things that were good." Buffy rambled, Spike laughed a little but she was right, that's why he hadn't just told them outright.

"Right, how bout we say you did the trance, and one of my demon sources filled in some blanks, you should go back to where you found the orb later, see if you can pick yourself up a monk." Spike told her she nodded taking him with her up to her bed, she kissed him chastely when they got to her room and she locked the door behind him.

"I want to do something different tonight." she told him, he looked a little confused, it wasn't like it was rare for them to do what he hoped she was insinuating, in fact it was rare if he didn't but he'd thought with little sis in the next room there was no way.

Buffy slid her shirt off slowly and sensually, dropping it on the floor she took his hand leading him to the bed. She stopped him when he went to rip his clothes off and throw her on the bed. She instead slid her pants off leaving her in only lacy purple undergarments and moved to his shirt sliding it off slowly kissing his chest all the way down slipping off his jeans leaving him naked and wanting, but she wouldn't let him touch her.

She pulled a long silk ribbon out of her drawer laying him down, Spike was beginning to see where this was headed, he never thought he'd see the day when this Buffy wanted to tie him down. And yet she slid her hands coyly up his arms her breasts rubbing softly against his face as she tied him tightly to her head board.

"I always have to trust you, but now you're in my hand." She whispered kissing her way down his chest.

"And what are you going to do with me slayer?" He asked in a low growl, she smiled wickedly at him looking at the same time innocent and skilled. She took him into her mouth in one smooth motion swirling her tongue in ways that made him glad he couldn't lose his soul. She'd never done this before, but he never would have known, she sucked and swirled and bobbed her cute little head, it was torture, every time he got close to finishing she stopped kissing her way back up to his lips, whispering "Not yet" in his ear, biting his neck alluringly.

"Bloody hell Slayer you'll dust me if you keep this up!" Spike growled louder then he'd intended. She looked up at him in panic for a second, worried that Dawn might wake up but when there was no noise, Buffy moved up to his neck biting him hard and sliding him inside her.

"Bad Spike, be quiet or you don't get to play, now you get punished." She whispered to him, he growled quietly but he was loving every second of this. Instead of thrusting she leaned back giving him a great view and started playing with herself, her slayer muscles in her tight little quim were making it hard for him to keep his cool. She screamed his name muffled into her free hand. Punishment was right it was all he could do not to come right there, and he was having a hell of a time keeping quiet.

"Now say you're sorry or I'll have to punish you again." Buffy told him, she had decided if she might die soon then why not do the things she wanted. Spike looked helpless beneath her, he made her feel so alive, so powerful.

"So sorry love, won't happen again." He promised breathlessly, she smiled wickedly, it had been so long since he'd seen this side of her.

"Good." She told him as she started thrusting slowly leaning over so he hit all the right spots and she bit down hard on his neck to keep from screaming his name when she came, just as she finished she drew blood.

"Mine." She said licking his neck, he came at that biting his lip to keep quiet.

"Yours." He whispered not even thinking after he'd finished, she was laying on top of him sleepily. His eyes shot open when he felt the tingle of a connection between them.

"Bloody buggering hell, I'm sorry love I didn't mean to, you said, and then, oh bugger." Spike cursed, Buffy sat up enough to look at him.

"What?" She asked, he looked up at her a little guilty, but secretly hopeful.

"You just claimed me love. You drew blood, and claimed me as yours and I agreed. I don't rightly know what that mean for you since you're human, but with us vamps, it's an unbreakable bond, you have sway over me, as a vampire it would mean you could thrall me, and I'd have to listen to your orders, and any pain you feel I feel too." Spike told her, she looked at the clearly visible scar left from her bight now that he had healed unlike any wound he'd ever had, the only other thing she'd ever seen leave a scar was the sword he given her.

"I, I didn't mean it, I mean I want you to be mine, but I don't want to control you, can we fix it?" Buffy asked leaning up to untie him, he sat up feeling relieved it had been hard not to break the tie she'd put him in.

"The only way I know of is to even the playing field, if I claimed you, you wouldn't have the same control over me, but we'd be permanently connected, you die I die and vise versa, you feel everything I feel, and such, but that's not something I'd ever ask of you love. It's a connection you could never break, like marriage for us undead types, and it would mean you could never leave me, and I could never leave you." Spike told her, she thought about that for a minute, but he was right she was so not ready for it.

"I, I don't think I could handle that yet, but maybe some day." She told him which was more then he'd ever gotten before.

"Don't fret love, I'm more then happy to be claimed by you, just stay safe for me love, I don't fancy getting knocked about by something I can't fight." Spike told her, she laughed kissing him, how could he be so calm about this, if it were reverse she'd be freaking. She'd basically just chained him to her.

"We can look for a way to break it, Giles and the gang will find something." Buffy offered, Spike shook his head.

"Don't want to break anything love, I'm yours nothing has changed for me, other then now the connection is tangible." Spike told her she smiled over at him with a smile he'd never seen before. One that said thank you for being you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. She'd never been good at verbal expression, but he could always read her, it was one of her favorite skills of his.

"Thanks Spike, for ya know being you." Buffy whispered falling asleep on his shoulder, he still found it hard to sleep while he was next to her, like if he closed his eyes he'd wake up back in the world without Buffy. They talked to and generally lied to the gang about how they'd gotten the information, and Buffy went and saved the monk who told her mostly stuff she already knew. She was not fond of Glory being way tougher then her and also small and blond.

"Hey Red, do me a favor and look up a real simple spell to see if a bloke is a demon or not." Spike said, Willow looked excited.

"I have one of those, we found it when we were trying to figure out if you had a soul or not. All it is, is you mix some herb, do a little chant and then it's good to go, you throw them on the guy and poof presto chango, you can see there true form, human, vampire, scary demon whatever." Willow told him, he nodded happily.

"Could you whip some a that up for me tonight Red?" He asked, he knew tonight was when Tara's family went all postal on her.

"Well, ya, I guess, but Tara's family's in town and..." Spike cut her off before she could finish that thought.

"I know Red, I don't want to keep you and Glenda apart, but I need it done, it's life or death kind a stuff, I wouldn't ask other wise." Spike lied, she frowned but started collecting the stuff for it.

"It shouldn't take long I guess." Willow told him throwing it together hurriedly, she was right it only took about five minutes or so, Red bailed as soon as she was done. He came back that night to help fight off the marrow sucking Lei-ach demons.

"Blind Cadria, lift your veil, give evil form and break my spell." Tara said hastily when she came in realizing that no one, not even Spike this time, who'd been at the magically blinding meeting could see them. He'd trained with buffy on it though so they were doing alright. The demon turned as she spoke the last words and it pounced on her, slamming her down into the counter. Buffy jumped on its back while Spike beat down another. Tara's family rushed in, her Dad worried at seeing the beast over his daughter. "Tara!" Mr. MaClay called out to her the beast threw Buffy off and went for the dad. He stumbled and fell. Buffy swept its legs out from under it, landing it with its chin slamming down on the top step, just in front of dad. She got to her feet in a blur, planted a foot at the back of its neck and crunch snapped it brutally.

There was a quiet moment, as everyone recovered from the action. Xander went to check on Anya. Giles helped Dawn out from under the desk. Buffy stood before Mr. Maclay, who is still on the ground, staring at the body of the last Lei-ach demon. "What in the name of God is that...?" He finally managed to holler out. "Lei-ach Demon. Fun little buggers; big with the marrow-sucking." Spike told them, they weren't always this pathetic. "I don't understand..." Mr, MaClay said getting to his feet shakily with the hekp of his family. "I'm not sure I do either." Buffy said looking to Tara for answers, who was still hunched by the counter. She looked desperately unhappy. "I'm sorry... I'm s-so sorry..." Tara stuttered scared that she'd ruined the best thing that had ever happened to her. Willow started toward Tara slowly, looking very confused. "I w-was just trying to hide... the spell went wrong..." She scrambled for an explanation that would make everything okay again. "Tara, what..." Willow was so baffled she couldn't finish the sentence. "I didn't want you to see... what I am." Tara finished looking ashamed of herself. "What you are?" Willow asked, Spike cringed a little at that, he knew how it felt to be on that side of things. "I told you, you try to run from it you'll put these people in danger. And, my God..." Mr. MaClay said looking in disgust at the demon of the floor before him. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Tara told them in all honesty looking at her feet in shame. "I think you better explain. What do you mean, what you are?" Buffy asked trying not to be too angry, but she was less then pleased. Spike came up putting his arms around her in hopes that it would sooth her.  
"Demon." Tara couldn't get past her stutter before her father spoke for her. Willow looked astonished at her lover, no idea what to do. "The women in our family have... demon in them. Her mother had it; it's where the magic comes from. This isn't something we generally like to share with strangers. We came to take her home before... well, before things like this started happening." Mr. MaClay said his voice dripping with disdain. "Tara, you're not... how could you not say something to me... to **me**..." Willow looked hurt and betrayed at her lover trying not to cry. Tara still couldn't answer she could hardly look at Willow. "You put a spell on us to keep us from seeing your demon side. That's why we couldn't see our attackers." Giles chimed in seeing now what had happened. "Nearly got us killed." Buffy said looking over at Dawn and then Spike. Tara roes to her feet, trying to steady her emotions. "I'll go." She told Buffy. "I'm very sorry." She told everyone else, her family smiled with wicked satisfaction. "The camper's outside." He told her his voice full of self satisfaction. "Wait! Go? She just did a spell that went wrong! Buffy, it was just a mistake!" Willow said still trying to rationalize this in her head. "It's not the point and it's not your concern. The girl belongs with us. We know how to control her problem." Mr. MaClay sneered, Willow ignored him, Spike put his hand in his pocket, waiting for the right moment to use the powder Willow had made. "Tara, look at me. I trusted you more than anyone in my life. Was all of that a lie?" Willow asked Tara was looking at her ashamed. "No! No..." Tara told her, her voice cracking. "Do you want to leave?" Willow asked her hopefully, Tara looked to answer but was cut off. "That is not your decision, young lady." He barked at Willow. "I know that! Do you want to leave?" She said to first Tara's dad and then turned back to Tara. Her eyes brimming with tears, Tara shook her head ever so slightly. "You are going to do what's right, Tara. Now I am taking you out of here before somebody does get killed. The girl belongs with her family, I hope that's clear to the rest of you." Her father practically growled that registered with Buffy. She looked at Dawn again, then back at Tara. "It is. You want her, Mr. Maclay, you can go ahead and take her." Buffy told him turning to face him. Everyone looked shocked but Spike. "You just gotta go through me." She finished "What?" Mr. MaClay asked in total disbelief. "You heard me. You wanna take Tara out of here against her will, then you gotta come through me." Buffy repeated herself. "And me." Dawn added standing resolutely by her sister, ready for a fight. A new wave of emotion flooded over Tara no one had ever stood up for her. "Is this a joke? I am not gonna be threatened by two little girls." MaClay growled Spike tried not to laugh at the image of Buffy beating him down. "You don't wanna mess with us." Dawn told him, Spike nodded it was true, after Dawn had threatened to light him on fire in his sleep he had taken her much more seriously. "She's a hair-puller." Buffy said pointing at Dawn, it was so hard for Spike not to laugh. "And you're not just dealing with two little girls." Giles added, he and Spike moved to stand behind them. "You're dealing with all of us." Xander chimed in, Spike went into his game face for added intimidation, they all went wide eyed. "This is insane! You people have no right to interfere in Tara's affairs. We are her blood kin, who the hell are you?" MaClay asked in anger. "We're family." Buffy told him, and shockingly even Spike felt like a part of that. She stared him down. The whole gang followed suite, grouped loosely around Tara and Willow. Mr. Maclay turned away. "Dad, you're not gonna let them..." He started down towards Tara, stopping near Xander. "Tara, if you don't get in that car I swear by God I'm gonna beat you down." Donny told her sounding highly uneducated. Spike laughed out rightly in a way that sent a shiver down Donny's spine. "And I swear by your full and manly beard you're gonna break something trying." Xander told him Donny looked him over and didn't say anything else. "Well, I hope you'll all be happy hanging around with a disgusting demon." Beth chimed in like the bitchy little lap dog she was. Anya raised her hand. "Excuse me. What kind?" she asked after a moment of no one calling on her, not one to wait. "What?" Beth asked dumbfounded by her sudden question. "What kind of demon is she? There's a lot of different kinds, some are very, very evil, some have been considered to be useful members of society... I mean Spike's a demon." Anya asked, Spike nodded still in his game face. "Well, I don't... what does it matter?" Beth fumbled to answer her question. "Evil is evil." MaClay added with a glare. "Well, let's narrow it down..." Anya kept at it. Spike smiled, moving toward the Tara. He knew what was going on and it was the perfect timing now. "Uh huh... Why don't I make this simple..." Spike told them tossing the concoction Willow had made him on her. "ah!" Tara backed away from the derby nothing really happened, other then a faint glow. "Hey!" Willow yelled angrily. "Hey!" She yelled again when she realized what he'd just done for her. "He used my spell!" Willow said sounding giddy "There's no demon in there. That's just the family legend, am I right? Bit of spin to keep the ladies in line? Oh, you're a piece of work." Spike told them all satisfied that he'd done his part here. "I'm not a demon?" Tara asked looking at Willow hopefully, Willow smiled. "You're not a demon." Willow told her both of them were fighting off tears of joy. "He did the spell." Tara said in disbelief. "Yeah, you're welcome." Spike spoke up since they still didn't look like they would thank him, goes to show something's never change. "Mr. Maclay, I'd say your business here is finished." Giles told him in a very British tone of finality. "Tara... for eighteen years your family has taken care of you and supported you, if you wanna turn you back..." His last ditch effort to persuade her was interrupted. "Dad." She moved to him. Looking at him with a quiet strength. "Just go." She finished after a beat he did. He paused once at the door, looking back at the shop, muttering contemptuously. He left and Donny folded in behind. Beth was the last to go, looking hatefully at Tara. "Are you happy now?" Beth asked venomously Tara's smile answered her well. They went to the bronze for Tara's party and Spike and by proxy Buffy had gotten her a large ancient text on natural magics that he hoped would keep Willow grounded. It was her favorite present other the the one from Willow. Spike pulled Buffy out onto the dance floor for most of the evening.


	17. Chapter 17

Spike and Buffy patrolled nightly, Spike kept going back to the line in his journal, **Kill Ben, **over and over, but he didn't want to, he couldn't. He was human, he knew because he'd gone out and found him, and to add to that stress, Joyce was going for her operation soon and she still hadn't let him tell Buffy. They cleaned out some rancid nest with some eighties reject vampires and went back to Joyce's house for dinner in hopes that she'd spill tonight.

"There's something I need to tell you girls." Joyce said, Spike sighed, if this had gone on past the surgery Spike was sure Buffy would find out on her own and stake him. "I had a doctors a doctors appointment a few days ago, Spike had made for me, I made him swear not to tell you girls until I was ready and he's been very good to his word, so don't be mad at him. But it seems I have a bit of a problem so I'm going in tomorrow for surgery. I know I should have told you sooner, but I just didn't want you girls to worry until I was absolutely sure. So there it is." Joyce told them over dinner, the whole table went silent, Spike waited for them to turn on him. Buffy and Dawn glared at him in unison but didn't say anything.

"Mom you should have told us, we want to be there for you." Buffy told them Joyce nodded acceptingly.

"Ya, it's not like I'm a baby any more, you can tell us stuff." Dawn told her with a sneer, Joyce nodded again.

"I know, I just couldn't tell you girls it made it all too real." Joyce told her looking at her plate and playing with her food. The girls frowned feeling guilty for being angry.

"Well we'll be there for you tomorrow, we promise, everything will go perfect." Buffy told her, the rest of the meal was silent. They cleaned up for Joyce, and Buffy went out the back door alone, Spike told Dawn goodnight and followed her outside. She was sitting on the steps with hanging her head, he remembered being on the other side of this moment with a shot gun once.

"You okay love?" he asked sitting next to her and putting his hand on her shoulder, she pulled away from him slightly, so he dropped his hand just sitting there with her.

"No, why didn't you tell me, what's wrong with her? How could you keep this from me?" Buffy asked finally looking at him, tears in her eyes.

"I know love, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you as soon as we knew it was happening again, but Joyce made me swear not to tell and you know how I feel about summers women, couldn't let her down. I'm sorry love." He told her, she just shook her head leaning on his shoulder, he put his arm around her.

"I'm going to bed." Buffy said getting up, Spike went to get up and follow her to her room, she turned around. "Spike, not tonight, I just need some time alone. I, you, I just can't okay." Buffy told him stopping him, he cringed.

"I'm sorry love, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked getting up and taking a step away from the house.

"Ya." She told him going inside, he left going back towards his crypt, Buffy patrolled with him, but she spent most of her time at the hospital with Joyce. He did what he could to be there for her, Dawn forgave him first all it took was for him to bring her real dinner at the hospital.

"You still here?" Buffy asked coming out into the hall, her mom was in recovery now, so she was feeling a lot better, Spike had convinced her to stay for observation so if she had any complications they would catch them.

"Just watchin' over you mum love, if you want me to go..." Spike started getting up leaving the flowers he'd brought for Joyce, and the rose he'd brought for Buffy on the table.

"No, I, I'm glad you're here." Buffy sad hugging him, he held her close, glad she wasn't as mad any more.

"So, does this mean your not brassed off at me anymore love?" He asked when she sat down with him, she shook her head.

"No, I wasn't even, I was just, freaked about my mom and I was hurt that you didn't tell me and I guess I took it out on you, needed someone to blame. I'm sorry." Buffy told him, leaning on his shoulder, her put his arm around her. She looked so relieved that her mom was out of the woods.

"I should have told you love." Spike told her she sighed.

"I hate secrets. I Mean, it's like 'Hi Buffy, I'm here to save you from untold danger and other bloody stuff' could you maybe vague that up a bit for me." She huffed sitting back to look at him indignantly. Spike tried not to laugh.

"Sorry, I think. You know I can't just tell you everything that might happen, it'd drive you bug shagging crazy, it's hard enough for me to know." Spike told her, she stuck her tongue out childishly looking away in defeat.

"I know, is my mom at least going to be okay?" She asked, Spike went deathly still, this was the question he'd been dodging this whole time and here with no out. "Spike, oh my God was she not okay last time, Spike,tell me what happened. I need to know, please, Spike?" She pleaded more then a little panicked.

"She, had a brain aneurism after the operation, that's why she's going to stay here this time so if anything happens someone is right here. Nothings going hurt your mum this time love, I promise." Spike told her, she looked panicked, turned and slapped him with full slayer strength cracking her hand against his face. It was honestly the most painful slap he'd ever endured and Dru had slapped him more then once.

"How could you not have told me that my mom might die!" She yelled standing now, Spike stood working his jaw painfully, luckily this part of the hospital didn't seem to have any nurses at present.

"And what the bloody hell could you have done about it love, what would have changed other then you would be obsessing over your sodding mum every second making you too stressed to fight, and her ragged and scared? You tell me love, how the bloody hell would that have helped? I don't have a bleeding instruction book I've been working my knickers off night and day trying to do right by you, and what do I get bloody well slapped in the face, well fine. You come find me when you've grown the bloody hell up!" Spike told her in a harsh whisper, she was so shocked by his out burst, that she couldn't even interject, she'd never seen him mad in this time line, he turned and started walking away.

"Spike, wait." She called out, he wanted to keep going, but the pain in his neck where she'd bit him physically stopped him. He turned around with a growl.

"What!?" He asked holding his neck, she didn't seem to notice.

"How could you say that to me while my mother's in the hospital, fine telling wouldn't have fixed anything, but it would have been nice, I just needed someone to be here to help me vent and you just flip out at me what's up with you, you're never like this?" Buffy asked, her voice finally lowered to the same harsh whisper Spike had used.

"Right, Spike's your sodding lap dog, kick him when you're bloody down, he won't give a sod. Well guess what slayer, this punching bags out of order. Oh Buffy has a problem, well sod off slayer you ever think that Joyce bein in danger might brass of some folks other then you and the bit. Open you eyes Slayer everyone loves your mum, I've already had to watch her die so bugger all I want her to come first in this, and she asked me not to spill. I've taken a lot of bloody torment from you with a smile, but here's the line Slayer deal with it!" Spike told her practically growling, she looked dumbfounded by what he'd said, it had really never occurred to her that he might be hurting too, Spike's bluster was effectively deflated when she started crying.

"I, I didn't, I'm..." She couldn't even finish her sentence, he sighed going up to her and hugging her to his chest.

"I know love, I'm just doing my sodding best here." Spike told her, she sniffed backing up to look at him.

"I'm sorry Spike, I don't mean to take you for granted, I need you, and I, I just don't want to lose you. I don't want what ever happened with every other person I've ever cared for to happen with you. I'm wigging out about mom, and I so couldn't handle this with out you." She sobbed, he pulled her back into a hug.

"Love, last time around, you hated me, you beat me, and you treated me like a soulless thing, and I still loved you, I think I can handle a little fight." Spike told her, she sniffed wiping her eyes and leaning up to kiss him.

"I'm glad you came back, other me sounds mean, and I lo..., really like you, you're totally the best boyfriend ever." Buffy told him, if his heart was still beating it would have skipped at the sound of her almost telling him she loved him. They sat back down, and Spike gave her, her rose, she loved it, and they sat together in comfortable silence until she fell asleep on his shoulder.

They dealt with the giant snake that had seen Dawn, and Willow thank God still conjured up Olaf the troll while Giles was in England playing nice with the council. Spike tried to sneak in a few hints that she should be getting paid for the work she does, I mean the watcher got paid, hopefully she'd bring it up when the council came a knocking. Spike told her how important Olaf's hammer was, so she kept it in his crypt with the Dagon sphere hidden away in a back wall.

"I'll just get that..." Buffy said as the doorbell rang, they'd called a meeting and since Dawn was usually the only one here for more then a few hours at a time, and Joyce was still recovering, it was a bit of a mess at Buffy's house. Xander entered, his arm in a cast from Olaf. "Sorry I'm late. This thing makes driving an adventure in steering." Xander told them holding his cast up. Xander looked for a place to sit. Buffy grabbed a pile of magazines off the only remaining chair for him. "Dawn left those here..." Buffy tried to explain, Spike was helping in a very minimal way from his chair. "It's all right, Buffy. I know this meeting is short notice." Giles told her, he'd been there on and off since Joyce had gotten back anyways so part of the mess was his. "Mom's still not a hundred percent, and I guess I haven't really been taking up the slack..." Buffy told them still frantically cleaning. "The place looks fine, Buffy." Willow tried to comfort her, but it was sort of dulled when she pulled something out from between the cushions of her seat. "There's, like, a shirt under the sofa." Xander said pointing with his good arm. "Well, I can't get it. Your troll broke my wrist." Xander said when willow shot him a look, while Buffy pulled the shirt out. "My troll!?" Willow gasped. Buffy looked at the shirt. It's a red button up silk number it was clearly Spike's. She scowled at Spike. "I wondered where that had gone off to." Spike said taking it happily, Buffy shook her head, so he pulled her into his lap too.

"Um... aren't we s'posed to have a meeting?" Xander asked trying not to think of how it had gotten lodged under there. "Yes, we are here for a reason..." Giles told them but didn't get a chance to finish. "I didn't create the troll... I didn't date the troll... In fact I hate the troll. I helped deflate the troll." Everyone was looking at Willow now since she seemed to be amusing herself. "All done." she said sheepishly "I've had some rather... I've had some news. It seems that the Council of Watchers has found some information that may help us out." Giles told them, there is some general sitting up straight and looking interested from the group Willow in particularly. "About hell god Glory?" Buffy asked a little doubtful since they had a lot of info already.  
"Presumably. We'll find out when they arrive. It could be quite important, but it should at least confirm what we already know." Giles told them, Buffy sat up in Spikes lap suddenly. "Arrive? They're coming here? Now? Why do they have to come here?" Buffy asked nervously, Spike wasn't fond either, but it also meant they'd have to tell Dawn the big secret too. "Yeah, don't they have phones? Hallo, Buffy, here's some stuff we know, pip pip." Xander spoke in a horrible English accent. "Yes. Phones! I'd like them to phone!" Buffy said hopefully, Giles looked a little guilty. "What's so bad about them coming here? Aren't they good guys? I mean, Watchers, that's just like whole other Gileses, right?" Tara asked, looking around confused. "Yes! They're scary and horrible!" Buffy said her voice hitting a new high, that made Spike make a face. Giles shot Buffy a wry look.

"The poncy buggers come into town all high and mighty and bugger up everything." Spike told her. "They come across a little, well, a little hard-nosed, but they do share our agenda. They want to save the world, kill the demons..." Giles told them trying to sound convincing even though he didn't believe it. "Kill the current demons, right? Current demons." Anya said sounding worried again, she wasn't fond of things that threatened her existence. "Giles, I don't want them here. I don't trust them. Make them not come here." Buffy tried, Giles looked at her sadly wishing he could. "They're probably already on the way. Our old friend Quentin Travers is heading up a delegation." Giles told her reserved to there fate. "They put me through that thing, that test and almost killed me and then, when I was Faith, they wanted to kill me again. Spike's the only reason the didn't find me. Honestly, I cannot handle more almost being killed right now!" Buffy told him still sounding flustered, Spike wrapped his arms around her soothingly, kissing her neck. "I don't like the sound of this. They don't sound ex-demon compatible." Anya complained still worried for herself. "Are you sure they're English? I thought English people were gentler than normal people." Tara said to Willow, both Giles and Spike looked at her sceptically. "Maybe they won't be so bad this time. I mean, Buffy, they did think you were Faith last time, and they didn't really do much. Now that they know you're just you... maybe they won't care enough to kill you." Willow offered, yet again demonstrating her ever present hatred for Faith. "It's not just that. They're going to screw things up. Everything's kinda delicate right now. There's, you know, Dawn to take care of..." She told them, since they still hadn't told the group about the key, Giles knew but nobody else. "Yeah, but that's not new. You always take care of her." Xander said, if only he knew how wrong he was. "Right, right. I mean it's a dangerous time. Glory is out there somewhere and I don't want the council distracting me or getting in the way of me protecting my family. Giles, I don't need them looking over my shoulder when we're not even sure how we're going to deal with... "But that's precisely why we need to talk to them..." Giles started, Spike could sense the bit on the stair well but Joyce came down the stairs, and caught Dawn before he could get a word in edge wise. "Dawn, honey, what are you doing up at this hour? Go back to bed." Joyce's voice carried Buffy practically jumped in his lap. "I was just getting a snack." Dawn told her clearly lying, Dawn turned and headed upstairs. Everyone was looking toward the stairs. "Dawn! Are you listening?" Buffy yelled to her. "I can get a snack if I want to." Dawn told them in a huff running up stairs. Spike chuckled, she was a wily one. "She was listening." Buffy said directed mostly at Giles and Spike in panic. "Does it matter? I mean is she really gonna set the Junior High buzzing with "There's a delegation a-comin'?"" Willow said sarcastically, she was an ungrateful bint if ever he saw one, but she had a point. "I don't know. It's just... sometimes we say stuff... I guess it's okay. Giles, you were saying something." Buffy started but then changed the subject, Spike kissed her reassuringly. "Just that if the Council knows something about Glory, her agenda, her origins, then maybe it will help us get a grip on what we're dealing with. Because, right now, I think we're a little lost, I mean the information we have is rumor at best." Giles said, Spike rolled his eyes, he was sure he was missing some of the info the council had, but it was most likely unimportant things like what hell dimension she came from and what not.


	18. Chapter 18

Spike was sitting in the magic shop just waiting for the council blighters to show while Giles and Anya dealt with customers. Spike saw them first like a parade of Nancies they swept in going straight for Giles. Spike hopped down off the counter.

"Come on pet, we better get you gone, those are the council buggers." Spike said leading Anya into the back room. He waited there for Buffy since he knew she'd go out patrolling after class he'd brought music, which he put in the stereo plugging his headphones in and relaxing. "...we've been developing a sort of hybrid fighting style. I can outline her progress for you and I think you'll see that your review isn't strictly needed..." Spike heard when he took his headphones off sensing Buffy. He heard Buffy enter, she saw them, pivoted and tried to slip back out. "Bad day. Bad, bad day." Buffy mumbled, right as she went to open the door Travers turned to her. "Miss Summers!" He said formally since she seemed to be caught, Buffy slowly turned around. "Good to see you again." He finished, Spike got up to go out to her, he was pretty sure they didn't even know he was there. "Mr. Travers." Buffy said curtly, trying not to glare out right. "Giles was just telling us about your training regimen. Perhaps you'll favor us with a demonstration while we're here." Travers said, more of an order then a request. "You mean, like, right now? 'Cause, already had my recommended daily dose of fights tonight." Buffy said looking concernedly at Giles, Spike nodded from the back and that made her feel a bit better, he changed into his game face and mock bit at the watcher in the back, Buffy was trying hard not to laugh. "Did you then? Very good! Very good. Tell us about it." Giles said hoping to change the subject in an attempt to get Buffy out of this. "A Vampire. I dusted him." Buffy said having a hard time sounding serious Giles looks disappointed that it wasn't something more distracting. "Well, I wouldn't worry about doing anything for us tonight. No need to rush you." Travers said Buffy looked at Giles. "They may be staying slightly longer than I anticipated." Giles told her with a sad look of shame. "We've already laid out our project for, are you taking this seriously at all Ms. Summers?" Travers asked when Buffy laughed out right at the random things Spike was doing behind the watchers, without them even knowing he was there.

"Yes I'm very sorry, Spike stop it." Buffy told him, they all turned in a panic when they realized a vampire was behind them. Spike laughed cocking an eyebrow at them, and sauntered up through the group to Buffy, they parted like frightened children when he passed. Giles seemed to find that almost as amusing as he did.

"Sorry love, couldn't help it, they just looked so ripe for the picking." Spike joked, she smacked him on the arm letting him lean down and kiss her.

"Spike I presume, also known as William the bloody, one of your less favorable consorts, why you insist on consorting with vampires I will never know, Mr. Giles. Nigel..." He took some note about Spike and then motioned for the Nigel guy to do something. "It's an exhaustive review of your procedures and abilities. We'll observe your training, talk to your friends..." Nigel started his list, but Buffy cut him off, Spike was standing behind her protectively.  
"Talk to my friends?" Buffy asked looking none too happy about that "Yes. We understand you're still taking civilians along on your patrols." Travers told her like that explained everything.  
"You've got to be kidding." Buffy huffed looking back at Spike, who nodded in agreement. "He's not kidding. He's a very serious man." Nigel said with that tone that made us all realize that he was that guy, the one who didn't get anything, and just backed up whatever the leader said without question. "Sorry. Who are you?" Buffy asked looking at him like he was an idiot, he shrank away from the negative attention. "They're a little tight-lipped with the introductions." Giles mumbled shaking his head. "Miss Summers- Buffy, I can sense your resistance. I don't blame you, but I think your watcher hasn't reminded you lately of the relative status of the players in our little game. The Council fights evil. The Slayer is the instrument with which we fight. The Council remains. The Slayers... change. It's been that way from the beginning." Travers told her, Spike scowled.

"Bollocks the Slayer fights evil, you sit on the sidelines spinning you bureaucratic bull and as your title aptly describes watching, if I recall the longest lived slayer in history had a funny habit of killing your men." Spike told them, it was turn to Travers scowl. "Spike, let me talk to Buffy. Because I think she's understanding me. Glory is stronger than you. She's a more powerful instrument, if you will. But we can help you. We have information that will help. Pass the review and we give it to you without reservation. Fail the review, either through incompetence or by resisting our recommendations..." Giles was the one to interrupt this time. "Resisting your recommendations? She fails if we don't do whatever you say? How much under your thumb do you think we are?" Giles asked looking at Travers in disbelief. "How much do you want our help?" Travers asked snidely so sure he had the upper hand. "She's not your bloody "instrument"! You've got no right to do any of this!" Giles told them practically reading Spikes mind. Giles was getting in Traver's face, poking him in the check. Phillip moved closer, using his size to intimidate. So Spike took a step towards him, and looked like he wanted to back off, but Travers was the one pulling the strings on this puppet. "Giles..." Buffy started. "And now you're using this bloke to try to shut me up? I knew you were all thugs at heart." Giles sneered not in the least bit threatened by Phillip. "Calm down. Calm down. I understand that you feel this is unfair." Travers gestured for Phillip to back off and he did so gladly. Giles backed off grudgingly as well. "But there are factors which should motivate you to go along with the review. I don't want to do this, but obviously, we could shut this place down permanently." Giles was suddenly more stunned than angry he never though they'd go that far. Buffy, looked is aghast. "You can't do that. You don't have that kind of power." Buffy said looking to Giles for conformation. "Of course we do. And a great deal more. In face, if you insist on fighting us, we'll arrange to have Mr. Giles deported within the day. Never to set foot in this country again." Travers said Spike growled he never cared for such underhanded tactics, those were more Angel's style. "What?" Buffy gasped rather stunned. "Perhaps you're used to idle threats and sloppy discipline, Ms. Summers, but you're dealing with grown ups now. Am I making myself clear?" Travers told them Spike looked to Buffy for a signal to retaliate, if she didn't mind him getting dirty, he knew he could do better but he wouldn't take that risk lightly. Buffy looked at Giles, seeing his defeat. She shook her head and Spike stood down, these kind of humans were worse then demons, but this was Buffy's fight.

Buffy stayed alone that night in case Travers was watching like the cretonne he was, Spike left Buffy to talk to Giles and went back to his crypt to wait for the blighters.

"So you don't kill anymore?" Lydia asked standing behind two larger watchers on with a cross the other with a crossbow.

"That's right." Spike told her standing with arms crossed.

"But you are a vampire?" She asked, he cocked an eyebrow at them, but decides it's better to make friends then enemies.

"If I'm not, I'm gonna be right pissed about drinking all that blood." He answered, they didn't find it nearly as amusing as he did.

"But you have a soul?" She asked the humorless bint.

"My goodness, you put that together all on your own? That's right. Leastways that's what I've got them believing. Could all be a hoax, though. I fake some spell, play nice with the kiddies, everyone gets used to sweet little soul having Spike. Then one day, no warning." Clap, he smacked his hands together stepping aside in time to doge the bolt from the terrified Brit. "I snap some spines, bend a head back, drain 'em dry. Brilliant." Spike said taking the cross in a swift motion holding it for a moment looking at them hungrily and then tossing it back when it looked like they might wet themselves.

"But even with a soul you... you still have the..." Lydia asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Desire? Yeah, got tons a that." Spike said luridly, leering at her, he remembered how much it had shaken her last time.

"Um... but we understand that you help the slayer." She said shaken by his flirting, and confused by his sudden hot and cold.

"I pitch in, but it's a bit more then that." Spike said bluntly, she nodded.

"Yes, it has been brought to our attention that you to are consorting, why is that?" She asked, Spike shot her a look that said come on even you should know that.

"Don't see how that's any of your business, but if you must know, she one hell of a woman." Spike told them, Lydia wrote it down looking confused.

"Really, I'd think you'd want to kill her. You've killed slayers before..." She mentioned, Spike looked appropriately shocked.

"Heard of me, have you?" Spike asked, it was always tiresome to ask questions he knew the answer to.

"I wrote my thesis on you." She told him quietly, he smiled.

"Well, well. Isn't that neat." He said trying not to sound sarcastic Lydia blushed, it took forever to finish the questions but then he went to meet the slayer for her first test.

"Agility, clarity, stamina, and strength." Travers listed what this test was for, the whole group of Brits are there and Nigel is blindfolding Buffy. The dummy was the only thing out on the training floor. "the Slayer must posses these qualities to do her job." Travers finished.

"What came after agility?" Buffy asked looking nervous, Spike went to her taking her hand, even blindfolded she knew it was him.

"If you want her to attack the dummy, I can assure you..." Giles started, Travers shook his head like he thought only a simpleton would think that.

"Phillip will attack the dummy. The Slayer's job is to protect it. Do you understand?" Travers told her, she nodded.  
"Protect the dummy." Buffy repeated, getting her baring, suddenly glad Spike had made her train in the utter dark so often. "As if it were precious." He told her, Buffy nodded again she knew what it is to have something precious to protect. Nigel moved out of the field of play, and Phillip moved in, dressed for martial arts. He carried a large battle ax. Buffy was unarmed. "Getting the best of Phillip will require agility. Listening to my instructions at the same time... that will demonstrate clarity. Stamina and strength will win the long fight. Good luck." Travers told her holding up his clip board to start the round. "Wait... instructions?" Buffy stopped him. "I'll be telling you what to do. How to counter Phillip's moves. We assume you're familiar with the Japanese names for Akido and Jujitsu moves." Travers told her, Spike cringed, he didn't speak any Asian languages looked like he was only here for moral support. "Japanese?!" Buffy exclaimed. "And... go!" Lydia said pressing the button on her stop watch. "Just like that? Go? In America we work our way up to "go."" Buffy told them, which was usually true Phillip bowed to Buffy. "Shomen-ni-rei." Travers told her Buffy tenses, no idea what's going on. "He wants you to bow. Take a bow." Giles told her Confused, and thinking of class earlier, Buffy tried to look toward Giles. Phillip charged the dummy. Buffy sensed him, a little late, and threw herself between him and the dummy. The dummy got shoved a little bit and it rocked but doesn't fall. Phillip comes at her again... "Shomen-zuki!" Phillip lands a punch. Giles translated a millisecond too late... "Punch him!" He called out sheepishly "Thanks Giles!" Buffy grumbled "Sorry." Giles told her, now Phillip was coming at her from behind... "Ushiro-geri! Empi-uchi!" Buffy spins, sensing where Phillip was... "Back-kick! Elbow soup?-Elbow strike!" Giles tried to translate but he was a little rusty too. "How have you been training her?" Travers asked Giles. "I've been training her to win." Giles said, Spike tossed off his duster entering the frey. "Know what? I'm gonna have to do this my way, guys." Buffy said when she sensed him coming in. Phillip was bringing the ax down on top of her. She planted a foot in his side hard and manages to grab the ax and wrench it out of his grasp. Before she could loose it at the dummy, Spike attacked her, with a low sweep.

She leaped over his leg planting the ax in the floor next to him, he sprung for the dummy and she kicked him in the ribs sending him spinning, he swung around planting his feet in the wall and springing off it with a roll using the momentum to fuel an uppercut, that was met with a kidney punch and a doge, she could tell he was going to let her win. She swept his feet out from under him pinning him on the ground snapping the ax handle to use as a stake and stopping just above his heart. "I think she broke my rib." Phillip said getting up looking pained.

"Well." Travers said looking at her with disappointment even though she'd done what he'd asked better then could be expected.

"I didn't mean to... I can do better. I..." Buffy went to make excuses, but Travers cut her off this time.

"That's all right. I don't think we need to see any more physical tests for a while. We can move on to the real review. Look into your strategies and plans, figure out what's going on in that head." Travers told her, she gulped, looking worriedly at Spike and Giles.

"Oh good, head stuff." Buffy said sounding nervous and deflated.

"We start at seven tonight. Give you time to... well, however you prepare." Travers told her, Spike came up behind her holding her soothingly which helped with the blinding terror.

"Do I pass this?" Buffy asked, when Spike was walking her home, he smiled knowingly at her.

"Not telling love, just go with your gut on this, and I promise it'll turn out, might even get you and Giles back on the watcher payroll." Spike told her, she huffed poking him in the ribs.

"You're no fun." Buffy pouted, he kissed her, he always did love the way she looked when she pouted.

"Can't do everything for ya love or you'd turn out to be some prancing light weight, and the first big bad that ever caught you alone would have you for dinner." Spike told her, his logic made sense, but it still sucked as always.

"Are you coming in Mom's making dinner tonight so it may actually resemble food." Buffy told him, he laughed, Buffy actually wasn't that bad of a cook, but she didn't get a lot of practice, what with him being a vampire and there mom cooking for Dawn, but while Joyce was sick Buffy had been trying to do the cooking and cleaning for her.

"No thanks love, I'm going to look into getting in some quality violence. I'll meet you at the magic shop later." Spike told her, he'd been doing his best to stay out of the sun while the watchers were about, no need to tell them he had the ring of Amara. She pouted, and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Buffy told him walking off deliberately shaking her tight little ass at him as she went, he growled a little to himself walking off. He killed a few vamps and hit Willy's for a pint of -O, he went back to his crypt and Buffy got there only a few seconds after he did.

"What do ya need love?" Spike asked, she looked a little embarrassed.

"I need your help." She told him, he looked a little confused, was this that moment already.

"Right, I'm here for you love, what do you need?" He asked, the other two summers came in looking a little out of sorts.

"I need you to look after them while I get this information, Glory was at the house tonight, and I just can't deal with the council and worry about them." Buffy told him, he nodded.

"Ladies. Come on in. plenty of blood in the fridge, don't be shy, might be a diet coke or two too." Spike added in kissing Buffy in hopes that she'd stop freaking out, she mouthed thank you and left him there with the Summers family.

"You mean like, real blood?" Dawn asked looking at the mini fridge, he flopped down on the arm of his chair.

"What do you think bit?" He asked, giving her the duh look.

"Mostly I think ew!" Dawn said looking around.

"I love what you've neglected to do with the place." Joyce said, he laughed.

"Most of my stuffs downstairs, just don't break anything and don't make a lot of noise, "Passions" is coming on." Spike said flipping the TV on, Joyce sat down on the other arm of the chair excitedly.

""Passions?" Ooh, do you think Timmy's really dead?" Joyce asked, they'd watched the show together before, Dawn just rolled her eyes, going and grabbing a soda.

"No, no, she can just sew him back together. He's a doll, for God's sake." Spike said, she nodded apparently accepting his knowledge on something Dawn just didn't get.

"What about the wedding? There's no way they're going through with that." Joyce said, and they watched the show with a lively debate about characters and such during commercials. He wished he could be there for Buffy with the watchers, but this was important for her so he was happy family sitting.

"Guess what?" Buffy told Spike when she came home, Buffy had called her mom's cell telling them to meet her at the house.

"You tore those council buggers a new one." Spike said from his spot on the counter while Buffy snacked.

"Well ya, but that's not what I wanted you to guess." Buffy told him hopping up onto the counter with him eating a yogurt.

"You have the sudden urge to have hot sex with me right here." Spike leered, Buffy made a face over her yogurt.

"Ugh, no, that yucky, my mom could just walk right in and, ew, just eww. No I got those council people to start paying Giles again, and now I earn a salary." Buffy told him proudly, he leaned over and kissed her strawberry yogurt flavored lips.

"'Bout bloody time, if you ask me." Spike told her kissing her neck, her pride was quickly replaced with a blush.

"Spike what if Mom walks in?" Buffy asked, Spike ignored her reluctance nibbling at her ear lobe.

"Your mum went to see Giles." Spike told her, she moaned setting her mostly empty yogurt down.

"What about Dawn." She mumbled not really resisting any more, Spike slid his hands up her back working her shirt and bra off at the same time.

"The bits asleep, just gotta be real quiet love." He whispered sliding off the counter, and taking her pants with him, he undid his belt thrusting into her while he stood next to the counter, Buffy pulled his shirt off licking the bite mark she'd left on his neck, he quivered going harder, and leaning her back so he could worship her body with his rough tongue. She shot forward biting him hard to keep from yelling when she came, she knocked her yogurt on the floor with a crash, and Spike followed her to his finish. He knew if he held back they would probably get caught.

"Oh God, ugh, sick, I eat on that counter!" Dawn yellped, Spike covered up Buffy holding her close with one arm and tossing her her shirt with the other. Spike was trying not to laugh, but Buffy was modified.

"Settle bit you know, you mum and the watcher have gone at it in here at least twice." Spike told her, they both gagged, Dawn had turned away so they could get dressed.

"Dawn you can't tell mom about this." Buffy pleaded, after they'd both gotten dressed.

"And why not it's so totally gross?" Dawn said full of the little sister power rush, Buffy went to fight back but Spike cut in.

"Don't bother love, twenty quid says she couldn't keep her mouth shut even if she wanted to." Spike said, Dawn looked offended.

"I so could, I keep lots of secrets." Dawn said adamantly, Spike rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Ya, okay, what ever you say bit." Spike said sarcastically, still sounding in no way convinced by her.

"I could, I'll prove it I won't tell anyone." Dawn huffed walking away to go back to her room, Spike and Buffy both had to try hard not to laugh while she could still hear them.

"Can you do all my arguments with Dawn?" Buffy asked going to clean up the yogurt her recent embarrassment mostly forgotten.

"No thanks love, the whole sister thing is beyond even me, speaking of you need to tell her soon, or she'll find out on her own." Spike told her, it wasn't his most tactful topic change, but it would have to do, he was running out of time to tell her.

"Wow, talk much, that was like the worst segway ever. It's not like I can just go up to her all. "Hey how was school, oh by the way you're not my sister." Buffy told him, he cocked his head at her.

"I was thinking a little more tact was in order, but I guess however you want to do it." Spike told her, she looked at him in disbelief.

"How'd I tell her last time?" She asked, even though he'd told her Dawn had read about it last time, she was still hoping for a little help.

"Just be sure to remind her that she was made from your blood, and that even though she's the key she's still alive, and she's still your sister, and she can still die, I know that sounds crass, but it's something she'll need to hear. She's going to live, age, and die like any other girl. This is a family thing though love, I can be there for you when you tell her, but you're the one she needs." Spike did his best to help her, he didn't really know how she could do it better, he'd never talked to Dawn about it.

"Are you sure you can't do it?" Buffy asked taking him up to bed with her, Spike shook his head.

"No love this is a Summers thing." Spike told her getting undressed in her room this time and slipping into bed, Buffy still wore Pajamas to bed, but they didn't usually make it till morning. Buffy had to tell the gang when they questioned her, but opted to do the talk with Joyce after her party, since Buffy had told Joyce before her operation, so spike headed back to his crypt to pick up Buffy's present, he'd told her she was cutting it close, but she didn't listen.


	19. Chapter 19

"Presents!" Buffy said excitedly from Spike's lap. the Gang gathered around the living room. Dawn was curled up with Joyce, a bit removed from the rest of the Scoobies. A festive banner read HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Buffy beamed at the sight of all her gifts. "See? Just what you needed." Willow told her, Buff took the first of her presents happily "You are very, very wise. Now gimmie gimmie gimmie!" Buffy said tearing into a gift. Anya watches impatiently. "This is extremely suspenseful. I want the presents!" Anya said watching Buffy impatiently Buffy pulled out her gift: a pretty and feminine dress. "Pretty! Thank you!" Buffy said holding it up, Blushing when Spike whispered something in her ear. "We thought you'd get a lot of crossbows and other killy stuff." Tara started. "So we figured, less killy, more frilly." Willow finished, Buffy smiled up at them gratefully. "It's lovely! I wish it was mine!" Anya said, everyone looked at her sceptically. "Oh like you weren't all thinking the same thing." "I'm fairly certain I wasn't." Giles said, and then turned to Xander "I have one just like it" he said with a little laugh, Joyce snickered, and he leered at her witch was super weird. Dawn thrusts a small, hastily wrapped gift at Buffy. "Open mine." Dawn told her, looking almost as impatient as Anya. "It's not going to explode, is it?" She asked opening it carefully. It's a picture of her and Dawn laughing and hugging each other on the beach, in a frame adorned with seashells. It hit Buffy hard. "It's when we visited Dad that summer in San Diego. I put the shells on myself. They're the ones we picked off the beach." Dawn said proudly, while Buffy looked at it. "Yeah. I remember." Buffy said still not taking her eyes off it. The room was deathly quiet. Dawn shifts uncomfortably, mistaking the atmosphere as everyone being overly touched. "Jeez, don't get all Movie of the Week. I was just too cheap to buy you a real present." Dawn told them looking around the room. "Thank you." Buffy told her, Spike looked around at the wankers all silent so he was left to end the awkwardness.

"Bugger all Bit you're making me look bad, all thoughtful and what not." Spike told her taking his present out of the pocket of his duster. Buffy shook her sad thoughts taking the box from him. There was a stunning pair of earrings that went with the necklace he'd given her, which she was wearing.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." She said kissing him almost as grateful for his save as she was for the present, it wasn't his best gift, but he didn't think she was quite ready for him to give her back the wedding ring, and that was his next big show stopper.

Spike was in the kitchen and he missed Dawn flip about people talking about her, but he caught her disappearance into her room.

"Now would be a good time love, this is when she sneaks out." Spike whispered to her, she snagged her mom and went upstairs, Spike went outside to make sure she didn't sneak out. He waited until he heard her yelling Get out, in her very unique shrill tone.

Buffy came back downstairs, and Spike was waiting for her with a hug, he knew how hard it was for her to do this. They cut the party short and they cleaned up going to bed early since Buffy was feeling so very crappy. The next night Spike left them alone to deal, but that night Buffy called them all in it seemed Dawn had run off.

"Dawn?! DAWN?!" Buffy hollered out, Spike tried to quiet her but she wasn't listening to him while he was being nice.  
"Yeah, that should do it." Spike finally mumbled sarcastically. "What?" She finally asked. "The nibblet scampered off to get away from you. She hears you bellowing she'll pack it in the opposite direction. Can't say I blame her, she's going through a lot." Spike told her bluntly, Buffy sagged. She wasn't the Slayer here, just a frightened, worried sister. "You were right. It's my fault. I should have told her sooner, before the gang." Buffy blamed herself like always. Spike put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. He couldn't help but want to ease Buffy's consuming pain. "She probably would have skipped off anyway, even if she never found out. She's not just a blob of energy, she's also a fourteen-year-old hormone bomb. Which one's screwing her up more right now? Spin the bloody wheel. You'll find her, just in the nick of time. That's what we hero types do. You'll find her, promise." Spike told her sincerely, she sobbed quietly over whelmed by everything. "And then what?" She asked, Spike wanted to give her the perfect answer, but he had nothing. When they didn't find her, they decided to check the hospitals, which is where they heard about the dead guard, and they got to Dawn in the nick of time, just like he'd said. She was with Glory.

Spike fore went the banter and sunk his fangs deep into her neck drinking as fast as he could, it was like speed so full of power, but it tasted human, she threw him across the room knocking him out cold. When he came to she was gone, and Buffy and Dawn were holding hands, Spike went to her.

"You two alright?" Spike asked, practically jumping out of his skin, he was so wired.

"I could use a bandage, but other then that I think everyone's fine, Glory looked kind of wiped after you drank from her." Buffy told him, he nodded rocking on the balls of his feet restlessly.

"Makes sense I'm going out of my bloody mind over here, she's like sodding vampire speed." Spike told her, then Spike remembered two somethings that he hadn't been able to before, Glory was Ben, and he didn't need to bother killing Ben, there was a demon who would do just fine.

"I need to do something, I'll meet you back at the house love, oh have the witches look up barrier spells when they're feeling better." Spike told her, he practically flash stepped out of the room. Showing the full and usually exhausting extent of vampire speed.

"Hey Doc, you in here?" Spike called out, he'd managed not to break the door open.

"hold your horses." He said walking out slowly, his old man routine didn't fool Spike for a minute though, with Glory's blood in him he could smell the demon all over this guy.

Spike flashed forward snapping his neck and ripping his head from his spine, crushing it in his hands like a pumpkin. He didn't know what this guy was, but he wasn't taking any chances, he ripped this guys to kibbles and bits, crushing his heart in his hand. He had been the guy who stopped him from saving Dawn, and had started the bleeding that opened the portal.

After he was done he went minion hunting ripping anything evil that he found apart, when he finally came down from the blood high, he stopped to look at himself. He was covered in Doc's green blood, and the thick red gore from the minions. He went back to his crypt cleaning his duster by hand, and he just scrapped the shirt and pants. He went to Buffy's in a different coat, letting his dry.

"Where have you been, and hey where's your duster?" Buffy asked when he snuck in her window like he used to.

"Drying, I went a little postal on some demon, it was a bloody mess, I'd like to avoid doing that again unless I have to." Spike told her, peeling his clothes off he was a little shaky now, like he'd forgotten how to do things slowly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Buffy asked getting up and helping him to the bed.

"Just a little out of sink love, I'll be right as rain by morning." Spike told her, she still looked worried, but she let it go. He was better by morning, and things were quiet so Spike made plans for valentines day. He wanted it to be special, since she was bummed about dropping out of school for a semester to help her mom.

"Where are you taking me Spike?" Buffy asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm not telling I've spoiled enough surprises in your life love." Spike told her again, he'd rented the ice rink and Dawn had helped him decorate and pick out Buffy's favorite music, and helped him relearn to skate. He took her blindfold off, and she was in awe.

"It's beautiful." Buffy gasped, Spike held up a pair of beautiful new figure skates for her, his hokey skates were on the bench next to them.

"I know it's not chocolate and roses, but I had to give the chocolate to Dawn for her help getting this set up, and the roses are for later, and I know you don't get to spend enough time doing things you enjoy that don't involve a dusty ending." Spike started, he stopped when he saw she was crying. "I didn't bollocks it up that bad, did I love, we don't have to..." Spike backpedaled and Buffy cut him off kissing him.

"I love you." She blurted out, Spike was stunned, all he could do is look at her in hope and disbelief. "I love you." She whispered again while he was waiting for her to try and take it back.

"Love you so much Buffy." Spike finally managed pulling her into a desperately passionate kiss, he'd had to die for her to hear those words last time, but here she was in love with him, no death needed.

"You sound so surprised." Buffy said breathlessly when they finally parted so she could put on her skates.

"Last go round I had to die before you'd admit you loved me, so I'm a little miffed that a skate trip could bring it about." Spike told her with a huge grin, while he laced his own skates. Buffy shook her head, how could he know so much and still be so dense.

"Spike, this was the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me, everyone knows Slayer Buffy, but you're the first person to know all of me, and I really needed to get to be Buffy me sometimes, not just Slayer me." Buffy tried to explain, Spike smiled.

"That was sort a the point love." Spike told her, she kissed him again and then hurried out onto the ice skating around happily, Spike stood at the edge of the ice for a moment just watching her move gracefully over the ice.

"Can you even skate?" Buffy asked looking back at him, Spike came out onto the ice confidently, he was no where near as graceful as he was in a fight, but he was keeping up alright.

"Always underestimating me Slayer." Spike said chasing after her, her favorite songs played while they danced on the ice all day.

"This was the best Valentines day ever." Buffy told him, he leered at her.

"Just wait until tonight." Spike told her, she giggled skating away from him, but he hadn't been kidding, he'd fixed up his bed room with rose petals, and candles, it was the picture of the Valentines day stereo type, but she loved it. Somehow during this romantic evening he got roped into going to some sort of spring break party sometime later that week.


	20. Chapter 20

"I might like it more than the others. Spin again." Buffy told Joyce Joyce turned around again. Spike was still up in Buffy's bed listening to them talk, it seemed like a family moment, plus he had no desire to get roped into the do I look good in this conversation with any of the Summers women. "I'm not sure. Once more." Dawn said quizzically Joyce turned again. "Now the other way." Buffy told her Joyce started to turn the other way, then stopped. "You're messing with me." She said looking at them accusingly. "Just wanted to see how many time you'd do it." Buffy told her with a little giggle. "Was that five or four-and-a-half?" Dawn asked Buffy, with a wicked grin. "So is anyone going to talk about the dress?" Joyce asked looking worried. "I like it." Dawn told her, Joyce smiled. "You sure? It's not too, you know, mom-ish?" Joyce asked looking at herself self consciously. "Oh. That was why I liked it." Dawn said looking a little panicked. "You're both crazy! It's not mom-ish at all! It's sexy! It screams randy-sex-kitten-buy-me-one-drink-and-I'll... Wait... that's not good either. I've been spending too much time with Spike." Buffy said looking flustered. "I'm so glad you two agreed to help." Joyce said sarcastically. "Oh God, what time is it?" She asked in sudden panic. "Four-twenty-three. You have lots of time 'til seven. Vast acres of time in which you could plant crops so tell us all about this Giles what are his intentions." Buffy asked trying not to laugh at her. "Mock all you want, Rupert is a nice, normal guy, okay? And I like him a lot." Joyce told them, they both looked sufficiently scolded. "I've heard of those." Buffy said with a laugh, Spike was nice, but he was far from normal. "This is the first real date we've been on so I'm a little nervous, I'm just so happy to be back to my normal life, and he's been so good to me, so don't you two go and ruin this by making me nervous or picking on Rupert too much." Joyce told them they both nodded, Giles would still most definitely get picked on, but they didn't want to ruin anything. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" Dawn asked, Joyce fiddled with her dress nervously. "Dinner and then a movie. Or maybe it was a movie and then dinner. Which might be better because then we can talk about the movie. Or maybe a movie isn't a good idea at all, because you can't talk during and then what's the point of any of it. Also, what kind of a restaurant? One with candles and romantic music, or is that pushing it?" Joyce asked wide eyed and panicking. "I think a date should be in a real fancy restaurant, then champagne at a night club with a floor show, then ballroom dancing." Dawn told her, Joyce rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, we're not dating in a movie from the thirties. Buffy, what do you think? Should I try to make things romantic or sort of let him set the pace?" Joyce asked her. "Oh no, Love-Doctor Buffy is not in. I'm not qualified to give dating advice about my watcher." Buffy told her, Joyce huffed, Spike laughed getting out of the bed and going to shower, he left his gel free, Buffy seemed to like it better, but his roots were starting to show, he'd need to peroxide it again soon.

"Having fun love?" Spike asked twirling Buffy around as they danced, she giggled twirling into his arms.

"Very much so." Buffy told him, the song ended and they went back to there friends. "Look at these tiny grain patties, they're woven! That's craftsmanship." Anya seemed to be talking about the chex mix She stuffed a huge handful into her mouth when they came over, Xander handed Spike a plastic cup of beer. "They aren't hand-woven, you know." Xander told her, she looked at the chex mix disappointed. "Then how?" She asked through her full mouth, Spike shook his head taking a drink and offering some to Buffy who shook her head. "Well, it's, um, a machine, and it... it sort of... it presses..." April Walked into the party she was visible from the snack table. Every male head turned except Spike who knew for a fact she'd throw him out a window if he tried. There was a general murmurs of appreciation: "Whoa," "Check out the new talent"... "...there may be a mold of some sort... who's that?" Xander continued, but was too distracted. The guys around Xander were also staring. Warren's was the only one who flinched. Spike watched as he ducked back into the crowd, disappearing. "Oh, that girl. Tara and I met her. She speaks with a strange evenness and selects her words a shade too precisely." Anya told them Xander looked fondly at Anya. "Some of us like that kind of thing in a girl." Xander told her Anya got that he was talking about her, and smiled at him. Willow came over looking at the group.

"I thought you were getting crunchies." Willow said looking fondly at the snack table.

"Xander got hypnotized by the strange girl. I am remaining calm, however." Anya told her, Xander shook his eyes off of the girl.

"Huh? No. I'm right with you. Don't know what you're talking about. Oh, here she comes." Xander defeated the purpose of the first part of his side of the conversation with the last. April walked over to them.

"I heard Warren was here. Is Warren here?" She asked just a little to peppy.

"Um... Warren who?" Xander asked her, she looked at him in confusion.

"He's Warren, and he's looking for me. He lost me." April told them walking off to the next group of people. Tara came over to join the group.

"It's that girl again. She's still looking for 'Warren'? Weird. It's been, like, all day." Tara said watching April go around the room.

"There's something strange about her. She talks funny." Willow said watching her with everyone else.

"Some men find that appealing." Anya told them proudly, Xander smiled down at her fondly.

"She's a sodding robot, are you people blind?" Spike told them, they all went wide eyed at that.

"Wow, I mean now that you said it I can totally see it, she would have been perfect for ted." Buffy said with a giggle, he let them go through the whole proses of finding him even though he knew all too well where he lived, and Buffy dealt with the bot. He'd told Buffy about the Buffy bot when he told her about the fight with Glory, so it wasn't hard to convince her to let him have a less sexual one made for the fight. Spike told Warren if he ever came back he'd disembowel him, he seemed sufficiently scared when he ran off.

They put the April bot in the basement of the magic box, Spike told Willow she should try and reprogram the thing in case they needed it for the fight, it was crazy strong. Buffy didn't really like the whole idea of the robots, but she'd take what she could get against Glory. Spike was so relieved over the next few weeks the doctors had caught a possible complication in the hospital and nothing else seemed to have gone wrong. So Spike decided to have a week where he and Buffy got to get away, with the watcher basically living at the house with Joyce, she didn't need to worry so much about Dawn.

"Come on love, no more dishes let the watcher do that we have to go." Spike told her, if she kept this up they'd get stuck there for the rest of the evening.

"Just a sec, I just need to finish this one, okay, let's go. Where are you taking me?" She asked, Spike gave her that look the one that said, you know I'm not telling.

"What is it that you have against surprises love?" Spike asked her, she shrugged, wiping her wet hands on his shirt.

"Most big Buffy surprises lead to killing, which not so fun as far as surprises go." Buffy told him, he scowled down at his now sodden shirt. Giles turned to stop her, and Spike just sighed, so much for a night under the stars.

"Buffy, I just wanted to be sure you're okay with this, with me moving in here, I know it's sudden, but I feel it's for the best, your mother and I, well, I love her very much Buffy and..." Giles started, Buffy hugged him effectively stopping his rant.

"I know, and I couldn't ask for a better man for mom, I mean you're already the closest thing to a real father that I have, just don't mess it up okay, because I love you both and it would suck if you weren't on speaking terms." Buffy told him, he smiled in his British fatherly way, and Buffy finally left with him.

"So you're finally okay with the watcher shagging your mum?" he asked letting Buffy into his now pristine Desotto. Buffy cringed closing the door on that thought. He tossed her bag in the back seat going around to get in himself.

"No I had just managed to repress that incredibly yucky thought now where are you taking me?" She asked changing the subject, Spike started the car shaking his head.

"Not a chance love, you need more positive surprises in your sodding life." Spike told her, she just shook her head, and they drove off, they didn't go far, just up to a large beautiful building with a terrace, and a stunning garden on the roof, and a pool in the back.

"What's this, oh did you rent it?" She asked looking at the pretty flowers, Spike came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist picking her up. "Eek, put me down!" She yelled, he spun her around until she was facing the name on the door, it read Summers.

"No love. I bought it, you deserve better then staying in that dank crypt when you stay, I know you don't technically live there with me, but, if you wanted you could live here, with or without me." Spike told her, she whirled around kissing him.

"Spike it's perfect, I'd love to live here with you of coarse silly, oh I love you so much, let's go inside and see everything." Buffy said hopping up and down, Spike handed her, her key, she took it like it was the holy grail.

"So is it under your name, wait no, 'cause you're like a hundred, who's name is it under, how many rooms are there, oh do we have a bathroom by our bedroom?" Buffy spouted off questions too fast for Spike to answer as she ran up unlocking the door.

"It's under your name love, and I honestly didn't follow the rest of the questions." Spike told her, she giggled running in to the house, the inside was tastefully decorated in a Victorian style, it reminded him of his house when he was human, that was part of the reason he'd bought it, well that and the pool.

She ran through the whole house looking at everything, Spike's things including his bed, were already there, he managed to catch her while she was exploring the basement he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"So what do you think love, everything you always dreamed of, or should I take it back?" Spike asked her, she turned her head so she could see him.

"It's the most perfect place ever, I can't believe you got this for us." Buffy told him, he leaned in kissing her neck, glad that she liked it, she closed her eyes leaning into him. This was there home, and it wasn't underground, and it wasn't in a cemetery, and it was paid for with real money, and she had a salary, and her mom was alive, and she had the most amazing boyfriend who would never leave her, and life was perfect.

"Thank you, for everything Spike. I just, it's all perfect, and it's all thanks to you." Buffy whispered while he kissed her, she threw him down on a stray blanket violently. He looked up at her more then a little surprised, she stood over him slowly leaning down to straddle him, she licked the bite on his neck.

"I want you Spike, take me right here in our house." She told him, he growled hungrily flipping her over so he was on top, he pinned her down kissing her hard and passionately. He'd never been so turned on.

They proceeded to christen every room in the house, they ended up on the floor in the kitchen under some lavender sheet he'd found somewhere spooning, he'd never in his unlife ever imagined that he'd be living in a nice house, with a white picket fence with his slayer. Even when he was going to marry her he still had his own place, but here and now he was living with Buffy.

"So love you hungry?" Spike asked, he'd stocked the fridge before they'd come out here, he'd done his best to get things he knew she'd like, he also had a freezer full of hot wings and the recipe for blooming onions, he'd even bought the stuff he'd need to make them no more overpriced snacks needed.

"I'm starved, do we have food or should we order in, or I guess we could go out, but I don't want to get dressed." Buffy told him, he wasn't complaining there, he didn't want her getting dressed either, hell it was there house, and if he could have it his way, she'd never get dressed again, he'd just bathe in her beauty for the rest of his unlife.

"Well." He said kissing her neck. "It just so happens I got us food, all your favorites, I think, Dawn helped so some of it might end up being her favorites, and hot wings, bloody love those things. Blood's in there too, but I didn't think it was to your tastes." Spike told her, she smiled rolling over to look at him.

"You are by far the most awesome, thoughtful, guy I have ever met, and you should totally make us some of those delicious hot wings that you love, and I'll make me a salad," Buffy told him, he propped himself up on his elbow looking down at her like she was some kind of goddess.

"God I love you." Spike told her getting up and getting his hot wings out of the freezer. It was strange cooking and eating in there own house, like they were a normal couple. Like they were a humans and he would go work some nine to five job, and she'd stay home and take care of the kids.


	21. Chapter 21

"You ever wish, I mean, I never asked, before, but do you, ever, oh sod all never mind." Spike gave up on the question. Buffy looked up at him with a huge smile, God she was beautiful, and he knew this question would upset her, and he was such an idiot for bringing it up.

"What?" She asked leaning over and stealing one of his hot wings, Spike sighed, he was such a gluten for punishment.

"You ever think about kids?" He asked hastily, he'd always wanted a son when he was human, but it wasn't exactly promising now.

"I guess so." She said looking thoughtful now, she got this far off look like she was imagining something from a long time ago. "I used to think I'd have one boy and one girl, and I'd name the girl Joan, and the boy William, but I mean we can't, I haven't even thought about it in like over a year, why?" Buffy asked, she was still smiling, but he could tell she was thinking about it.

"Just felt so normal here with you love, it got me thinking about what I used to want when I was alive, didn't mean to kill the mood." Spike told her, she reached over taking his hand comfortingly.

"Weirder things have happened." She told him, which was true, and oddly comforting to hear, of all the crazy things that have ever happened to him, not the least of which included him being resurrected by a flash in a box, having a kid wouldn't even touch how odd this world was.

"You're right love, weirder by far." Spike said with a smile, she went back to her food, and then perked up.

"Ooh, do we have a phone, could I call mom, I so want to tell her we own a house, how could you afford this place anyways?" Buffy asked, asking more then one question in one sentence yet again.

"Yes love we have a phone, it's over there, but it's not hooked up yet, and I think I'm technically bloody rich, I've been selling the treasure I found with the ring." Spike told her, not to mention he had more then one savings account he'd started while he was with Dru, he'd just never needed money enough to bother getting it out of them.

"Aw, I really want to gloat to everyone, I'm going to go see mom, and then go to the magic box and gloat, I'll see you tonight?" She said running to her bag to get clothes since hers were scattered around the house. Buffy left to see her mates so Spike went back to his crypt to get the last of his things just CD's and the like, nothing too important, he was just closing the box when the door swung open.

"I'm so sorry to intrude, but I wondered if I could beg a minute of your time?" Jinx asked as the lackeys surrounded him, he fought back, but there was hardly room to move with all the scabby toadies clustered around him.

"Tie his hands. Glory will want him restrained." Jinx told the ones that were still conscious.

"Bloody buggering hell, not again!" Spike yelled head butting the closest minion. They tied his arms securely.

"Careful with him. She will want the key intact." Jinx said, Spike vamped and ripped the throat out of the nearest one, without Xander here, there'd be no one to tell them where he'd gone, so if he didn't leave a body he wasn't sure there'd be a rescue this time. "What the Hell is that and why is its hair that color?" Glory asked when the minions shoved him into the room with Glory. "Stunning One, we believe he is…" Murk and Jinx exchanged a delighted look. "The Key!" They told her proudly. "Really? That's fantabulous! And impossible!" She said her fake glee fading "He can't be the Key. Because, see, the Key has to be pure. This is a Vampire. Lesson number one, Vampires equal impure!" Glory told them smacking him lightly on the cheek. "Damn right I'm impure, I'm as impure as the driven yellow snow! Let me go!" Spike told them he was having an odd sense of de ja vu everything involving Glory was a bit fuzzy, but this seemed familiar. "Can't even brain-suck a vampire. He's completely useless." Glory told them, Spike nodded. "So, I'm just gonna let myself out…" Spike started, turning to go, but Murk pulled him back roughly. Spike growled under his breath, this was going to end with him flying through a wall again wasn't it. "But, Your Unholiness, we observed the Slayer. She protected this one above all others. She treated him as precious." Murk told her, she looked at him with renewed interest "Really? Precious?" She said coming over to Spike. "Let's take a peek at you, "Precious."" She bent in close to take a look at him. "Sod off." Spike cursed Glory backhanded Spike across the room, where he made a nice dent in the wall. Plaster fell around him. She went over to where he landed. She looked at his eyes, behind his ears, pulls down his lower lip and looked inside it, inspecting him like an animal. "He doesn't look very fancy to me." Glory said pulling him to his feet by his lip, and yanking him back to where he started. "Hey. Easy with the lip." Spike hollered, she lets go of his lip, letting it snap back. "But if the Slayer protects him, maybe appearances are deceiving." She picked up Spike and threw him effortlessly onto her bed. She jumped up and straddled him. She had one hand at his throat and the other poised, finger pointed, over his chest. "Maybe there's something on the inside." She said she drove her finger deep into his chest wiggling it about like he was a fleshy finger puppet, He howled with pain. "What do you know, Precious? What can I dig out of you?" She asked plunging deeper into his chest sadistically.

The torture went on for what seemed like forever, he was battered and bruised, it seemed worse then last time, maybe she was a little more pissed because, Buffy wasn't nearly as frazzled this go round.

"I have a riddle for you, precious. How is a vampire that won't talk, like an apple?" She asked, bringing her knife to his chest and slowly peeling away a chunk of skin leaving a red hunk of flesh exposed. He went ridged with the pain. "Think I can do you in one long strip?" She asked bringing the knife back.

"Enough." Spike coughed. "No more. I'll tell you who the soddin' key is." Spike told her finding it hard to speak. She perked up setting her knife down.

"Really, that's fantabulous, who is it?" She asked, spike was breathing hard, trying to exaggerate his condition.

"Give me a sec, you've been cutting on me for hours." Spike gasped, trying to get the pain from his sucking chest wounds under control. She stood there for maybe thirty seconds before she started looking impatient.

"Are you done, I don't have a lot of time here?!" She asked tapping her toe, her arms crossed.

"Water?" He chocked out, she huffed and hurried to get him water, she holds the glass up for him to drink, he takes it down in large gulps.

"Good? Because I'm tire of these games!" She crushed the glass into his face violently grinding it in before she stopped. ""I need time," "I need a drink." You're a very needy little bloodsucker and it's not very attractive. Also not attractive: all the blood. So start talking!" She yelled looking like she might hit him again.

"Yeah, okay. The key. Well, here's the thing... It's that guy. On TV. What's his name?" Spike started, he'd really thought this would go better this time since he knew what wouldn't work, but God help him all he could think of was to say what he'd said the last time around.

"On the television?" Glory asked not quite sure she believed him.

"On that show, the Price show, where they guess what stuff costs." Spike told them testing his chains, he checked out the door, it looked like he would be flying out of here, yet again.

"The price is right?" Murk asked looking excited.

"Bob Barker?" Jink said hopefully.

"We will get you Bob Barker! We will bring you the limp and beaten body of Bob Barker!" Murk said sounding way too excited, Glory spun to look at her moronic minions.

"It's not Bob Barker, you scabby morons! The key is new to this world, and Bob Barker is as old as grit." She twisted around getting right in his face again. "The vampire is lying to me!" Glory yelled, Spike laughed a thin bitter chuckle, still trying to work his way out of the chains, if he could pull on them without drawing attention he could get lose.

"Yeah, but it was fun. And guess what Bitch? I'm not telling you jack! You're never gonna get your sodding key, because you might be strong, but in our world, you're an idiot..." Spike told her, she cut in.

"Stop it! I am a god!" She told him stamping her foot like a toddler.

"The god of what? Bad home perms?" He asked sarcastically, tensing up and positioning his hands for her attack. Gory was already looking pissed.

"Shut up I command you, shut up!" She screeched messing with her hair.

"Yeah, okay. I mean sorry, but I just had no idea gods were such prancing lightweights." Spike told her shifting ever so slightly in line with the door. "Mark my words, the slayer is going to kick your, skanky, lop-sided ass back to whatever place would take a cheap, whorish, fashion victim ex-god like you." Spike told her tensed up as best as he could for this hit. Glory kicked him so hard the chains broke and he went crashing through the door into the hall.

"Good plan Spike. Always goes so well." Spike said when he landed with a thud in the splinters of the door, he clambered to his feet pretty sure his ribs were broken, he stumbled to the open elevator, it closed just as he got there, he had no idea why it had been open, or why it closed, but he desperately pried the doors open from his knees. He fell into the shaft just before the minions could get him, and tumbled into the elevator, when he got the hatch open. To his delight, Buffy was there and he just collapsed against the wall, out cold.

"Oh God, Spike please wake up!" Spike woke up to the pleading voice of Buffy hovering over him, he opened the eye that was cooperating.

"Give us a minute love, got some bones that need mending." Spike told her with a weak smile, she hugged him, and he flinched, she let him go hastily, he seemed to be in his bed at there new house.

"I was so worried about you, what did she want?" Buffy asked dabbing the blood off of him with a wet rag.

"She wanted to know who the key is." Spike told her, she looked horrified, Spike tried to smile reassuringly but ended up grimacing.

"Did you tell her?" She asked looking guilty for even thinking it, but she had to know the answer.

"No, I didn't tell the bint anything didn't tell her the last sodding time either, no one ever trust me." Spike complained sitting up painfully, trying to go for the mini fridge next to the bed. Buffy stopped him handing him a large mug full of blood, he noticed the bandage on her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I just, I had to know." Buffy told him, helping him drink he almost choked on it when he realized it was pure slayer's blood. She pulled the cup back thinking he'd choked because she was drowning him.

"Is this you love." he asked licking his lips, she looked a little embarrassed.

"Ya, I, I just thought you'd heal faster that way, you told me once, how powerful Slayer's blood was, should I not have?" She asked, he touched his hand to her cheek carefully, he was pretty broken.

"Thank you love, it means a lot." Spike said trying to smile, she helped him drink the rest of it, and he laid down down to heal, she stayed with him all night, getting him blood or whatever else he asked for, he'd never been taken care of before. The whole gang showed up the second day, after Spike could walk around without wincing every step, he was impossible to keep in bed.


	22. Chapter 22

"How's the dead boy doing?" Xander asked, Dawn just skipped right by Buffy and went right into see Spike, everyone else seemed to just file in.

"He's better." Buffy told Xander following the crowd, Dawn hopped onto the bed with Spike.

"You look awful." She told him, he laughed, holding his side.

"The house looks lovely." Joyce told him, Giles nodded, Spike couldn't help but notice they were holding hands.

"It's quite charming." Giles added, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Didn't think I warranted so sodding much worry that you'd actually visit." Spike said looking around at the concerned faces, never in all his unlife had this many people cared about him, much less enough to visit when he was hurt.

"Ew, what are these for?" Dawn had been kneeling on Buffy's pillow, and pulled out a pair of cuffs from before.

"Bloody buggerin' hell little bit put those back where you found 'em!" Spike told her, she made a face, and Buffy was a funny color red Spike had never seen before.

"Let's move this to the kitchen, shall we." Joyce said grabbing Dawn. Buffy stayed to make sure Spike didn't need any help.

"I thought you put those away." She whispered when he got up, he just shrugged, everyone was waiting for them at the huge kitchen table.

"So we were gonna get you presents." Willow said scooting a large card to the center of the table.

"But all we knew you liked was Buffy, and you already have one of those." Xander added with a smile.

"So we got you a card instead, we all signed it." Tara told him.

"I totally did all the pictures." Dawn said proudly, Buffy handed it to him, it was one of those big cartoon cards with a cartoon sick guy on the cover. He opened it up and there were pictures of him and the gang, a different one for each signature. Joyce's had the stupid Christmas picture she'd made him sit for last year with him and Buffy, Joyce, and Dawn. Giles had one Buffy had taken when they were under the Will be done spell everyone else was running around doing something, Giles was on the couch, but he and Buffy were standing there grinning like fools holding each other.

Tara's was from her birthday party, everyone was lined up at the bronze, Xander was giving him bunny ears while he held Buffy. Willow's was of him trying to pick up that stupid troll hammer, Dawn was laughing at him, and Xander was telling him not to break anything. Xander and Anya's was of him and Buffy training, Giles was watching diligently, and Dawn and Anya were doing the money dance through the door.

Dawn's though, her picture was just him and Buffy sleeping peacefully in Buffy's room, he just stared at it for a minute, he was actually part of something, he'd never really had that before. Not anything real anyway.

"Do you like it?" Dawn asked, Spike looked up at everyone, who was watching him waiting for some snyde comment.

"I love it little bit, thank you guys." Spike told them, they all sighed like they thought he was going to hate it. "You were actually worried about me weren't you?" Spike asked with a grin.

"You were just so thrashed man." Xander said, they all nodded at that.

"Of coarse we were worried dear, you're part of the family." Joyce told him, Xander got up letting him sit down, Buffy brought him a mug of blood, and they all sat and talked, Buffy showed them the house, despite the injuries it was a nice day. Spike told Willow to keep an eye on Tara he just hoped she listened since he had no idea when Tara got attacked. After that the downward Spiral started, Tara got hurt, and Glory was running out of friends to chow on.

"Mom, I need you to stay with Dawn, Giles, I'm gonna deal with Glory, but I can't do that if I'm worried about losing you. She doesn't know who the key is yet, so if ever I'm going to take care of her it'd be now, Willow did a spell to keep Glory out, and an alarm to tell you if it doesn't work, I'll be back as soon as I can." Buffy told them, Willow had both the bots up and programed, and they were ready to go.

"I don't like leaving you to do this without me." Giles told her, she nodded. She didn't like leaving them there like that either.

"I know, but I need someone here that I can trust to keep them safe." Buffy told him, he knew she was right, but it still didn't feel right. The plan was, Willow hit her with the spell, then Buffybot went in first tossing her the Dagon sphere, and while she was distracted and holding it, Spike would hit her from behind and try and drain her dry, then Buffy would come in and pummel her with the hammer while Xander, Anya, April and Buffybot if she made it would fend off lackeys while Willow backed them up with spells and the two of them beat her down, he didn't know why, but he felt that it would fall to him to kill her.

Things went mostly as planed when they got to Glory's apartment, it was easy for them to fight there way past the lackeys, Xander, Anya, and April stayed back in the hall to keep the lackeys at bay with blunt objects, but Glory was waiting when Spike and Buffybot came through and she threw Spike like a rag doll.

The Buffybot managed to get her turned away from the door. Willow hit her with the spell at the same time holding Glory's head and Tara's, a white crackling energy burst from Glory's head and it was flowing along Willow's arms going back into Tara, they're both blown back, but Glory lands on her feet, but Spike could see it had done something to her.

"She made a little, she made a hole ... God I need a meal... I need a brain to eat... suppose I could always use yours." Glory said looking at Buffybot, she tilted her head.

"Okay then, come and get it." She told her, Buffy took a circling step trying to get her to turn her back on Spike, Glory stepped too, but she looked uneasy.

"You don't seem very well. Do you need to lie down and have a tonic?" She asked Glory, Glory shook her head.

"Your little witch bitch gave me kind of a headache there, and all it did to her was kill her and her friend, so kudos to her! But if you think it's gonna last more then eight seconds..." Glory started, Buffy interrupted.

"I notice you're talking, where as in your position I would be attacking me." Buffy quipped, "You're not as blurry with speed as you usually are either." She continued, Glory shook her head.

"The witch..." She said looking a bit Dizzy.

"It's not her." Buffy said moving her into position, Spike moved into a crouch, ready to pounce. "It might be this." Glory snarled at the sight of the orb. "I heard somewhere that you probably shouldn't touch it." Buffy said throwing it at her, she instinctively caught it and the energy rippled through it making her convulse in agony. Spike lunged, in game face, he caught her just as she crushed the orb sinking his teeth into her neck and draining her as fast as he could.

She slammed him against the wall over and over, he could feel his ribs cracking, he didn't let go until she knocked him out cold, he managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see her rip Buffy bots head off. He came to again and Glory had taken the hammer and Buffy was down, but Glory stumbled weakly turning into Ben. Spike pushed to his knees Glory's blood coursing through him, but the sight of Buffy's limp body shattering his soul.

Spike lunged at him and drained him drier then the Sahara, he dropped Ben's lifeless body with a thud and ran to Buffy. He fell to his knees beaten and bruised, praying to the God that damned him that she might still be alive.

She still had a pulse he could hear it, weak, but steady. He scooped her up in his arms, and walked towards the hall, the others were fighting still, Spike came up still in game face and walked through them, any minion that got close to him he slammed into the wall with a sickening crunch in one kick.

By the time he got to the elevator the minions were running for there lives, Xander was carrying Anya, Willow and Tara were leaning on each other weakly, and April was trashed.

"Is she okay?" Willow asked in a breathy voice, like it was hard to talk. Spike stepped inside the elevator when it came shaking off his game face.

"I don't know, she has a pulse, but she won't wake up." Spike told her in a flat emotionless tone. They filed into the elevator behind him, the ride down was silent, as soon as the doors opened, Spike disappeared at full speed. He burst through the doors with a mighty kick.

"She needs a doctor!" He roared, they came with a stretcher as soon as they heard him.

"What happened?" The doctor asked hastily.

"They beat her with something." He told them, a nurse came over to finish questioning him while they took her away.

"Who beat her, and with what?" She asked, Spike was doing his best to stay calm.

"I don't know, I was unconscious for most of it." He growled in a low dangerous tone, she took a step back.

"And are you family?" She asked doubtfully, he could feel his eyes change color in frustration, so he closed them taking deep breaths, he was too angry, and too wired to handle this.

"She's my wife." He told her his tone flat and dead now as he got his anger under control, it wasn't technically true, but close enough, he didn't want to be kept out of the loop, he wanted to know as soon as she woke up. He called Joyce, and the whole family showed up, the gang too, though most of them to be treated.

"How is she?" Spike asked as soon as he saw the doctor, he was going out of his mind with the waiting.

"We were able to get her stable, and everything appears normal, but it seems she took a great deal of blunt force trauma to the head, all we can do now is wait." The doctor told him, he growled, how could this happen.

"Can I at least go see her?" He asked bubbling over with rage at himself, at the doctors, at everything.

"Yes, but take care not to disturb her." The doctor said, Joyce and them stayed back to get the details, but Spike went straight to her room. She was just lying there, no tubes the only thing that told you she wasn't just sleeping was the IV.

"Come on love, come back to me." Spike whispered taking her free hand in his and settling in for however long it took for her to wake up. People filed through, some stayed longer then others, but Spike never moved, the days turned into weeks, and the weeks to months.

Dawn made sure he ate, but it was the only time he even looked away from Buffy. After a while they were trying to convince him to let her go, but still he sat there ever vigil holding her hand and praying to who ever'd listen to the prayers of a damned soul. He left the room when the nurses came to take care of her, and came back as soon as they were done.


	23. Chapter 23

The summer was dwindling down, and he still hadn't set foot outside the hospital, even Dawn only came by to bring him blood, apparently Willow and Tara had cleaned the house for him at some point too, he was sitting there like always holding her hand, half alive, when her finger moved. He sat up with a start, she hadn't moved an inch since he'd brought her here.

"Buffy, love, please, come back to me love!" Spike's hushed voice carried like a scream in the night's silence.

"Uh, Spike?" Her voice was harsh from lack of use, he leaped up to help her. He pressed the nurse button and sat on the edge of the bed holding her up and handing her the ice chips they kept on the night stand.

"I'm here love." He said, his voice was tight, and tears of joy welled up in his eyes, he was terrified to close his eyes in case this was another dream. The nurse came rushing in having never gotten a call from this room.

"What is... oh my God!" She said stunned by Buffy sitting up and sucking on an ice chip.

"Get a doctor." He ordered her, the look in his eyes had her running to get someone to help her.

"Did we win, where's Dawn?" She asked her throat tight and sore. Spike fed her another ice chip.

"We won, Dawn, and everyone else are fine love, it's you we were worried about, you've been out, for a long time." He whispered kissing her desperately, she put her arms around him weakly.

"'How long was I out?" She asked looking at him in tears, she'd never seen him look so happy, or relieved.

"A hundred and fifty two days today." Spike told her it wasn't the same amount of time as when she died, but he'd counted the same as he had then.

"Wow, I must have crazy bed head." She joked, he laughed for the first time since the fight.

"You look stunning love." He told her, she smiled kissing him gently, the doctor came in shooing him out of the room so he could take a look at Buffy, so Spike called the Summers house.

"Some one better be trying to end the bloody world for you to call at this hour." Giles' voice said groggily.

"She's awake." he said plainly, he heard the phone drop and Giles yell for Joyce to come downstairs.

"Are you sure?!" Giles asked afraid he'd misheard.

"The doctor's in with her now." Spike told him, he could scarcely believe it himself.

"We'll be right there." Giles told him hanging up, the doctor came out after only a few minutes.

"It's practically a miracle she totally fine, her brain activity is normal, and she seems all together healthy. She'll need stay for some tests tomorrow but, I think you should be able to take her home tomorrow evening." The doctor told him, he shook his hand and went back to Buffy's room.

"I love you." Spike whispered sitting down next to her in her bed, she smiled, leaning into him.

"I love you too." Buffy said laying on his shoulder, he smiled, it was like the part of him that had been missing this whole time was back and he was finally alive again, so to speak. "what have you been doing this whole time?" Buffy asked him expecting tales of vampires and demons.

"I never left you." Spike told her, she looked up at him surprised.

"You mean, you were here?" Buffy asked munching on some more ice chips.

"I never left the hospital love, I've hardly moved." Spike told her, she hardly had time to proses that when Dawn, Giles and her mom showed up. Everyone needed a hug, and Dawn and Anya did the money dance when she got there, they all managed to sneak past the nurses some how, feeding Dawn's suspicion that they were all zombies.

Spike stayed the night of coarse, but he actually got to squeeze into the one person bed this time, while Buffy slept on him. In the morning she went through dozens of tests before they let Spike bring her home.

"It's so clean and sparkly, and also empty looking." Buffy said when Spike followed her in, she refused to use the wheelchair they'd brought with, so Dawn was chasing Xander with it.

"We cleaned it, we figured what coma patient wants to come home to a musty old house." Willow said proudly, holding Tara's hand.

"Hey, I helped." Dawn said ditching the chair, which was promptly taken by Xander until Giles scolded him.

"Ya Buff, we all helped, me and Anya restocked the kitchen, since Spike hadn't left the hospital since you went in." Xander told her.

"Quite." Giles said pulling out a chair for Joyce first, and then Buffy, she shook her head, she'd been relaxing for way too long.

"Cool, well I'll get back to all the slaying and training soon too." Buffy told them, Joyce and Giles both shook there heads.

"Don't push yourself sweety I don't want you to end up back in the hospital." Her mom told her, she smiled.

"Your mother is right, there's no rush, we've got the slaying under wraps." Giles told her, Anya chuckled.

"He means we have the Buffybot doing all the work while he grumbles about it's short comings and fondles the money." Anya told her, Spike laughed, he had been wondering how they'd been doing with that.

"No, I'm serious guys, I want to get back out there, I'm all stiff and jittery." Buffy told them Spike pulled her down onto the couch rubbing her neck, she leaned into him happily.

"We'll start with some training just to make sure we're up to it still, and once we're sure nothing's gonna dust my creaky ass, we'll get back out there and slay the buggers. I've spent way too much time in a sodding chair." Spike told her, she smiled seemingly okay with this plan. "Now you fools bugger off, I need to welcome my slayer back right and proper." Spike said with a leer, there was a universal cringe, from all but Anya.

"Happy orgasms." She said getting up and making lurid comments to Xander, Joyce plugged Dawns ears.

"We'll get out of your hair, but do come by for dinner some time, we've all missed you." Giles told her, she got up and hugged everyone before they left, told them all they were welcome to come by anytime so long as they called first.

"Now you, why didn't you ever leave the hospital, what if I'd never woken up, how long would you have sat there?" Buffy asked, Spike looked at her seriously.

"Until I dusted from hunger, I was hardly even existing without you love. Don't you get it I need you, came back through bloody time to save you, and you think I'd leave just because you weren't awake. I'll never leave you Slayer, you'd have to dust me first." Spike told her truthfully, she looked at him in amazement.

"How are you real, I'm pretty sure I was awful to you for like ever where you come from, and I know I was awful every now and then this time, and yet here you are sitting by my bed side for like five months never knowing if I'd wake up. You're the one guy who'll never leave me. I love you so much right now, but I've never deserved you." Buffy said tears in her eyes, Spike shook his head.

"You listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I'd prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker; I follow my blood, which does not always rush in the direction of my brain. So I've made a lot of mistakes. A lot of wrong bloody calls. A hundred plus years, only one thing I've ever been sure of. You." Spike told her, he liked this speech, he thought it had gone pretty well, and it seemed to fit here so what the hell. She looked at her feet, he didn't know what was bringing this on, but he wasn't having it.

"Look at me. I'll never ask you for anything. When I tell you that I love you, it's not because I want you, or I feel you do or don't deserve me... it has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try... I've seen your strength, and your kindness, I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You are a hell of a woman." Spike told her looking in her eyes while she cried, he could hardly hold in his own emotions. "You're the one, Buffy" Spike told her, she looked up at him pleadingly.

"I don't... I don't want to be the one. I'm so scared of losing you." Buffy told him, he smiled.

"I don't want to be this good looking and athletic. We all have crosses to bear." Spike joked, she smiled despite herself, and then smacked his chest lightly.

"I almost died, I almost lost you, I thought you were dead, that's what I dreamed about while I was out, life without you, I can't lose you." She sobbed, ducking out onto the terrace, she hated getting all emotional. Spike grabbed her, looking her in the eyes.

"You won't, not ever." Spike told her, she wrapped her arms around him kissing him desperately. He savored every second of it holding her to him.

"Spike, take me." Buffy whispered, and he growled, a low chesty rumble of a noise that made Buffy quiver, scooping her up he carried her off the the bedroom.

He laid her down gently kissing his way up and down her body like this was the first and last time he'd ever get to taste her, and God was she sweet. He would have spent hours worshiping her lush naked body, but she would have none of that. She pulled him up kissing him wrapping her legs around his waist and guiding him inside.

He moaned loudly at the feel of her hot silken folds squeezing him it felt like years since he'd last gotten to touch her like this. He went as slow as he could handle, but by the end her was ravaging her he didn't know when he'd changed, but he was in his game face now just itching to taste her.

"Claim me!" Buffy ordered him, he almost came to a complete stop at her words, but he was too close to the edge, and Buffy was so tight, she pulled his head down to her neck, and he just couldn't hold back. He slid his fangs into her neck, as gently as he could manage in his state right as she came the pain was close to pleasure. He exploded at the taste of her sweet spice on his lips. Smooth and Spicy sweetened with indescribable love. He'd never tasted it's equal.

"Mine." He growled out instinctively licking the last drops of blood from her neck.

"Yours, always your." She said, and he came again at the sensation of her surrounding him overwhelming him like nothing he could have ever imagined. He fell into her breathlessly his head was spinning like he'd been holding his breath his whole life, or unlife as it were, and now he could finally breath.


	24. Chapter 24

"Bloody hell." He breathed, holding her.

"Bloody hell is right, do you feel that?" She asked, he knew the answer even before she asked, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before they were one. He could almost feel himself touching her like he was the one being touched. It was so surreal.

"I can feel your heart beat." He said holding his chest, she could see everything in the darkness of the room like it were day.

"Guess there was more to this claim then we thought, I feel spectacular, let go again." Buffy told him tightening around him, he didn't argue for even a second there, he was so full of life, so whole, they went at it all night, and it had never felt so good. It took a few weeks for them to get back into the swing of things, they spent a lot of time with Joyce, Giles, and Dawn. Spike even convinced Buffy to take Dawn on patrol with them one night.

Spike was just starting to think things were back to normal, and that maybe he knew what was going on as far as badness when Buffy nearly collapsed during patrol.

"I don't know what to do watcher. She's been feelin' sick of late and then last night she practically bloody swooned while we were in the middle of some proper violence." Spike told him, Giles took his glasses off cleaning them as always.

"Have you made a doctors appointment?" Giles asked, Spike cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not a complete wanker of coarse I did, but Slayer problems are rarely medical." Spike made a valid point, he was going a little crazy, he missed knowing what was going to happen.

"It sounds to me like she's pregnant, have you two been using protection?" Joyce asked, Spike turned to her with a look of disbelief.

"I'm dead Joyce, not a big fret." Spike told her, she just shook her head.

"If you ask me if the claim thingy made her all dark vision girl and stuff, maybe it made you, ya know like kind of alive." Dawn told him, he still didn't look convinced. Buffy came out of the bathroom looking rather ill.

"You all right love, the doc should have you right as rain in no time?" Spike asked handing her a glass of water. She nodded, and they said there goodbyes heading for the hospital.

"Just so you know love, the blokes at the hospital think we're married, it was the only way they'd let me stay with you." Spike told her, she laughed shaking her head.

"Well we kind of are, right." She told him her hand on the raised mark on her neck, it had erased the scar the master had left. Buffy looked fine now, but he could still sense how crummy she felt.

"Hello Mr. Summers the doctor is already for you." The nurse told them, Buffy giggled, it was so funky to here them call him that.

"Mr. Summers?" She whispered as they followed her back to a little room to wait for the doctor.

"They already had your sodding name, they just assumed and I never corrected." Spike whispered back, she giggled again, he scowled at her and she covered her mouth cutely. Spike just shook his head.

The doctor came in examining her and what not, he was never fond of people touching her that weren't him, but he needed to know she was okay. They were there for a few hours before the doctor had any results.

"Well Mrs. Summers, it's good news, it seems you aren't sick at all, you're pregnant" The doctor told them. They were both too stunned to speak for a long moment.

"What?" Spike finally managed, Buffy shared his look of utter confusion. "How, I mean, I can't get her, how?" Spike asked, the doctor smiled.

"Life is a miracle, some times it's just meant to be." She told them, they both looked at each other, what an odd thing for a doctor to say. "We want to get you in for an ultra sound as soon as possible, if you don't mind being here a little while longer we can get you in there today okay?" the Doctor asked, they both nodded and she left to go set it up. They spent a few moments in stunned silence.

"I'm, I, oh my God what if it's some evil demon baby!" Buffy said to shocked to even consider the possibility that it might be his.

"Well, the ultra sound should rule out most of the demon baby possibilities, but there's a ritual you can do to locate the parents that should tell us for sure." Spike said flatly, he was too shocked to be happy yet, he needed to be sure it was healthy, and you know, mostly human.

They took her to the ultra sound room a half an hour later, laying her down on the table and putting that cold blue gel on her stomach. The ultra sound tech watched the screen while Spike held her hand.

"Oh my." The tech said, Buffy tensed crushing his hand.

"Oh god, does it have a tail, is it not human?" Buffy asked in panic, the ultra sound tech smiled reassuringly shaking her head.

"Oh goodness no, they're twins, see two heartbeats." She told them, Spike smiled hopefully, in most demonic pregnancies you'd be able to tell even now that the thing wasn't human, hopefully she was right and it was twins not some creature with two hearts.

They finished up, and they gave Spike a copy of the ultra sound picture, he just stared at it while he waited for Buffy, it looked normal, not that he was qualified to know that. Buffy came out clean of ultra sound jelly.

"So you want to go see the watcher love?" Spike asked taking her hand, she nodded letting him lead her out to his car.

"Spike, what if, what if they are really your babies, what if I'm really having healthy twins?" She asked her eyes full of hope, he smiled letting himself really think of that for the first time.

"Then you'll make one hell of a mum." Spike told her with a huge ridiculous grin, Buffy laughed, they almost didn't want to hope, but if it was true, they were thrilled. They got to revello drive and Joyce was waiting with a cup a, for them.

"Well this is nice, I thought you two would spend the day at home after you were done with the doctor, what did he say anyways." Joyce said handing them both a nice mug of hot chocolate for Spike, and tea for Buffy.

"Well that's sort of why we're back." Buffy started, Dawn came in stealing Spike's hot chocolate.

"Did they tell you you had gross sister coodies, and that it was totally incurable?" Dawn asked, Spike took his mug back before Dawn could start picking out his delicious tiny marshmallows.

"They said I'm pregnant." Buffy blurted out, Giles nearly choked on his tea, Dawn was stunned.

"Oh that's wonderful honey!" Joyce said with a huge smile, she went over and hugged Buffy and Spike happily. "I told you didn't I?" She whispered to Spike, he shook his head with a small smile.

"You're worried it may not be natural?" Giles asked as if he'd read her mind, Buffy nodded with a little half smile.

"Spike said there was a spell we could do to find the parents, and that that would tell us if it's just some crazy miracle or if some evil thing did this to me." Buffy told him, Giles nodded.

"Yes, I've heard of it, Willow would know more, I can call her now, I'm sure you'd like to know as soon as possible." Giles said going to get the phone.

"Yes please." She said Spike put his arm around her comfortingly, she leaned into him praying for the best. Willow came over with Tara, as soon as she could setting up the spell, Buffy sat in the middle of a circle while Willow chanted burning some kind of herbs with lit candles.

"If this works the smoke should travel slowly to the father and, well Buffy, surrounding them with a glowing aura that will only be visible to us." Giles explained, Spike already knew that, but if it made him feel better to explain, he'd let him.

Smoke filled the room soon, it was a thick and heady, it swirled around condensing into two small glowing orbs with a thick trail of lingering smoke, they whirled around the room and one flew straight into Buffy, but the other was till swirling around the room, Spike was just starting to worry when it flew like a bullet into him knocking him onto the floor.

"You're the father, you're, it's our, it's not some creepy demon baby!" Buffy called out excitedly hopping up and running over to him, she hugged him excitedly kissing him frantically. He picked her up getting to his feet kissing her back with the same frantic joy, everyone was cheering happily.

Spike set Buffy down, and she ran about hugging everyone. Even Spike hugged Willow, he was so happy, everyone started to settle down and Giles asked the one question Spike was hoping to avoid for at least a little longer.

"That still leaves us with the question of how, I mean you are a vampire, there is still a chance that the children will turn out to be soulless or undead." Giles said, Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Joyce all looked at him like he'd just shot there puppy.

"Why would you bring that up now Rupert, we were celebrating, you could have at least waited until after we'd congratulated them." Joyce said, he looked thoroughly scolded, the woman did have a way with the guilt.

"I told you it's cause of that weird claim thingy you did, or maybe it's the ring I mean that's supposed to make you like all supper Spike, maybe it made you all like alive and stuff." Dawn's crude explanation made a lot of sense actually.

"The bit may have a point actually, no one knows what the sodding ring does, and I've never heard of a full claim between a human and a vampire, much less a slayer. They did have heart beats in the ultra sound." Spike told them truthfully, Giles seemed to accept this for now.

"Fine, we'll celebrate now, but tomorrow we start researching, deal." Giles said hugging Buffy, she was so happy she was crying. They drank champagne and called Anya and Xander over, while Buffy sat on Spike's lap eating cheesy chips.

"We're so happy for you. So happy in fact that we want to tell you our news, right Xander?" Anya said, Xander looked a bit panicked, Spike knew this one. He'd have to keep an eye out for old Xander, demon guy.

"Um, ya, Well Anya and I are, We're getting married." Xander announced, everyone cheered happily.

"Good on you, Xander." Spike said and they all toasted to them, it was a night of endless marryment. Everything seemed better now what with Buffy never being ripped out of heaven and all, Spike just prayed that Xander wouldn't summon that blasted singing demon.

The next day they got to work researching everything, but there was bunk on Slayer vampire pregnancies, in fact the only Slayer who'd ever had a kid was Nikki Wood, who Spike had killed. So they were coming up pretty empty.

"I died, so many years ago, But you can make me feel, like it isn't so." Spike sang late one night, cursing himself for letting this happen again.

"But why you want to be with me, I guess I'll never know." Buffy sang back, well that was new.

"you're scared." He sang.

"Ashamed of what I feel." Buffy sang, Spike looked at her in confusion.

"You can tell the one you love." Spike chimed.

"I'm afraid you couldn't deal." She sang, he had no idea what she was singing about.

"Whisper in this dead mans ear."

"I'm scared this isn't real." she sang turning away from his dramatically.

"That's wrong. I don't know what to say, but this with you it touches me, more then I can say, but since you're scared our child is dead inside, I'm saying there's no way, so you can rest in peace." Spike warbled turning her to face him.

"We can rest in peace, we can get some sleep, we can count on love to stay with us, to see us through this trial, we can worry on it now, but our problems never cease, so we should rest in peace." They sang together doing an oddly dramatic dance

"You know we have a perfect bond, But I can't help but play the thought that this might this might end up wrong. But till we know, how should this go, I'm saying stay with me, So I can rest in peace." She sang.

"I know, we should fret, but I feel just like a man possessed, there's a traitor here beneath my breast, and it soothes me more then you've ever guessed, if my heart could beat, it would break my chest, but I can see you're unimpressed, so listen to me."

"We can rest in peace, we can get some sleep, we can count on love to stay with us, to see us through this trial, we can worry on it now, but our problems never cease, so we should rest in peace." Spike told her in the song spinning her around and dipping her onto the bed, they both started laughing, Buffy felt so much better after hearing how sure he was that this would turn out.

It was similar to the song he'd sung last time, but the melody was different, and it certainly didn't have the same message. He held her to him kissing her head, he could feel how scared she was mixed with the brightest hope.

"Everything will be fine love, no need to fret." Spike told her, she smiled still trying to contain her laughter.

"I know, I'm just scared, did this happen last time around?" Buffy asked bursting into laughter again, he laughed too.

"Ya, not quite the same, but it was some lord of the dance bloke, summoned up by Xander last time." Spike told her, she pulled him under the covers with her.

"Well we'll fix it tomorrow." Buffy told him licking his neck, they went to the magic shop the next day.

"Hello Buffy, Spike." Giles greeted them as they walked in.

"So, uh... No research? Nothing going on? Monsters, or what not?" Buffy asked, there was a general murmur of no's from the group Spike shook his head. "Good. Good. That's uh... so, did anybody, um... last night, did anybody, oh... burst into song?" Buffy finally asked everybody stopped. The couples exchanged looks.  
"Merciful Zeus." Xander spoke first.  
"We thought we were the only ones! It was bizarre!" Willow added while everyone else murmured about there songs. "Well, I sang, but I have my guitar at the hotel and I often..." Giles said  
"We were talking, and then... It was like..." Tara tried to explain. "Like you were in a musical?" Buffy finished for her. "... of course that would explain the huge backing orchestra I couldn't see and the synchronized dancing from the room service chaps..." Giles continued. "Xander and I were fighting about Monkey Trouble." Anya told them Spike looked at them in confusion "You have monkey trouble?" Buffy asked for him.  
"It's a film." Xander told her sounding rather unenthusiastic about it. "It's a corker!" Anya told them. "Especially the ninth time." Xander added sarcastically. "And we were arguing and then everything rhymed, and there were harmonies and a dance with coconuts..." Anya told them sounding concerned. "It was very disturbing." Xander told them. "What did you two sing about?" Giles asked. "The baby. But it seemed perfectly normal." Buffy told them her hands going instinctively to her stomach. "But disturbing. And not the natural order of things and do you think it'll happen again? 'Cause I'm for the natural order of things." Xander told them, Spike looked sceptically at him. They all gathered around at this point. "We should look into it." Giles suggested, they all seemed to agree. "Exactly. With the books, and mulling, there could be mulling..." Willow said hopefully. "Do we have any books about this?" Tara asked, they really didn't, but it was funny to watch the scrambling for an answer. "Well, we've just gotta break it down, look at the factors, before it happens again." Xander told them, Spike shot him the same skeptical glance.

SPIKE I'VE GOT A THEORY THAT IT'S A DEMON

GILES A DANCING DEMON - NYEHH, SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT THERE

WILLOW I'VE GOT A THEORY SOME KID IS DREAMIN' AND WE'RE ALL STUCK INSIDE HIS CRAZY BROADWAY NIGHTMARE

XANDER I'VE GOT A THEORY WE SHOULD WORK THIS OUT

WILLOW/ANYA/TARA I'S GETTING EERIE WHAT'S THIS CHEERY SINGING ALL ABOUT

Xander stood, urgent.

XANDER IT COULD BE WITCHES SOME EVIL WITCHES

- As he turned to see Willow and Tara were glaring at him -

XANDER (cont'd) (sheepishly) WHICH IS RIDICULOUS 'CAUSE WITCHES THEY WERE PERSECUTED WICCA GOOD AND LOVE THE EARTH AND WOMAN POWER I'LL BE OVER HERE

ANYA I'VE GOT A THEORY IT COULD BE BUNNIES

ANGLE: EVERYBODY ELSE.

Stares at Anya. There is the sound of crickets.

TARA I'VE GOT A -

Anya interrupts with a heavy metal wail, the orchestration backing her changing just as abruptly.

ANYA BUNNIES AREN'T JUST CUTE LIKE EVERYBODY SUPPOSES THEY GOT THEM HOPPY LEGS AND TWITCHY LITTLE NOSES AND WHAT'S WITH ALL THE CARROTS WHAT DO THEY NEED SUCH GOOD EYESIGHT FOR ANYWAY BUNNIES, BUNNIES IT MUST BE BUNNIES

Slight beat. The music returns to the previous sound.

ANYA (cont'd) OR MAYBE MIDGETS

WILLOW ("she's insane") I'VE GOT A THEORY WE SHOULD WORK THIS FAST

GILES/WILLOW ("yup") BECAUSE IT CLEARLY COULD GET SERIOUS BEFORE IT'S PASSED

SPIKE

I'VE GOT A THEORY

NO ONE LISTENS

BUFFY I'VE GOT A THEORY IT DOESN'T MATTER

Giles looked up at this, perturbed. But Buffy took the song, explaining:

BUFFY WHAT CAN'T WE FACE IF WE'RE TOGETHER WHAT'S IN THIS PLACE THAT WE CAN'T WEATHER APOCALYPSE WE'VE ALL BEEN THERE THE SAME OLD TRIPS WHY SHOULD WE CARE

The group joined in, not in this new more inspirational part of the song.

GROUP WHAT CAN'T WE DO IF WE GET IN IT WE'LL WORK IT THROUGH WITHIN A MINUTE WE HAVE TO TRY WE KNOW WE'LL PAY THE PRICE IT'S DO OR DIE

BUFFY ARE WE MEN OR MICE?

She gave a wry smile to Giles, who was won over and joined in, singing over the group.

GROUP WHAT CAN'T WE FACE IF WE'RE TOGETHER

GILES -WHAT CAN'T WE FACE

GROUP WHAT'S IN THIS PLACE THAT WE CAN'T WEATHER

GILES -IF WE'RE TOGETHER

GROUP THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN'T FACE

ANYA EXCEPT FOR BUNNIES...

"See okay, that was disturbing." Xander said, the whole group seemed to agree mostly.

"I thought it was neat." Willow told them taking her seat again.

"So what is it? What's causing it?" Buffy asked, she already had the basics from Spike but it wasn't enough to stop it, she kept looking at Xander too, but it was possible that he wasn't the one to summon it this time.

"Thought it didn't matter." Giles said, Buffy looked at him.

"Well I'm not exactly quaking in my stylish yet affordable boots, but there's definitely something going on, and that doesn't usually lead to hugs and puppies. I have to worry about our kids safety now too." Buffy said, Spike put his arm around her proudly, just the thought of her having his kids made him giddy, which was a new one for him.

"It's not just us either, a six hunderd pound Chorago demon making like Yma Sumac, that one'll stay with you. I hear of this demon bloke, all lord of the dance and what not, has to be summoned maybe it's him." Spike told them, his mind popping back to the Chorago demon's song, Buffy laughed, almost as if she could remember it too.

"Well that's something, we'll get started right away, your mother wants me home by supper." Giles told Buffy going to the shelf to find a book that might help. Everyone studied, Spike gathered that Giles and Joyce had a fetching duet over supper, Dawn apparently sang about math at school, Xander and Anya sang about getting married.


	25. Chapter 25

Buffy was making breakfast that morning and blood for the two of them, and Spike just couldn't stop himself.

In, I'm falling in I didn't want to Not so fast boy Slow Don't wanna hurt the girl Give her a pretty box You'd better fill it  
And I get blinded when she opens her eyes It's like looking in to the sun, you know And I'm just blinkin', mumblin', starin' at my shoes And she just looks at me And smiles Smiles, smiles  
Oh, there we go again And it feels so good We're fallin' up and down Damn, it's 2am again And she kisses me goodnight For the sixteenth time  
And I'm in the garden, it's 5am And I'm look at the sun come up over the hills Clouds are turnin' pink and green And all I can see is her eyes Eyes, eyes  
And I get blinded when she opens her eyes It's like looking in to the sun, you know And I'm just blinkin', mumblin', starin' at my shoes And she just looks at me And smiles Smiles, smiles  
Smiles.

Spike sang turning her to face him with the last words, and she smiled up at him the way she always did, this vampires sunshine. Dru had been right, the wicked sunshine had stolen him away from her so many long years ago, and he could never be happier.

"Did you say something?" Buffy asked, he leaned down kissing her. She giggled smacking him lightly. "Hey mister, I'm trying to cook, never get in the way of a hungry pregnant lady, I haven't even puked yet today, I'm hoping to fully digest this meal." Buffy told him, he laughed hopping up onto the counter.

"This coming from the bird who can prepare my Blood every morning, but can't look at tuna without gagging." Spike joked, she made a face at the word.

"Uh, now my belly's all rumbly." She complained punching him hard in the shoulder. "See what you did." She grumbled, Spike slid off the counter falling to his knees lifting up her shirt and kissing her stomach.

"I, am, so, sorry." Spike said in between kisses, she giggled pulling him up off his knees so she could kiss him.

"All is forgiven, now will you grab me a bowl?" She asked, he spun past her snagging a bowl down from the shelf. They found out who it was who summoned the demon, shocker, once again it was Xander, and the demon left without incident.

"No you have to ware something grown up, oh borrow something from Giles, something tweed and awful, so that they know you're boring and respectable." Buffy told him, he sighed, he was going to look ridiculous, but if he was going to make the appointment for the christening she had a point, he probably shouldn't look like a vampire.

"Fine love, I'll go swipe something boring and tweed from the watcher, and I'll meet you at the magic box, but if you forget my bleedin' clothes, I'm not bloody well staying. I won't deal with Red all strung out on withdrawals in tweed." Spike told her, she was trying to give up magic for Tara, hopefully it would go better this time.

"Thanks, it's cold out there." Willow said, they were the last stranglers to come to hear Giles' news Xander, had given up his jacket to Willow.  
"Not a problem. The cold only makes me stronger and more macho-like." Xander told her, she giggled, it was good to see she didn't just poof herself a jacket. "I'm glad you're here." Giles said, even Joyce was here today, she usually only swung by at lunch. Giles stood, preparing to say something holding Joyce's hand. "I have something I really have to tell you all. I know it seems like we've been through this but, Joyce and I are getting married!" Giles told them all, Joyce held up her ring, it was nothing fancy a gold band with a diamond center and two smaller blue stones on each side.

"Holy moly!" Anya said, Spike said a silent thank you that they were off the topic of his dreadful brown suit, since Buffy had as expected forgotten his clothes. Anya, and the rest of the girls including Buffy crowded around to see her ring. Spike went to Giles.

"Congrats mate." Spike said shaking his hand firmly, Giles nodded in response it was all very British.

"Oh, but we can't get married on the same day though, oh we could do them one before the other though, then anyone who comes to our wedding that knows you can go to your wedding and vise versa, and then more presents, it's perfect." Anya said, Joyce looked a little horrified of that idea.

"Well, we can certainly keep that in mind." Joyce told her, she moved over to talk to Buffy.

"So, when are you two going to get married, I mean with a baby on the way, you're the only one's who aren't engaged now." Joyce asked, Buffy looked back at Spike who promptly came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't know, he hasn't asked yet." Buffy said pointedly, Spike smiled kissing the mark on her neck, it made her quiver.

"And I'm not going to until you'll be surprised good proper, I'm not gonna bollocks it up." Spike told her, she smiled leaning into him, and then they all fell to the floor in a heap.

When he opened his eyes he was laying on some one, he got off them hastily, she backed away looking at him, she was the most beautiful woman he could remember ever meeting, but he couldn't remember anything it seemed. She looked at him her expression matching the way he felt, like they were connected.

"Hey." He heard a voice say in a flirtatious manner, he finally looked away from the mysterious blond woman. It was dark outside, an older woman was waking up near them, the man who spoke appeared to be sitting near a startled redheaded woman, there was another blond laying with an older man, a petite brunette was leaning up against a book shelf, and finally there was a sandy blond standing by the counter looking around.

"Hey?" The redhead said sheepishly with a little wave. There were various sounds of everyone waking.

"AAAA! Who, who are you guys?!" The brunette asked looking terrified, searching the room for a familiar face.

"Hey, don't worry." The beautiful mystery woman said reaching out to the brunette, who shrank back in fear.

"Please don't hurt me." The brunette said, he felt the urge to comfort her for some reason, but the older woman beat him to it.

"Don't worry sweetheart no one here will hurt you. I don't think any of us know what's going on here." The older woman said looking around for someone to object to her assumption.

"Yeah? Who are you?" She asked, no one looked ready to answer that question. The older woman just looked at her apologeticly. "Who are you freaks?" The other young man asked leaping to his feet. "You don't know me?" The red head asked looking offended. "I don't have a clue." The young man told her, looking at her like she was going to eat him. "But you just acted all, 'Hey.'" The red head said looking dejected. "Yeah, 'cause I thought you were a girl and I'd remember in a second but..." He started not really sure where he was going with that. "I am a girl. I'm... not sure who I am. Exactly. But..." She told him. "Okay... why was I on the ground? And why are you all staring at me? Is this some kind of psych test? Am I getting paid for this? Is this a bad dream?" He interrupted sounding paranoid. He pinched himself. "Yow, okay, no. Am I in trouble? I didn't do it! And if I did, it was an accident." He continued to ramble.

"Calm down." The older woman said in a soothing motherly tone. "It's not just you. Does anyone remember anything?" The older gentleman asked looking around to all of them. "Nope." He chimed in for the first time, his voice sounded strange even to himself. They all shook their heads. Every one was sort of gathering around the table now so he got up too. "Perhaps we all got terribly drunk and we're having some kind of black-out." The Englishmen offered. "I don't think I d-drink." The brunette said her voice quivering she was trying really hard not to cry. "I don't see any booze; I don't feel any head bumps; and I don't see Alan Funt." The blond with the Englishmen said. The other young man was trying equally hard not to panic. He was taking deep breaths. "Okay... I'm not panicking, I'm not, I'm not. Stop looking at me like I'm panicking." The man bellowed, "Hey, take it easy, guy. No one's hurt, right? And none of us looks all hatchet murder-y, so we're probably safe. Here. Wherever here is." The stunning blond offered calmingly, he couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked over at him with a sweet smile, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. "Look at the things on these shelves: weird jars of weird stuff and weird books with weird covers like: 'Magic for beginners'. Oh!" The redhead told them. "A magic shop. A real magic shop." The quiet blond chimed in. "Maybe that's it. Maybe something magic happened to us." The mysterious blond said, it made sense. "Magic? Magic is all balderdash and chicanery. I'm afraid we don't know a bloody thing. Except I seem to be British, don't I? And a man. With glasses. Well, that narrows it down considerably." The Englishmen scoffed looking at his glasses. "I don't like this." the brunette said starting to cry, just a little bit. The mysterious blond put her arm around her. This time the brunette let her.  
"Listen, it's going to be okay. We'll take care of each other, okay?" The brunette nodded at the mysterious blond through her tears. "Yes, we'll get back our memories and everything will be right as rain." The Englishmen told them, he chuckled. "Oh listen to Mary Poppins! Got his crust all stiff and upper with that nancy-boy accent. You Englishmen are always so..." He stopped listening to himself. "Bloody hell." He said testing the words in his mouth. "Sodding, blimy, shagging, knickers, bullocks... oh no. I'm English." He said horrified, the mysterious blond put her hand gently on his shoulder reassuringly, and it was all worth it. "Welcome to the nancy tribe." The Englishmen said sarcastically He eyed him up and down, a horrible thought creeping in. "You don't suppose... you and I... we' re not related, are we?" He asked looking disgustedly at the other man. "There is a ruggedly handsome resemblance." The tarty blond said the Englishmen looked at him, dismayed. "And you do inspire a particular feeling of familiarity... and disappointment. Older brother?" The Englishmen said hopefully. "Well, I'm thinking more like..." The tart started. "Father!" He finished with a glare. "My god how I must hate you." He said. "What did I do?" The Englishmen asked looking offended. "Oh, there's always something. And what's with the trollop?" He gestured to the tart. "Hey!" The tart yelled. "Her?" The Englishmen asked with a look of confusion. "I saw you... sleeping together." He accused them with a crude nod. "Resting together!" The Englishmen countered. "Look!" The tart displayed her engagement ring! "It's okay, we're engaged." She told him happily The Englishmen looked at her, smiling shyly. "Oh." The Englishmen said the tart smiled back, shy too. "It's a lovely ring." The tart said, he scowled at them. "Great, a tarty step-Mum who's half ol' Daddy's age." He scoffed shaking his head. "Tarty!" The tart yelled offended. "Old! I'm young enough to still get carded..." He stopped realizing what he'd just said. "Carded! Driver's licenses!" The red head called out. They all scrambled through their pockets. The paranoid one held up his license. "Look! Me! Alexander Harris. Cute picture. Hey, I exist!" Alex said happily. "I'm Willow Rosenberg. 'Willow'! Funny name." Willow said, looking at her ID. "I think it's pretty." The quiet one said. "What do you got?" Willow asked her. "Tara. And look, I'm a student at UC Sunnydale." Tara said happily. "Me too! Maybe we're study buddies." Willow said hopefully.

"I appear to be Joyce Summers." Joyce said looking a little frazzled by all this. "I don't have a wallet." The brunette said. "Don't worry, me neither. But here..." The mysterious blond touched her 'nameplate' necklace. "You're 'Dawn'." She told her Dawn looked at the necklace, reads it upside-down. "Or 'Umad'." Dawn said they smiled.

"I'm called, lets see, Rupert Giles." Rupert said, pleased with himself.

"Rupert." The tart said all swoony.

"Not a bloody thing." He said checking all his pockets and his inseam. The mysterious blond smiled sweetly at him wishing she could help.

"I've got a name on my jacket too." Willow said reading the embroidery over her heart.

"'Harris'" She readout loud.

"Harris? That's my last name. Hey maybe I have a brother and you go out with him... or, maybe you go out with me." Alex said with a coy smile.

"We did wake up all snuggly wuggly. I guess maybe you're my boyfriend." Willow said, not sure what to make of that.

"Either that or I have one pissed off brother out there somewhere." Alex said, they smiled at each other.

"I'm Anya!" She said pulling her key out of a lock. "My key fits the lock and I found some forms by the register that say Rupert and Anya own the shop together. That's me. Anya Shop-owner." she said proudly, mostly to herself.

"This is our magic shop? Well, that's... very progressive of me. You know it truly is a small mind that fails to acknowledge the, um, alternatives to our rational, scientific understanding of the universe. Oh look! Fancy herbs!" Rupert said changing the subject.

"So, you two don't have names?" Dawn asked looking at them, they looked at each other, it felt kind of right that they end up nameless together.

"Of course we do. We just don't happen to know them." She said scooting closer to him, he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Do you want me to name you?" Dawn asked hopefully, they both exchanged a worried look.

"That's sweet, but I think I can name myself. I'll name me... Joan." She said proudly, he smiled it didn't quite fit, but he liked it. "Ug!" Dawn said with a little eye roll. "What? Why'd you 'ug' my name?" Joan asked offended. "I didn't. It's just so.. .blarg. 'Joan'?" Dawn said trying to explain. "I like it. I feel like a Joan." Joan said to herself.

"It's lovely." He told her, she smiled happy that he liked it. "Fine. That's your purgative." Dawn told her crossing her arms. "Prerogative." Joan corrected her automatically. "Whatever. 'Joan'." Dawn said sarcastically. "Whatever. 'Umad'." Joan quipped back. "Boy you're a pain in the neck." Joan said at the same time as Dawn

"Boy you're bossy" Was what Dawn said. An Idea seemed to strike them. Just before Joyce looked like she may scold them.

"Do you think we're..." Dawn started

"Sisters." Joan said, it felt right, and they did look similar, they grinned hugging each other.

"So what about you?" Joyce asked him, he looked around with no ideas, he couldn't think of a name, and he didn't have an ID.

"Don't rightly know do I?" He said, Joyce looked at him with pity, which frustrated him.

"I could name you." Joan said sheepishly, he smiled.

"Go for it love." He told her, Dawn huffed at the injustice of her not getting to be the one to name someone.

"This is gonna sound funky, but I keep getting Spike when I look at you." She told him looking rather embarrassed, he grinned.

"Bloody brilliant, Spike, I like it." Spike told her, she smiled happily, which more then made up for the odd choice of names.

"Ug." Dawn said again.

"Hey you don't like it little Bit, you find my real name." Spike defended the name Joan had chosen for him.

"We've got to figure out what's going on. We need to get help." Joan said sounding very sure of herself. "Looks like 'Joan' fancies herself the boss." Spike said teasingly, Joan smiled, but mostly ignored him. "We've got a kid here..." Joan said like that was reason enough for them to act the grown ups. "A teenager." Dawn corrected her. "A teenager, and we have no idea what's wrong with us. I think a hospital's our best bet." Joan said proudly.

"She's right, we need to know if there's something wrong with us." Joyce added, looking at Joan proudly, for some reason, he felt like she might be there mom. "Alright then, let's head out." Rupert said trying to swoop in and take charge as they headed to the door.  
"Any suggestions on how we get there?" Joan asked, looking around at them all since no one knew if they had a car.  
"Dad can drive. He's bound to have some classic mid-life crisis transport: something red, sporty, shaped like a penis." Spike told her, she giggled and opened the door. The door swung open and they were faced with a dozen snarling vampires.


	26. Chapter 26

"Slayer!" They growled, breaking the stunned silence.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" The whole group screamed, and Joan slammed the door in there faces.

"Did you see what I..." Joan started.

"Vampires!" Spike finished for her, they all crouched down trying to hide from the vampires.

"M, Maybe it's Halloween." Tara offered hopefully.

"Doesn't feel like Halloween." Dawn said meekly, they all looked back at the window grimly.

"Even if it is, those were definitely not kids, and they were definitely not wearing costumes. Spike's right. We got vampires." Alex started, Joyce got up walking back into the store quietly. The vampires were banging at the windows and rattling the door knob. "And I don't think they're knockin' for candy." Alex told them, Willow perked up.

"Doors! We should check for other doors, make sure they're locked and then put big heavy things in front of them! Come on!" Willow said excitedly grabbing Alex and pulling him off to look for doors.

"Monsters are real... Did we know this?" Joan asked, Spike put his hand on her shoulder, she reached up covering his hand with hers. "Ugh, I don't feel good." Joan whispered to him looking nauseous. He rubbed her back worriedly, he didn't know why but her feeling sick made him feel a little queezy too.

"Speaking as the proprietor of a magic shop, I propose we fight them back. We can use things here in the shop magic... tricks or whatever they call..." Giles started, Joyce was on her way back.

"Send out the Slayer, and the unholy children of prophecy!" One of the vampires yelled slamming into the window.

"What's a Slayer, what unholy children?" Giles asked, Joyce dumped the contents of her purse on the floor in front of them. There was holy water in small glass bottles mostly, a few lighters, a few crosses, and some other more purse like things.

"We can use these." Joyce said picking up the bottles and doling them out evenly and giving them each a lighter and a cross. Spike felt oddly compelled not to take his cross, something about it made him uncomfortable.

"I've got all I can carry, he said making a show of dropping a bottle." She looked hesitant for a moment, but moved on anyways.

"You guys!" Willow said excitedly coming up from the basement with Alex.

"There's a trapdoor in the basement, it seems to lead to the sewers." Alex told them, joyce handed them each little bottles, and a cross since she was out of lighters.

"Let's go!" Anya said excitedly getting up, everyone headed for the basement. Before they got there a vampire rushed around them blocking there exit, the others break through the door. They're trapped, Alex fell to his knees trying to pray.

Now I'm not sure what I am, so bear with me here, okay? Um, Now I lay me down to sleep... Shema Israel...uh, Ohm, Ohm" Alex tried, one of the vampires bats him aside and they went for Joan. Grabbing a hold of her roughly, but they seemed careful not to grab her stomach.

"Let go of me!" she yelled chomping down on the vamp's hand, he dropped her for half a second, Spike charged at them seething, how dare they touch her. The other vamp stopped him, he tuned on him with a growl as Joan kneed hers in the groin. Spike wailed on him catching the stake Joan had thrown to him after she'd staked hers, he rammed it instinctively into the things chest and it dusted.

"Stay away from Joan!" He growled, shaking his head, he didn't know why but he felt like his face changed. He turned to Joan putting his hands on her shoulders. "You alright love?" He asked the gentle tone back in his voice.

"Whoa!" Dawn gasped.

"What did you you just do?" Willow asked Joan, it seemed they'd only caught the tail end of his fight. Joan looked at Spike in shock hoping he'd have an answer, but he didn't know any better then her.

"I don't know, but it was cool!" Joan said proudly, Spike was pulling the metal security gate across the entrance. "I think I know why Joan's the boss, I'm like a superhero or something, you too Spike." Joan said coming up to him, Spike smiled cockily nodding his head. The remaining Vampires, surrounded the place forming a holding pattern.

"Okay, I have a plan." Joan said after a long moment of thought, everyone looked to her with hope.

"All ears." Alex told her ready to listen.

"They seem to want a lady. And I seem to be pretty strong. Wicked strong. So, while you all go through the sewer and find the hospital, Spike and I'll take the monsters for a run." Joan said sounding proud of her plan. "That's your plan?" Spike asked in disbelief she looked at him a little self conscious. "Yes." She told him sheepishly, he shrugged. "Right. Let's do it." Spike said resigned to it. "I'm not leaving the shop. I need to protect the cash register and... do spells." Anya told them, Joyce scoffed at her. "Perhaps magic can help us. It's worth a shot." Rupert defended her, Joyce made a face rolling her eyes at them, this was so not her scene. "Alright. You two work on that then. We gotta go. Ready Spike?" Joan asked looking to him. He nodded, aware of the danger, he was deadly serious. "Ready Joan." Spike told her they head for the door but are stopped by Rupert. "Son?" Rupert called out Spike turned back. "Come here please." He added Spike went over to him looking confused. He embraces Spike. They hugged, very stiffly, clapping each other on the back. "Right." Spike said awkwardly. "Good then." Rupert said hastily, embarrassed by this outpouring of emotion, they pushed each other away. Spike went back to Joan, who took his hand in hers, looking up at him confidently, they pushed the door open together.

They caught them off guard and ran past a few of them, they all grabbed at Joan, but one of them Punched Spike right in the face, he growled throwing the culprit across the empty space knocking some of the others down.

"Spike!" Joan called out concernedly, but when she turns to see him in his Game face she froze stunned for a second and then she turns running away from him.

"Joan! Where ya goin?" he called slamming the two closest vampires together, there skulls cracking audibly and ran after her.

"Don't let the unholy mother escape." A robed Vampire yelled, and the rest of the vampires chased after them. Spike ran still in game face trying desperately to catch up with her. Spike caught her by the elbow in a residential area spinning her around.

Instinctively and smoothly, Joan used her momentum to flip Spike backwards, launching herself forward onto him at the same time. She ended up straddling him, pinning his hands to the ground on either side of his head. "Bloody hell! What're you doing?" Spike asked, not that he minded this position, but he was very confused. "You don't know who you are." Joan said the realization washing over her. "Right. None of us do. And we're being chased by the friendly..." Spike started patiently, waiting for her to explain. "You're a vampire." Joan told him. "How could you..." Spike started sounding insulted, but he stopped thinking. "I... me a vampire... Nah..." Spike said not so sure now. "Check out the lumpies... and the teeth." She told him, she sat back and released his hands, but still sat atop him. He reached up, feeling the bumpy ridges of his face like a blind man. He ran his tongue over his fangs. Absorbing this. Then puts his fingers to his throat: no pulse. "I kill your kind." Joan said sadly. "And I bite yours." Spike said equally as sad sounding, he looked at her and his game face melted away, he didn't want to be her enemy. "So why don't I want to bite you? And why am I fighting other vampires? I must be a noble vampire. A good guy. On a mission of redemption. I help the hopeless. I'm a vampire with a soul!" Spike told her not really buying it himself, Buffy gives him a look. "Oh my god, 'a vampire with a soul'?! How lame is that?" She said looking at him with that look that said really, come on. Spike went to quip back, but instead he rolled taking Joan with him when some one tried to attack them, he used the momentum to leap up taking Joan with him.

on there feet now they fended off the four vampires they worked seamlessly as a team, like practiced warriors. Joan was about to dust the final vampire when a wave of information froze her in her place for a moment, the vampire scrambled away.

"Buffy." Spike said remembering too, he rushed after the Vamp.

"The unholy ones will be ours!" The vamp called out as Spike dusted them, he ran back to Buffy, she leaped at him clinging to him desperately crying.

"Shh, love you're alright, I've got you." Spike whispered stroking her back, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"They were talking about our babies, our babies are unholy, Spike!" She sobbed, he kissed her, desperately, trying to erase what they'd just learned.

"I know love, I know what they said, but it's not true, it's not, We'll figure this out." Spike told her, she sniffled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Take me home." She said weakly, he scooped her up walking towards the magic box to get there car. She leaned into him crying, letting him carry her she couldn't deal with the others yet. He took her home and they went to the bed laying down together in despair. The next day they called a meeting at the magic box, Joyce oddly opted to stay home this time, she was a little mad at Giles for thinking he was with Anya, but they were okay.

"So what's the scoop?" Dawn asked, sitting down at the table. Buffy looked at them all, she didn't want to say it, she was too scared of what they'd find.

"We need to know what those vampires were talking about, they wanted our unborn children and I for one want to bloody well know why." Spike told them for her, Giles nodded solemnly he'd already been looking into it.

"Ya man, we were looking into it last night, I mean, me an An and the G man while you went home, we found some stuff." Xander told them, Willow and Tara weren't there. Giles stood ready to explain what they knew. Buffy got turned burying her face in his chest, he held her looking at Giles hopefully.

"We found a prophecy about the two souls born of the unending slayer and her undead guardian out of time, it says they will be an unstoppable force, but no one knows if they'll turn out good or evil. We're not sure if this is the right prophecy, some of the facts don't seem too fit, but it was all we could find." Giles told them, Buffy leaned back looking at Spike conspiratorially, full of hope.

"So, our babies aren't evil, not necessarily anyways." Buffy said with a smile, Spike nodded smiling too.

"Let's see this prophecy, what else does it say?" Spike asked and Buffy turned to face the group again, Giles handed him the Pergamum Codex.

"That's all it says." Giles told him, Spike looked at it holding it out so Buffy could see it.

"Is this the only book that references this prophecy?" Spike asked, Buffy took the book looking at the cover. Giles nodded not feeling terribly helpful.

"I know this book, isn't it the one that said I was gonna die?" Buffy asked scowling at the thing, Giles took it back from her since she looked like she might kill it.

"Yes, it's the most prominent book of slayer prophecy in existence." Giles told her, she frowned.

"Okay, so let's find this prophecy, the whole thing, bet you twenty quid, those buggers who attacked us either have it, or they know were the bloody thing is." Spike said, Buffy nodded, they needed to know more.

"Right, I'm sure they must know something." Giles said, Spike looked determined.

"Right, so I go find these blighters, kill most of them, torture one for information, and we get our bleeding prophecy." Spike said, Buffy looked at him.

"Ya, we'll go and bring it back." Buffy said, Spike looked at her, he knew he was gonna get in trouble.

"No love, I won't have you going into this one, I won't risk it, you're the one they want." Spike told her she scowled at him.

"What do you think you have to protect me, that because they're after me the little girl, that I can't protect myself." Buffy asked offended, Spike sighed.

"Not with the girl power bit, I'm not trying to protect you, I bloody well know you can do it on your own most days, but I'm not letting you put our unborn children in danger, you take a stray kick to the gut, and we could lose everything." Spike told her, she stopped thinking about that, he was right, she hadn't even considered that.

"Oh God, I, I didn't even think of that, oh God Spike, I'm a horrible mother already!" Buffy said looking horrified at herself. Spike shook his head.

"Don't say that love, you're gonna be a great mum, you're just not used to it yet, it hardly seems real." Spike told her, she nodded feeling a little better.

"Well, I still don't want you to go alone, have Giles drive you, so at least you have someone to watch your back." Buffy told him, Spike cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Alright love, but first we have to find them." Spike told her, she blushed, she'd forgotten they still didn't know where they were, Buffy spent the next few weeks training as hard as they'd let her to let out as much unspent violence she had, and the rest she used in bed, which had Spike thrilled, but he spent most of that time searching for those blasted vampires who were no where to be found.


	27. Chapter 27

Willy didn't know anything, Clem knew nothing, and Willow was so far out of commission that she couldn't help, Spike had nothing. They hadn't found anything new book wise either, he was coming up empty on all fronts, and Buffy was starting to get antsy.

"The watcher wants to bring the council in on this, I told him to bugger off I don't want those wankers anywhere near our kids, but I was supposed to ask you what you wanted." Spike told her, she pulled her head out of the fridge.

"I don't know, I mean I want to know more, but you're right, I don't want them to know about this, oh maybe we could call Wesley, I here he got all fired and stuff, and I think he's working for Angel." Buffy told him, Spike nodded, he didn't care much for Angel, but he didn't mind Wesley, and he was handy with the books.

"Right, I'll get on that, what's the blasted number?" He asked holding the phone, Buffy set her food down and took her address book out of the drawer. He called, and got put on hold.

"They, bloody well put me on hold!" Spike said angrily, Buffy giggled she eating her hot wings and peanut butter, she was starting to eat like Dawn. Not to mention she was devouring his hot wings.

"Angel Investigations we help the helpless, how can we help you?" A woman's voice said when they finally took his call.

"I need to talk to Wesley." Spike said sounding rather cross.

"And who may I say is calling?" She asked her southern draw came through, why was Fred answering phones, what the hell was going on.

"Fred, just put me through, tell 'em it's Sunnydale!" Spike said in frustration, she was quiet for a minute and then he heard her talking to Wesley.

"Hello." Wesley said, Spike sighed in relief, if she'd put him on hold again he was just gonna drive up there, it would have been faster.

"About Bloody time!" Spike said, he could almost here Wesley make the connection.

"Spike, what is it we're a bit busy?" He asked, Spike shook his head.

"We need your help, Buffy's pregnant, and some Vampire blokes are after our kids, something about the children of the slayer becoming an unstoppable force for good or evil, and the Pergamum codex is the only reference we can find of it, we were hoping you'd have better luck." Spike told him, he laughed which made Spike want to smack him, if only he were closer.

"Is everyone having kids these days, I'm sorry, you see Angel just had a child with Darla, and it's this whole complicated mess." Wesley told him, Spike looked confused. "I thought Darla was dead, and wait how did that even happen?" Spike asked, Wesley sighed.  
"Wolfram and Hart brought her back, and we're as lost as you on the rest of it, But yes Spike I'll look into it as soon as I can and call you if we find anything. I have to go there are calls on the other lines it was a pleasure hearing form you again." Wesley said hanging up the phone, spike hung up too, now that Wesley had said something he remembered Darla but he couldn't remember anything about Angel having a kid. Wait Conner, Conner was that kid, he seemed to remember something about it, but it was fuzzy, so he let it go.  
"Wesley promised he'd look into it love, he says Angel had a kid with Darla, crazy sodding world we live in." Spike told her, they spent the next half hour talking about that, they didn't hear back from him, or find anything of note, but Buffy's birthday was coming up and Spike knew just what he was going to do.

They were having a party at Joyce's place on her birthday, so Spike took her out for a pick nick a few hours before the party in a secluded little grove he'd found by a lake behind a cemetery so no one was ever there. They had just finished there food when Spike took out the small wooden box from his pocket getting up on one knee.

"Buffy Anne Summers, will you make an honest man out of this monster, and be my wife?" Spike asked, she looked at him in shocked silence for a moment.

"I, Yes, yes!" She said breathlessly pulling him down to her kissing him passionately, they showed up at Joyce's house a little late, and unkempt, but very happy.

"What took you two so long Sweety?" Joyce asked from the living room with the whole gang even Tara were waiting for them, okay maybe they were a little later then they thought.

"Well Spike took me out for a pick nick, and gave me my birthday present." Buffy said coyly, trying to build suspense before she told them.

"Oh, orgasm presents, Xander and I..." Anya started, Everyone in the room looked at her.

"Ugh, that was totally not my present, he, you totally ruined it Anya, he proposed." Buffy told them, Spike tried not to laugh, maybe she'd gotten a few presents.

"Oh, sweety that's wonderful." Joyce said getting up to hug them both, there were hugs all around, Spike got a few hand shakes. They finally got settled in the living room so Buffy could open her presents.

"Uh..." Buffy said looking at a strange shaped plastic thing. "See? It's a battery-operated back massager, only it's portable, so you can take it with you on patrol, or just where ever." Willow told her looking very proud of her gift. "Uh huh." Buffy said looking sceptically at it, it looked a little like a sex toy. "It's like instant gratification for all your little acheys." Willow kept trying to explain Buffy glanced at Spike, who waggled his eyebrows at her. "Okay! Great, thanks, what's next?" Buffy said blushing deeply and putting it down quickly. "Here, do mine." Dawn said handing her a thin white box. Buffy opened it, and removed the leather jacket that was folded inside. "Dawn..." Buffy said breathlessly, Spike stood beside her, this seemed familiar for some reason. "Do you like it?" Dawn asked hopefully. "It's gorgeous." Buffy told her pulling it the rest of the way out of the box to get a better look at it. "I was so nervous. I was afraid you wouldn't like it." Dawn told her happily. "It's still got a security tag." Buffy said Dawn's smile faded. "Huh? That's so weird, I can't believe they left that on." Dawn tried to cover, Buffy looked at Dawn, unsure what to say. Suddenly Xander interrupted. "Happy Birthday, Buff!" They saw Xander, and Anya wheeling into the living room a lovingly hand-crafted, intricately-carved weapons cabinet. "Oh my God." Buffy said she set the leather jacket aside and jumped off the couch. Spike looked over at dawn knowingly, she shrunk away from his gaze. "You guys made this?" Buffy asked looking at it in aw. "Yes. Xander did the building, I offered helpful suggestions while observing from a safe distance." Anya told her with a proud smile like her contribution was the larger of the two. "Holds basic weapons, maybe a few non-basic ones. And there's a CD rack." Xander told her also sounding very proud. "He wanted you to have something no one else would have." Anya told her Buffy hugged them.  
"A Xander Harris Original. It's beautiful, thank you." Buffy told them honestly very grateful for her present. On the couch, Dawn folded the jacket, momentarily forgotten, and not pleased about it.

"Now, I know you'll have a baby shower later, but I just couldn't help myself." Joyce said handing her one thin white box, and two smaller boxes. Buffy opened the white one first, inside was a beautiful red maternity top. She pulled it out to show everyone.

"It's beautiful." Buffy said reveling in the way the clearly expensive fabric felt. She grabbed the next box.

"Now those two are a pair." Joyce said happily, Giles nodded.

"I clearly let her do the shopping, I just hope you like them." Giles told her, Buffy laughed tearing into the two boxes. Inside were two matching pair of tiny sneakers, Buffy pulled them out looking at them.

"Aww, they're so cute. Thank you guys." Buffy said, looking up at Spike, but he wasn't listening, he'd thought he'd heard something outside.

"What is it honey?" Buffy asked, he snapped back to reality looking down at her.

"Sorry love, just thought I heard something." He told her, she looked back at the window in concern.

"Is it those vampires?" She asked sounding worried, Spike shook his head looking back at the party goers.

"No, it was nothing love. Let's get you some cake." He said, She perked up nodding vigorously, so Joyce went to get the cake. They sang happy birthday and ate cake, then they played monopoly, and poker.

"No you go." Anya said pouting down at Xander who's lap she was sitting on.

"No you go." Xander countered witlessly.

"No you go." Anya said again Spike seemed to have walked in on the beer run fight. "It's just a beer run I'll go." Willow told them, rolling her eyes at the two.

"Oh I'll go with, we need some more napkins and alcohol free campaign for Dawn and Buffy." Joyce told her.

"Perfect. Here we go with the beer getting." Willow said flopping her head down on the table. They went back to the games after a few moments of no one getting up to go.

"This sucks. I'm out." Buffy said scowling at the monopoly board. "No honey. I think you're doing fine." Joyce told her across the room, Spike Smiled at her reassuringly. He was at the card table with Xander, Giles and Tara playing poker. "Wanna try poker?" Xander asked. "We've been playing for, like, three hours. It's already two something. You can't bail now." Dawn told her hopefully. "Yes, Buffy, stay. I want to bankrupt someone." Anya said happily, Buffy frowned at her. "Oh, we should totally have a slumber party!" Dawn suggested happily. "Well... I don't know. I guess, as long as we're all staying up anyway." Buffy said looking at everyone making sure it was okay with Joyce. "Must be some late-night activities to keep us busy till morning." Spike said with a leer, Buffy made a face at him blushing.

The party kept up for hours the ravages of a party that wouldn't end were scattered about open bags of chips everywhere, empty bottles all over, Willow and Joyce asleep on the couch, Spike and Buffy lazily played cards on the floor, Xander, Dawn and Giles watched cartoons on TV.

"Come on love, we should get you home, not good for you to stay up too late these days." Spike told her, she nodded leaning on him sleepily.

"I'm actually trying to move now." Buffy said sitting up looking at him in concern.

"Me too." Spike told her mentally smacking himself for forgetting this, it was getting so much harder to remember things for some reason.

"Well this can't be good." Buffy said getting up and pulling Spike with her. They walked towards the door, but anytime they though about leaving they couldn't

"There's something keeping us in this house." Buffy said sitting on the arm of the couch. "Or someone." Xander added. "Has everyone tried to get out?" Tara asked looking around at the group. "What if we just, like, as a group, get up right now and throw ourselves at the door?" Willow asked feebly. "All right, count of three. One. Two. Three." Xander said after a beat no one had moved. "Here we go." Xander said halfheartedly there was more not moving. "And, hence, the dilemma." Buffy told them holding Spike's hand. "We need to open the shop." Anya said looking to Giles "Tara and Willow have class, I have to get to the site. Joyce has to get to the gala." Xander listed, Buffy nodded. "I know, I know, we all have places we'd rather be." Buffy said that didn't seem to sit too well with Dawn. "Things we'd rather be doing." Spike mumbled with a leer, Buffy smacked him lightly moving on. "So the first priority has to be finding a way out of here." Buffy told them all. "Sure. Of course you all wanna leave. 'Cause being stuck in here with me, that would really suck, right?" Dawn said dramatically, Spike was trying to remember what had done this last time, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"No, Dawnie, it's just, there are important things we have to..." Willow tried to explain. "Yeah, I know. Important. Whatever that means, right?" Dawn said she turned and ran upstairs to her room. Everyone was stunned. Dawn threw herself on her bed, all sulky. Buffy entered, followed by Spike, Joyce, Giles, Xander, Willow and Tara. Lots of parents. "Dawn sweety?" Joyce started. "What?" Dawn said irritably, "Did you do something?" Buffy asked her. "Me?" Dawn said offended that they could even think that. "Do you know something? 'Cause we want you to feel like you can tell us." Tara told her in her best mom voice. "What would I know?" Dawn told them. "We're not accusing you of anything. Just seems like you were taking it kinda personal down there." Willow told her. "Oh, okay, so you've all just decided that somehow I'm responsible. Great, here's me basking in the love." Dawn said feeling very much like the victim "It's just, you know, you're upset 'cause we wanna leave, and now we can't leave. Only thing missing is a corn field. There... isn't a corn field, is there?" Xander said no one laughed. "Listen, it's okay, honey. We're not gonna be mad..." Joyce told her sweetly.  
"Yeah, only I didn't do anything." Dawn told her looking around at all the accusing faces. "You're sure?" Willow asked looking concerned. "You want me to ask my other self?" Dawn said sarcastically getting pissed. "We just wanna try to figure out what's going on." Buffy told her trying to calm her. "Figure it out yourself, I'm done with being talked to like a kid." She said rolling over, her back to everyone. "'Cause you know, sometimes you do something that seems like a good idea at the time, like, say, invoke the power of a musical amulet. And then it turns out, you know. Not so much." Xander said thinking back to what he'd done. Dawn sat up in a rage. "God! I didn't do anything, but I wish I had! Things need to change around here. Nobody's ever around. To hell with you guys - I'm glad you're trapped! How else can I get anyone to spend time with me?" Dawn yelled, they all looked shocked, no one felt like they'd been ignoring her.

"Wish, bloody hell, Little bit you meet any new folks today?" Spike asked, Dawn looked up at him her anger deflated.

"I had to see the new guidance councilor." Dawn told him, he nodded.

"You tell her all your wishes too?" Spike asked, Dawn looked embarrassed.

"Ya, maybe." Dawn told him, Spike shook his head.

"Go ask your woman if any of her old friends are in town for the wedding?" Spike told Xander, everyone seemed to get it now. They all congregated back in the living room to talk to Anya.

"She made a wish to her guidance counselor." Buffy told her, Anya looked at Dawn, who looked embarrassed.

"Guidance counselor. You made a wish to someone you'd never seen before?" Anya asked like it was the dumbest thing a person could do. "Yeah." Dawn said sheepishly, looking at her shoes. "Did she wear a pendant? With a dark blue stone?" Anya asked trying to figure out if she was right. "And little red flecks." Dawn finished for her. "Oh, for crying out loud." Anya looked at the ceiling. "Halfrek!" She yelled she looked at the others. "It's Halfrek. A vengeance demon. You made a wish to a vengeance demon." Anya told her. "I didn't know." Dawn said on the verge of tears, Joyce put her arm around Dawn. "Only a vengeance demon can break her own vengeance spell, nothing else will work. She's the only one who can get us out. Hallie, get your ass down here!" Anya yelled again suddenly, Halfrek, in full Demon Face, was there. "You rang?" She asked looking around.

"How could you... Why would you do this?" Anya asked offended and hurt.

"I told you I was going to take care of some business while I was in town." Halfrek said, Spike put his arms around Buffy, she looked up at him remembering what he'd said. 'Is that Cecily?' she mouthed, he nodded embarrassed. She giggled.

"Yeah, but... cursing us? Some of them are in the wedding party." Anya told her pointedly.

"Listen, I go where I'm... William?" Halfrek asked seeing him looking content with Buffy. Spike nodded a greeting.

"You guys know each other?" Joyce asked, he looked guilty for a moment.

"No." Halfrek said, looking embarrassed.

"Not really." Spike told them, which was true he didn't know the real her.

"I thought vengeance demons only punished men who wronged women." Tara said looking at Halfrek. "No, that was just Anya's little raison d'etre. Most of us try to be a bit more well-rounded. Oh, and we actually prefer justice demon. FYI." Halfrek told her like it was the politically correct verson. "Hmmm. Well-rounded. Is that how you explain your thing for bad parents?" Anya asked, Joyce moved to pull Dawn aside to talk to her, she knew she'd been a little wrapped up in the wedding and Rupert, but she had no idea it had been doing this to Dawn. "It's not a thing, the children need me." Halfrek told her proudly. "Mmmm-hmmm." Anya said and then pretending to cough. "Daddy issues." everyone got it. "Sling all the little barbs you like, Anyanka, it doesn't change the fact that this girl was in pain, and you couldn't hear it." Halfrek told them, and Dawn looks at her feet, ashamed and embarrassed she went with Joyce. "I could hear her crying out everywhere I went in this town, it was unbearable. And none of you knew." She told them Halfrek looked around the silent room. "You people deserve to be cursed. Enjoy your time together. From now on, time is all you have. Time... and each other. Good luck." She told them She waved her arms above her head in a grand gesture, leaving. Only she didn't leave. "Wait." She waved her arms again. Nothing. "It's the curse, Hallie." Anya told her rolling her eyes at her Halfrek looked at Anya, confused, then, as she gets it. "Oh, for crying out loud. Fine, the curse is lifted, we can all leave now. Dammit." Halfrek said snapping her fingers and disappearing. Everyone ran outside excitedly except Joyce and Buffy, Buffy stayed and set up a weekly sisters night, where she'd hang out at the house with them, and she could spend the night.

When they got home there was a message on the answering machine. Spike set down the weapons chest full of presents and went over to it hitting Play.

"Hello, this is Wesley, I think I found a copy of your prophecy. I faxed it to the Magic box, it needs a lot of translating, I'm working on it now, but there's a lot going on here it looks to be in some ancient Demonic text, I have confirmed the part about them not knowing how the children will turn out, it all seems very vague. Call if you need anything, I'll call if I get anything else from it." Wesley's voice said on the machine.

"Well that seems promising." Spike told Buffy, Giles and Willow started work translating the text, Spike recognized bits of the Demonic, but nothing that helped, or made much sense for that matter.


	28. Chapter 28

Xander and Anya's wedding came up fast, Buffy had him all dressed up he was a groomsmen this go round after all.

"Don't blow this or you won't get a second chance, women are fickle like that." Spike told Xander, Xander looked at him in panic.

"Oh thanks man, that's what a guy needs to here right before he gets married." Xander said, Spike patted him on the back.

"Buck up captain courageous, the bird loves you, and you'll make a hell of a family." Spike told him, Xander nodded that actually was reassuring.

"Thanks man." Xander thanked hm, Spike nodded absently tying his bow tie.

"There's something I gotta do man, if you see an old guy who looks a little like you don't talk to the blighter." Spike told him wandering off to find the guy, he found him just before the guy found Xander, he beat him down snapping his neck when he turned to his demon form. Then he had to go change his shirt since he got a little bit of gore on it, but after that the wedding went smoothly, Giles gave her away, and Xander didn't scurry off in the middle. So it all turned out just fine in his book.

"I think we found a lead on those Buggers who attacked us love." Spike told her when she got to the magic box.

"Ya, what do we got?" She asked, sitting down next to him looking at the notebook full of work in progress translations.

"the call themselves anima interfectores it means soul killers they're mission is to raise the children of the prophecy in evil until they choose to give up there souls and confirm there path as the destroyers of the world." Spike told her, she looked horrified, Spike put his arm around her.

"We have to dust those guy, I can't have our babies growing up to destroy everything we fight to protect!" Buffy told him, he knew exactly how she felt.

"Well that's the good news, I've been killing the blighters right and left with no real luck finding there nest, but I followed one of them back to a mansion at the edge of town, and I don't rightly know, but I think it's there nest." Spike told her, Buffy seemed reassured by that.

"You're not going in alone are you?" Buffy asked, Spike shook his head.

"No love, Giles and and Xander are coming with before Xander leaves on his honey moon." Spike told her, kissing her neck where he had marked her.

"Good." She told him with a satisfied little nod, that night he went out to the mansion with Xander, Giles, and a bag of holy water spray bottles for the two of them. They never were very good at weaponizing things, it would make there life's so much easier.

Spike walked in confidently with a coat full of stakes, and the place was empty, he looked in every room of the place, but nothing, not even a guard. In one of the rooms he found a stack of pictures, they were all of him and Buffy, quite a few of them looked like they were taken inside there house, how though, if they were vampires only Buffy could invite them in.

Spike ran back downstairs the pictures still in his hands, he crashed through the door and Giles and Xander readied for a fight, but Spike just whipped past them getting in the car dropping the photos in front of them, when they saw them, they piled into the car too. They got back to Spikes house in time to see that the house was empty and there had clearly been a fight.

Without a word Spike followed the trail they'd left on foot, but it ended at the road, Spike growled punching the light post so hard it came crashing down. Spike closed his eyes calling out to her through there bond, he could feel how scared she was, and it pulled him.

He followed it as quickly as he could, he ended up at a cave entrance outside of town, Xander and Giles drove up behind him frantically. He went to just charge in, Xander stopped him.

"You can't be serious man there could be hundreds of them in there, we need a plan." Xander told him, Spike growled so far beyond the ability to reason.

"I am the plan, kill anything that makes it past me!" He snarled shoving past him, a few feet into the cave there was a door covered in tiny crosses, Spike slammed through it without a thought, he didn't even feel the pain, he was in full game face. He ripped through the first thing he saw, there were Vampires, and demons a like in there, but it didn't give Spike a pause.

By the time Spike reached the room he could feel Buffy in he had taken a few hard hits, but he couldn't feel them yet. There was a red skinned old man, he remembered him Cyvus was his name, a magic user. Spike charged him snarling, he turned throwing him back with a wave of his hand.

"Don't be stupid boy, I know who you are, and you know me, you know you can't win." Cyvus told him coming over to him where he was pinned to the floor by Cyvus' magic.

"I'm going to kill you right here through, right after I make you watch as I steal your children and murder your woman." Cyvus laughed slowly closing his hand snapping Spike's bones like twigs. He screamed out in agony, as much about not being able to save Buffy as from the pain.

Buffy yanked at her chains ripping them from the wall and throwing herself at him, he stopped her just as easily, he laughed wickedly looking between the two of them.

"Look at you the strongest force good could muster, and you are helpless against me like puppets to my power. What could you possibly do against my might..." His tirade was ended abruptly when two arrows stuck into his chest.

"Well that seems to work just fine against your might." Xander said standing next to Giles, they were both holding cross bows, he staggered letting Buffy and Spike go for a split second, Buffy launched at him ripping his head clean off. They were all shocked at her display, she went over to Spike to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine love, just some broken bones, nothing I can't heal." Spike told her, she leaned down kissing him desperately. It hurt, but it was more then worth it, Buffy stuck her hand into his pocket gently taking his lighter out and lighting Cyvus' corpse on fire.

"You know you can't Smoke in the house when the Babies come right?" She told him, he laughed coughing up blood. They took him back to there house, getting him taken care of, Buffy called Tara who came out the next day with the Transuding Furies and they cast a number of protecting spells on the house, Buffy didn't know how Tara had gotten them there, but she was glad.

It took Spike a few weeks to recover fully since almost every bone in his body had been crushed. By the time her was back up it was the beginning of summer and Buffy was showing quite a bit. She hated the getting fat but she was very excited about having kids with him. Which was a little odd, because the Buffy from before had never wanted kids, so she said.

The summer was quiet as far as monsters went, Joyce and Giles had there wedding then though, Spike had been the one to give Joyce away since he was the only one older then her, she didn't have a big wedding like Anya's, just Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Xander and Anya the last three of them only got invited because Giles needed groomsmen, and Anya was married to Xander so she carried the rings.

Anya turned up pregnant by the end of the Summer, much to Xander's dismay he was pretty sure she'd stopped taking her birth control on there honey moon, and he was convinced he'd be the worst dad ever. Everything was so different then last time, he still remembered Xander and Dawn living together.

They reopened the high school, again, Buffy and Spike went with for Dawns first day in case of monsters, Joyce got them both cellphones, which was nifty as Buffy had told him. The principal offered Buffy a job again, and Spike killed a talisman, but that was pretty much the end of the sameness. Everything from that point on was knew, Principal Wood might still pose an issue, but there was no way for the first to rear it's ugly head since Buffy hadn't died.

Buffy was due any day now so Spike had the hospital bag packed and there doctor set up, Buffy swore she didn't need an epidural, if she could handle being beaten into a coma, she was pretty sure she could handle this. Willow and Tara were on there way back from England to be there for her, Willow had been tempted far too much by magic to stay quit so Giles sent them to a coven across the pond.

"Spike!" Buffy called out from the kitchen while he was playing crash bandicute.

"What is it love?" He asked rushing to her side, she looked up at him.

"I think I need a doctor." She said looking at the floor, her water had broken, Spike ran full speed grabbing Buffy's bag, cell phone, and keys, then he swept her up off her feet and carrying her to the car. He called Joyce in the car, who promised to call everyone else and meet them there. The whole gang including Willow and Tara who still had there bags with them were there within the hour.

Spike went into the room with her holding her hand, She broke every bone in his hand during her fifteen hour labor, but it was all worth it. They brought in one pink blanket and one blue, Spike wanted to jump with Joy, Buffy hadn't let him know the sex's. The nurse handed Buffy the two of them, and she was in tears.

"Look at our Babies, little Joan and William Pratt." Buffy whispered, Spike smiled leaning down and kissing all three of them on the head, he'd never seen anything so beautiful. The whole family filed in to see the babies, They ended up being Joan Anne Pratt for Spikes mother, and William Rupert Pratt.

They already had the christening all set up for a week from then, and everything went smoothly he was settled down with a house, kids, and a wife, it was the most surreal thing he'd ever experienced it was everything he'd wanted from his mortal life. And he finally had it after he'd died, and come back in time, life was funny that way.

There wedding was a day time ceremony in the park, the way she always wanted, with Autumn leaves and a warm breeze. She invited her father and for once he came, but she still had Giles walk her down the isle, Joyce enjoyed rubbing her new marriage in his face a little too much, and there were prima nuptre demons who tried to crash the rehearsal, but other then that it was perfect.

Spike danced with Buffy, Joyce, and Dawn the whole night, and snuck off with Buffy for a long quicky in the coat room. After that they left the platelets with the Giles', and he swept her off to a deserted island with an old resort abandon on it, he'd had some repairs done and it turned out perfect, a few unwelcome guests in the form of some kind of fish demon, but still perfect.

And so it went together nothing posed a threat against them, and as little William and Joan grew up they taught them everything, William looked almost exactly like Spike, with his brown curls and piercing blue eyes, and Joan was the spitting image of her stunning mother. He had never dreaed he'd have it so good.


End file.
